Never Shall We Die
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: The captain of the Flying Dutchman is forever young. After the death of his only love, he thinks that he can never love again. But almost a century later, will this 'heartless' man love again? Part 1 in the Daughter of a Goddess Series.
1. Forever Young

**_Never Shall We Die  
_SASTMJ**

**This is my first ever Pirates fic. I stick to the Mediator fanfic, because that's what I'm good at.  
But there's always a first.  
I'm doing this for** Divorah**. So, love, I hope I make you proud.**

**Summary: Captain Turner is immortal. Destined to sail the seven seas his whole life.  
Haunted by the death of his wife, he thinks he will never love again...  
Or will he?  
But can a heartless man find love again?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, would it be on fanfic? Though I hear if you get on Jackie's good side,  
he'll give ya the rights pretty cheap.**

**The idea of this story belongs to **Divorah**. I just put it into a story!  
I hope you guys like!  
♥♥♥Autumn♥♥♥**

**

* * *

**

He stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, singing that dreadful song so softly, so hiscrew wouldn't hear:

_"Some men have died,  
And some are alive.  
And others sail on the sea.  
-with keys to the cage..  
..and the Devil to pay.  
We lay to Fiddler's Green."_

His 'heart' was heavy as he closed his eyes, tears from his past rushing at him like a hurricane. 

_"Yo, ho.  
Haul together.  
Hoist the colors high.  
__Heave ho, thieves and beggars..."_

A single tear rolled down his cheek before he whispered the final sentence of the song, "_Never shall we die_."

**♥♥♥**

Can a heartless man be in love? Can a heartless man truly love? William Turner did just that. While his heart no longer beat inside his chest, but inside an actual tresure chest beating alone, he had loved his wife Elizabeth Swann-Turner since the day he met her. He couldn't shake though, the feeling of death...he couldn't forget as her death seemed to haunt him everysingle day. Every waking moment...almost a century later.

His love for her, was so strong. He'd die for her...he'd do anything for her if it meant her safety was assured. But he knew it wasn't right. She made so many sacrifices to be with him. She loved him, as he loved her...

But while he was immortal, and forever young, she would grow old and die. Leaving Will alone in the world, because the same had went for his father...his friends...everyone.

He had heard that Jack Sparrow had the fountain of youth, but Jack wasn't the kind of man that Will liked being around. Jack was a nice guy (deep down) and likable enough when he wasn't drunk and smelling of rum, but everytime Will crossed Captain Sparrow's path, it seemed that once again, Will was press-ganged into one of Jack's idiotic (yet somehow brilliant) schemes.

The sunset seemed as if it wasn't as bright. As if the world was colder than it had been before...it wasn't right...nothing was.  
And it hadn't been since the dreadful day that his one and only love had died.

He sat alone on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, remembering years gone by. He closed his eyes, trying to forget all the sadness he had gone through in the last decades, but it was no use, it was all there.

She had died of natural causes. It was sudden though. She died a few weeks shy of Will's next visit. Imagine his surprise when he was met by the love of his life waiting in hell's waiting room. His dry mouth somehow found strength to ask those dreaded words, "Do you fear death?"

What was her answer?

Her brown eyes filled up with unshed tears as she said, smiling, "No. I don't."

If he had had a heart, it would have broken right then and there. He had no choice. She didn't fear the afterlife, and she had to move on. His mother had always taught him that everything happened for a reason, but he didn't believe that anymore.

He wasn't sure if there even was a God, as horrible as that sounds. As strong as his faith used to be, it seemed to die. Just as his wife did almost a hundred years ago.

Faith was what his mother said: "Sometimes faith is all you have." But when you watch the people you love die, it's hard to remember that you should have faith that everything would turn out alright.

Because to Will, his life was hell. He helped lost souls move on, or stay for a hundred years of service. He watched as young children were killed by his crewmen and pushed back into the sea to await their afterlight.

Whether that meant heaven or hell, he didn't know.

And even though he didn't believe in faith anymore, he silently prayed that Elizabeth was watching over him. Along with his father.

**♥♥♥**

"Why the bloody hell am I spending my year on land here?" The handsome Turner asked to himself as he made port in the ghost town that was Port Royal. After the mutiny (that Barbossa had led), the people that didn't die, left. But most men, women and even children were murdered.

It broke his heart as he walked down the streets of his former home. He saw the place where he had and Elizabeth were to be married before being arrested for helping Jack Sparrow. He saw the place where James Norrington had proposed to her, where he had seen her being led away to the Black Pearl, where Jack was to be executed...

He knew why he was there. To find his heart. It had taken him a hundred years to get the courage to come back here. It may sound stupid to you, but when you're deeply in love...well, love makes you do crazy things.

100 hundred years since he had last been here...

100...

Before he made it to Elizabeth's home (where she died) he stopped at the blacksmith's shop. Somehow, a smile appeared on his ageless face as he walked through the doors.

_"You're the man they're hunting. The pirate."_

It looked about the same as how he had left it. It popped into his mind, and was continuing to bother him, as he thought about Mr. Brown. Had he been killed? Where did he go after the mutiny?

He looked at the swords hanging on the wall. He could practically see him and Jack fight as they did when they first met. He could almost hear Jack's teasing voice as he said, "_Pirate_."

All of it was so real, that he wasn't for sure if what he heard next was real, or an illusion.

"You look somewhat familar. Have I threatened you before?"

Will took his eyes of of the swords haning untouched on the wall, to see the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. His own ageless face was only touched with a slight look of drunkeness as he staggered over to his former first mate. Though drunk, as usually, Mr. Sparrow's face was still as perfect and handsome as it had been a hundred years ago.

"Jack?"

Jack Sparrow smirked, "In the flesh, Mr. Turner."

Jack propped his leg up on an overturned barrel and said, "What's it been? 50 years?" The captain smiled as he asked, "Has it really been that long since we've last seen each other?"

Will closed his eyes, momentarily. It was hard to believe it that the last time he crossed the idiotically brilliant pirates path was 50 years ago. When Jack opened his eyes, he saw Jack (still smirking) as he looked Will up and down , "Look at ya, mate. You don't look a day over 24."

"Why are you here, Jack?"

He smiled as he closed his kohl-lined eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, "No reason."

"Why do I feel that you're lying?" Will asked him, tiredly. They had both been through this dozens of times now, it was ridiculous.  
Jack rolled his almost black eyes, bringing the rum bottle to his lips, as he said, "Do I need to have a reason to visit an old friend?" When Will narrowed his own chocolate eyes, Jack smiled and said, "I need your help, actually."

"What? Can't be cursed Aztec gold? Or maybe a heart. Or perhaps you can go get yourself killed so I can sail to the bloody ends of the earth and rescue you! Only to end up immortal and sail the seven seas watching everyone I love die."

Jack smiled, as he corrected the young Mr. Turner saying, "That, my dear William, if where you are wrong. Not everyone is dead."

"Oh, really?" Will asked, as he sat down on the barrel Jack had just removed his foot from. "You got my father in that bag of yours?"  
Jack looked as offended as the day he thought everyone was after his dirt. He pushed the brown bag away and said, "No I don't. But you're wrong. Not everyone you love is dead!"

When Will continued to stare at him, Jack cried happily, "You've still got me!" Will just continued to stare at him, before laying his head down on the table muttering, "God, help us all."

"William, listen. A little birdy told me that you're looking for your heart. Well, sorry to dissappoint ya, mate. But it ain't here." Jack stated to him, matter-of-factly. Will looked up at Jack and spat, "And you wouldn't be that little birdie would you?"

Jack stared at Will, who sighed and said, "Your said a little birdy. You're last name's Sparrow." Jack stared at Will more. Will shook his head as the smile was wiped from his face and said, "It sounded funny in my head."

"Well, keep talking in your head mate-" Jack pulled Will's head up when he tried to lay it back down. "-just not now."

"What the bloody hell do you want from me?" Will asked him.

"I want you to help me find this." Jack pulled out a piece of parchment. On it were some scribbles. Will studied it for a moment, before saying, "I don't see anything. It looks like a baby drew it."

"You've got it upside down!"

After Jack turned it around, Will smiled sarcastically at the captain and said, "Oh, you're right, Jack. That makes it so much more better!" Will groaned outwardly and slammed his head back on the table. "What is it?"

"An island!"

"Oh, boy. Another island." Will said, in a bored voice. "Jack, I don't think that this has ever registered with you, but I have a life! I've got things that I have to do. I can't always help you, -what?"

Jack smiled and said, "That is where you come in. I need you to help me find this island because on this island is the man that has your heart. Yes, as weird as that sounds, a man does indeed have you're heart and no it is not me because if it were me I would not be in front of you telling you that a man on this island that I need to find has your heart and the thing that I need is with that man who has your heart."

Pretending that he had acutally followed that, Will said, "Who would this man be?"

"I can't tell you right now. That's why you have to come with me." Jack said, offering Will some rum. Will shook his head and asked, "Jack, how do I know that you're not just telling me this so that I'll help you and get mixed up in some sort of weird scheme of yours?"

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that question?

"No!" Jack said, smiling. "It was a reloric-...retoric...rhetto...retro"

"A rhetorical question?" Will asked him, wearily. Will's attitude did not have any affect on the cheery Captain Jack who almost jumped out of his seat and said, "Yes! That's it! A reitical question!"

Will didn't even bother to correct him. So Jack, thinking that Will had lost all intrest in this conversation, leaned down and breathed in his face, sending a scent of rum into Will's nostrils, "If you say no, I shall find this island all on my lonesome. I will not retreive your heart, and I may possibly die meaning that if we don't get your heart, the man whom I can't speak of right now may stab your heart and kill you as well. And that would be no fun, now would it?"

"Fine. But I promise you, the moment that this starts looking funny, I'm leaving. Just to be safe, my crew and I will follow you in the _Dutchman_. Deal?"

Jack laced a jewled hand into Will's and said, "We have an accord. Shall we be on our way?"

Following the clearly crunk pirate out of the blacksmith's shop, Will called after Jack, "Where are we off to first?"

Jack, not turning around, smiled to himself, and said, "We need a little help."

"From who?"

Jack turned to meet Will when he finally caught up to the rum-drinking pirate, "His daughter."

**♥♥♥**

**Divorah, I hope this is starting off okay for ya!  
Well, guys, this is my first Pirates fic.  
Tell me what you guys think!**

**Review and you shall recieve the heart of Davy Jones.**

**I've already got Will's, so you can have Squidy's!  
Love and Sexy Pirates,  
XOXO  
-SASTMJ  
♥**Autumn**♥**


	2. Daughter of a Goddess

**Thanks for my reviews guys!  
Here's my update!  
♥♥♥♥**

The young girl walked out of her boat, and into the tiny hut. Her long dark curls gently blew behind her as she laid the flowers on the front doorstep. She closed her eyes tightly, taking in the memories that she had. The rain started to fall, and she put her hat back on her head. But not before singing:

"_The king and his men, _

_Stole the queen from her bed,  
__And bound her in her bones.  
__The seas be ours,  
__And by the powers,  
__Where we will, we'll roam…  
__Yo ho, haul together,  
__Hoist the colors high,  
__Heave Ho, Thieves and beggars.  
Never shall we die."_

"Ah, my dear." Came that familiar voice from behind her. She heard footsteps, and then a warm hand was laid on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and whispered, "Aren't you suppossed to be dead?"

Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell that he was smiling as he chuckled and said, "Aren't you as well?"

"Very well then. What do you want, Jack?" She spun around to face him, turning her intense emerald eyed gaze into his own dark eyes. He smiled, taking her hand, and leading her away from Tia Dalma's deserted hut as he whispered, "My darling, I am in need of your assistance."

"What would that be?" She asked, when he stopped walking, and turned around to meet her eyes once more.  
"Look at you. You're absolutley beautiful." He said, looking her up and down.

"Jack." She said in a mock disgusted voice, raising an eyebrow. "Stop beating around the bush. What is it?"

"I need your father's key."

"Damn it, Jack! You said you were giving up on that!" She said, pulling her hand from his, and shaking her head as she began to walk away from the captain. Jack caught up to her as the thunder rolled louder and said, "Love, please."

"Why on earth would I help you? After what you did to me? Give me a reason why I would help you."

"Ellie, I told you! I didn't want to do what I did!"

"Oh, trading me for the fountain of youth after Barbossa took it from you? If I hadn't have escaped, I would have been killed in his bloody mutiny against Port Royal, Jack! How would you have liked a murder on your hands?"

He smirked, finding her flaw, and said, " I wouldn't have been the one that murdererd you, love."

She pulled her hand away from his when he tried to grab it again and said, "Indirectly, you would have. Now leave me alone."

"Why are you here?" He asked her, when she had walked to the river to get back in her boat. She didn't turn around, but said, "Why do you think?"

"Darling, you remind me a lot of your mother sometimes." He said, walking down to meet her.

"Why do you need my father's key?" She asked him, to his pleasure, suddenly interested. He gently turned her back around to face him, taking the rope from her hand and said, "I need the Amethsyt of Baldez."

"Why would you need my father's key?"

"Because...deep within the Isla Cruces, your father has a chest. And deep within that chest, your father has an amethsyt. And for me to be ruler of the seas, I need that amethyst."

"How do I benefit from this?"

"You're truly Tia's daughter, well, Calypso's. Your father as you know if the most feared pirate of the seven seas. Have you ever met him?"

"Never. He thought that I was some recarnation of one of my past family members. The family member that could dethrown him because she had before. Something like that." Michelle said, looking up at Jack for the first time. He took in her beauty as she said, "Why?"

"Did he say which family member, love?" Jack asked her as she sudied his face. She eventually shook her head and said, "No. I never spoke to him. My mother never told me either. I just remember her giving me the foutain of youth so that I would never reach the age of 21. The age of the recarnated family memeber. That was the age I could come in to my 'powers' and defeat him. And you never answered my question, Sparrow. How will I benefit from this?"

"The joy in knowing you killed your father and co-rule the sea with yours truly." He said with a bow. He stuck out his hand and said, "Do we have a deal?"

She laced her fingers through his and said, "Aye."

"Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Swanson." She smiled as she walked in the direction of the _Pearl._ Calypso was suppossed to be the most beautiful of all goddesses. And while Tia was pretty, the most beautiful had apparently went to her daughter. Jack smiled as he watched her rock, then, realizing he was staring he said, "I always wondered why your mother wasn't there that time to meet Davy after his ten years was up...I guess your the result of that."

"Jack." She said, in a warning tone. "You know my mother would have killed you for that."

"Yes, I know she would have." He said, smirking. "But at least you inherited goddessly beauty." He walked past her as she gaped at him. Then she realized that this was Jack Sparrow. He was the most forward man in the seven seas.

He helped her up to the deck. Will, who had been talking with Gibbs (He had been drinking from the fountain too) went down to meet Jack. He stopped when he saw her. She reminded him so much of-

"Elizabeth." Will whispered.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, wrinkling her nose. Jack nugded will and said, "William, this is Calypso's daughter, and of course Robert 'Maelstrom' Swnason's daughter, Michelle. Michelle, this is William Turner."

She smiled at him a smile that, had he had a heart, would have made it flip. She took his hand and said, "How do you do?"  
He smiled at her, finding the strength to do that from somewhere and said, "Nice to meet you."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Jack said, "Ellie? Make yourself at home, dear. And we'll make way to Cruces!"  
She nodded at Jack, and before she followed him, she said, "It's nice to meet you too."

Will smiled to himself. Then, realizing he was just standing on the deck smiling, he waved to his own ship that was trailing them, to follow Jack to the Cruces. He looked back up at Michelle, and smiled again, before walking below deck.

**♥♥♥♥**

"- so after you dear old step-dad, Davy Jones, raised the Wench from the depths, your dad made a run for it." Jack said, handing her a bottle of rum. She wrinkled her nose, as was her custom when she was confused or upset, and taking the bottle from him she asked, "Why did he do that?"

"Because, like I-" He pointed to Will, who was sitting beside Elle, and said, "-and Will's father, he had a dept to pay. But it wasn't because he did him a favor, if you know what I mean. It was because when Robert confessed to your step-dad that he was actually your father, Davy swore to him to make him live in hell. I think it was quite seriously, actually."

Jack took a big gulp of his rum, while Elle and Will stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He did. "Your father went mad. Started killing people...putting curses on everyone in sight. He killed Antonio Baldez. Baldez, at the time, was ruler of the sea. Not Jones. Baldez put a curse on Young Mr. Swanson just before he died saying that as long as he lived, everything thing he touched would turn to stone. His food...everything. Even your mother. He fleed from her, to the Isla Cruces. Never been heard from since, and since he is immortal, thanks to your mother, I suspect he's been living in that hell for over a century."

"So, Davy basically got what he wanted." Will said, putting his own rum bottle down. Jack nodded and said, "Yes, William. In a way, Davy Jones got exactly what he wanted. Robert couldn't touch anything, even himself for he would turn to stone. And, he was so mad at Tia-Calypso-, that he not only put her into a human body, but took you away from her. He kept you-"

"-and raised me like his own." Elle said, looking down with an unreadable expression. "He was so different then."

"Aye, he was. But that was before he went mad." Jack said, with a smirk. "Me and your step-daddy were all honkey dorey then, because I had promised in 13 years I would be serve on his ship. So, when he had to go back out to sea, he put you in my care. Because you were 8 at the time, in 13 years, you be 21. The age your father though that you would _'come into your recarnation powers'_." He said the last part in a mocking voice, before drinking from the bottle again.

"But I didn't last 13 years, because when I was 16, someone traded me!" She spat at him, resting her foot against the barrel Jack was sitting on. He smiled and said, "Now, love. I apologized for tha- OW!"

He rubbed his cheek, red and painful, from where she had just slapped him, and said, "I probably deserved that one."

"Of course you did." She said, driking from her bottle, glaring at him from over the top of it.

Will smiled over at her. When she saw him smiling, her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, and she went to go sit beside him. Jack rolled his kohl-lined eyes, as he sat back up, releasing his hand from his cheek. A red mark was very noticable on his young, handsome face.

But Will noticed Elle's lingering gaze at Jack a moment later. Will sighed, all knowing. Every girl that came in contact with the infamous Captain Jack soon would fall victim to his charms. Even girls like Michelle.

And Elizabeth, Will remembered with a pang.

Moments later, when Jack left to get more rum, "Will, you never really answered me. How did you become the captian of my dad's- I mean, step-dad's- ship?" She moved so that her eyes were bearing down on him. He looked down, and was suddenly aware of how dangerously close her knee was to his own.

"He killed me. Davy, I mean." Will took another sip of rum, not wanting to see her reaction. He had only known her for a few days, but the two were already very close. "Jack moved my hand to stand Davy's heart, my dad cut my heart out and placed it in the chest. I became immortal."

"What about-"

"My wife?" When she nodded, he said, "She wasn't immortal. So, I had to watch her die. Still remember that day, pirates every where...mourning over their king."

Pushing the thought of 'king' out of her mind, she said, "Oh, Will. Darling, that's awful." She said, resting a hand on his shoulder, and leaning closer to him. He turned his face and smiled at her, saying, "Its fine now. It's been so long...but it's still there."

"As it should be." She said, smiling. "You should never forget her."

He stared at her for a moment, before leaning closer to her. Maybe he was rushing things, but he felt like he knew her. She reminded him so of Elizabeth, and instead of making him feel sad, it made him feel like if that hole in his figurative heart was finally filled.

When her soft lips were just inches from his, a loud voice said, "Got more rum- Oh-" He put the bottle down and said, "Sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting."

"No." Elle said, hiding her flaming cheeks. "You weren't...I was just.." She looked down at Will, and back to Jack. "-going to bed. Goodnight Jack." She said, walking past him. She smiled for a moment at Will, before saying, "Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, Ellie." Will said, smiling up at her.

Jack looked disgusted as he said, "Oh, he can call you that without getting a sword shoved up his as-"

"-it's different when Will says it." She said with a shrug, before dissappearing down the stairs.

After she was gone, Jack started laughing and said, "Ah, if my senses are correct-"

"-which they never are."

Jack continued as if he never heard Will, "I would say that Little Mr. Heartless is falling for the bewitching charms of the beautiful Miss Swanson."

Will just stared at him and said, "And you would say this, why?"

"Because, William. I haven't seen you look at someone like that since Lizzie." Jack said that in a completely different voice. He looked up at Will, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he said, "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't-"

"No, Jack. It's fine. It's been a century. I should move on." Will said, being truthful.

Jack smiled at his sometimes best friend and said, "Aye, mate. And look at it this way, young Miss Ellie is a very attractive girl. And don't try and deny it. She got those gorgeous looks from the goddess side of her. She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Will smile and said truthfully, "She is. Very."  
To that, Jack laughed and said, "To us, for being forever young and forever good-looking!" Will smiled as Jack raised his rum glass. Jack looked impatienly at Will to continue his toast.

He laughed, and clanked glasses with Jack, who said, after downing more rum, "This is the life, aye, William?"

"Aye, Captain Sparrow-" The handsome Mr. Turner said, raising the glass to his lips. "-it is."

**♥♥♥♥  
I thought it was a cute little ending to my second chappie!  
I'll update soon, loves!  
XOXO  
**♥Autumn♥


	3. Never Again

**Because we are remolding rooms in our house, and therefore I will be stuck here allllll day,  
you get another update.  
Not to mention my stupid cousin's driving me to the point of insanity.  
Who needs a brother when you have him?  
-**shudders**-**

**Yeah, so...on with the show my loves!  
MWAH!  
****♥**Autumn**♥**

**♥♥****♥**

_"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum..."_

_"...drink to the devil, and be done with the rest...yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."_

Below, Will watched the young captian in horror. He didn't know why he was suddenly scared. He'd seen Jack drunk like this before, but he still had a very strange feeling about all of this. "Fancy seeing you, William."

Will turned around to see Michelle lazily walking up the stairs. A small smirk appeared on her pretty face as she asked, "So, what kept you up? The weather-" She raised her emerald eyes to look at Jack. "-or his horrid singing?"

Will smiled as he followed her gaze to Captain Sparrow, and said, "How about a mixture of both?" She smiled, taking her gaze off of Will and said, "He's mad. Brilliant, but absolutley mad."

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide." He asked her, voicing what Jack had said to him over a century ago.

"Truly is." She smiled to herself, as she looked back up at Jack. "But then again, Jack's a remarkable person." Will caught her eye for a moment, before saying, "How long did you live with him?"

"Jack? About 5 years. Then he traded me for the fountain of youth." She followed Will to the railing, where he was now, leaning against it.  
"How did Barbossa get the fountain of youth, exactly?" Will asked her, not taking his eyes off of the waves that were crashing against the boat as the rain slowly stopped.

"Well, Jack had the fountain and also wanted the_ Pearl_, Barbossa had _the Pearl_, but wanted the fountain. Barbossa wouldn't compromise so Jack told them that I was part goddess. He traded with me. Typical Jack, though. Never forgave him for it. Thank God that I escaped as soon as I stepped foot on Barbossa's ship." She said, raising her eyes to Will. "Heaven knows what would have happened to me."

Will looked behind _the Pearl_ to see _the Dutchman_ following closely behind them. "It was hard on him. I can't imagine how it is for you."  
Everything had been so quiet, that her voice almost scared him. He smiled down at her, not taking his gze off of his ship, and said , "Did you really love him?"

"He was the only father I ever knew. In a way, I did love Davy Jones. But when I saw who he truly was, it was hard to."  
It was silent again for a moment, before Elle said, "Will, may I ask you a personal question?"

Will felt his cheeks heat up, but said in a suprisingly calm voice, "Tell me your question and I'll decided if I'll answer it."

She laughed and said, "Where's your heart?"  
He smiled at her and asked in a mock accusing voice, "Are you trying to kill me, Ellie?"

She gasped, raising her hand to her own heart and said, "William Turner, you have found me out!"

He laughed, turning back to the ocean, and said, "Honestly? I don't know. I gave it to Elizabeth, but after she died, and with the mutiny, I didn't want to go back to Port Royal. Jack said something about your father having it."

"I wouldn't put anything past him." She said, laughing, but not out of humor. "Will, we've known each other for a while now...so, when you find your heart-"

"-don't you mean _'if_'?"

"No, when. Because you will find it. Will you do me a favor?"

He turned to her and said, "Anything for you, Miss Swanson." If you had asked him if made him feel good when he saw her blush as he said that, and he said it didn't...well, he would have been lying.

Getting over it, she regained her confident voice, and said, "If Elizabeth was as amazing as you and Jack say she was, she would have wanted you to be happy...right?"

"Yes."

"Well-" She leaned closer to him and said in a whisper, "-when you get your heart, don't be afraid to give it to someone else."  
He opened his eyes when she pulled back, and asked in a slightly shaky voice, "What do you mean?"

She smirked and said with a shrug, "I don't know. You tell me." She closed his eyes when she brushed against him as she walked by.  
He watched her walk up the stairs, and he smiled to himself as he materialized on the deck that she had just walked on.

"AH! Damn it, Will...just because you can do that doesn't mean that you-" She was cut off when Will pressed his lips against hers. It took a moment before she got over her shock, but when she did, she moved her hands behind his head, bringing him closer to her.

They kissed for a minute, before he gently pushed her up against the mast. She felt him smile against her lips as she moved her hands to his wet ringlets that were sticking to his face...

Will moved his hands to her waist, when-

_"-he is a blacksmith." Governor Swann had told his daughter._

"He's not a blacksmith-" Elizabeth said, removing Will's hat and staring lovingly into his eyes. "-he's a pirate."  
And she took him over in such a passionate kiss.

Will jerked back quickly as though he had been struck by lightning. He looked down at her confused face. He shook his head, and ran down the stairs, ignoring her pleas, "Will! WILL!"

He ran down to the bottom of the ship, and closed the door. Leaning against the door, he fell to the floor. A single tear rolled down his tanned, handsome face as he thought about her...

Which girl? He couldn't decide.

How could he love another girl when he still loved Elizabeth?

**♥♥♥**

"- ah. Yes, yes, yes. I see your point. Ah, my dear-" But Jack was cut off when he saw Michelle's angry expression the next morning. He raised an eyebrow at Gibbs, who shrugged, and took his map back as he walked to the other side of the ship to prepare to turn east...yet again.

"Darling, what ever is the matter?" Jack asked her in a seductive tone. He sat beside her on the stair and wrapped an arm around her. She pushed it away and said, "Not now, Jack."

He released her shoulder, giving her that pout that always used to work on her. But it failed, miserably.

He leaned back on his elbows, letting the Caribbean sun drown him, as he said, "My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." He paused a moment, remembering when he had said that last. Hadn't it been on this very deck?

That was a little too weird. Even for Jack.

"It's nothing." She said, playing with a curl that, thanks to the rain the night before, was a lot more curlier. He stopped her hand from twisting it, and brought it down to his lap. Shocked, she looked over at him and said, "Jack?"

"Yes, dearie?"

She hesitated for a moment, and looked down at their entwined fingers. She took a deep breath as she said, "Have you ever been in love with someone that you knew you shouldn't be in love with?"

Jack smiled a sad smile as he said, "Yes, in fact. I have, love. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and said, "No reason, Jack."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out where she was getting at. After another moment of silence between them, he untangled his hand from hers and said, "Well, I'm off to get some rum. You want some, darling?"

"No thank you." She said, getting up.

"Love, if you need to talk to someone, I'm your pirate." She smiled him and said, "You're a good man, Jack."  
He smirked and said, "I try, love."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, and then disappeared down stairs to get more rum.

"What was that?" Came an angry voice from behind her. She rolled her emerald eyes, and started to walk away when he materialized in front of her. He smiled, but not in a happy way, and said, "I guess you forgot I could do that."

"Will, just leave me alone. Is that so much to ask?" She pushed past him, but he grabbed her wrist. She was turned away from him, but he kept a firm grip on her wrist as he said in a completely different voice, "I'm wanted to say I was sorry about last night."

"What?" She asked, as she held back her tears. She pulled out from his grip and asked in a bitter tone. "Leaving me without an explanation? Or the kiss?" When he didn't answer, she smiled and said, "I thought so. Look, in a few days, this'll all be over. My father'll be dead, you'll heart and we won't have to cross paths ever again. Just stay out of my way until then, ok?"

This time she got away, leaving Will standing alone on the deck. "Damn it." He muttered as he put his head against the mast. Jack, who had been watching from the stairs, walked up to Will and said, "Good move, Turner."

"Jack." He said, in a warning tone before taking the rum bottle from him. He took a drink and then shoved it back at his on-again, off-again best friend. Jack put a hand on Will's shoulder, comfortingly, and said, "Mate, you need to do something about this drinking."

Will raised his eyes to look into the eyes of Jack, just to see if he was joking. But Will soon realized that Mr. Sparrow was completely serious as he said, "It's become a habit! What good'll a drinking problem get ye?" He asked that before he took a big drink of rum. "Hmm?"

"You're completely right, Jack." Will said, in a sarcastic tone. Missing Will's sarcasm, or maybe not even caring, Jack smiled at his friend and said, "I'm always right, William."

Will rolled his eyes when Jack was out of sight, and walked where Elle had just gone. The door was shut now, and she was crying.

"Elle?" He called, knocking at the door. "Let me-" It hit him that he could...  
"WILL!" She called from inside the small room. She got off of the floor, and went to unlock the door when he put his hand on the door to prevent her from opening it.

"Ellie, listen to me." She shook her head, and kept pulling at the door knob. "Michelle, please listen to me."

Something in the way he said that made her turn around and look at him, "What do you have to say to me? An explanation perhaps?"

"Elle, I did that last night...I left you because I've never been in love with anyone other that Elizabeth. I didn't know what to do, because I still love her, but I'm not in love with her. And I just thought that it would be an insult to her memory by kissing you. I didn't know what to do!" He ran his hands through his hair like he usually did when he was frustrated.

"Will, I never told you to stop loving her! She was your wife. All I was saying is that you are still alive. You're still here and she wouldn't want to you dwell on her death forever. She would want you to be happy." She said that as new tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

He nodded and said, "She would want me to be happy."

"What would make you happy?"

He smiled, pushing back her curls, and said, "This." He leaned down and kissed her just like he had the night before, but this time, she responded immediatley.

"Wait." She said, pulling back. "Promise me you won't leave me again."

Will smiled as he rested his forhead against hers and said, "Never again."

**♥♥♥**

**R&R!  
Before I slip into insanity...  
♥**Autumn**♥**


	4. Promises

**Hola! I mean... **insert random pirate greeting here.  
**I'm back with another update!  
Like I said, remodling suck so I'll be home ALL stinkin' week.  
Which is really fun.  
Yay.**

**Anyways, I've decided to update.  
Cause remember, and update a day keeps the Kraken away.  
Here's your update!  
Enjoy, loves!  
**

**♥**Captain Autumn**♥**

♥♥♥♥

He smiled down at her sleeping form. He was really confused on why they were in a closet, and asleep in said closet, but stopped thinking that when he saw her chest gently rising and falling.

When her eye opened, he quickly shut his, not wanting her to know he had been staring at her.

She rolled over, and hit her head against the wall of the small closet she found herself in. She opened her eyes, and looked around the dark, four-walled prison, only to soon see that Will was _asleep_ on the ground just beside her.

Although, she believed otherwise.

She smiled as she brought herself up to her knees and said, "Will?" He didn't move, but she could tell that he was awake. "Will?" He pushed her hand away, and when his back was turned to her, he smiled. "Will!" She was basically whining now.

She sighed, Will thought she had given up, but a moment later, she whispered in his ear. "I know you're awake." He still didn't move, so she said, "You ticklish, darling?"

He made no movments, though in his mind he was completely cursing at himself for not waking up sooner. He was ticklish.

_Very._

She smirked when she saw that his shirt was hanging open, just slightly, revealing the scar where his heart should be. She sighed, smiling, and took her index finger and began tracing the outline of his scar.

He was trying not to squirm, but eventually, he gave in and yelled, "_Elle_! Stop stop stop..." He gasped between laughs. Laughing herself, she collapsed back down on the floor as she said, "I knew you weren't asleep."

He smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, she twirled one of his curls around her finger and said, "We've been in here all night."

He smirked and said, "So we have, Miss Swnason." He smiled at her flaming cheeks, as he pulled her up to her feet, saying, "We'd better be going before they come looking for us."

She smiled at him. When she continued to do so, he asked, "What?"

She shrugged, still smiling, as she said, "Can a heartless man love?"

He pulled her gently to him and said, "I don't know." He kissed her again, but not before saying, "-but I can sure as hell try." She giggled as he kissed her, but stopped when the ship shook violently, sending them both crashing against the wall.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Elle asked, following Will out the door. He took her hand, and carefully, the two of them made their way up to the deck. Much to their surprise, it was only early morning. They had been thinking it was at least in the middle of the day.

"Jack-" Will had started to ask when they got up to the captain who was trying his best to steer the ship. But Will was cut off when the ship shook again, sending him backwards into Michelle.

"Ow! Will!" She cried when she fell against the mast. He went over to her and helped her up, saying, "Sorry, Ellie." She rolled her eyes, but followed him up the stairs once again.

"Jack, what's going on?" Will managed to choke out as he and Elle grasped the stair rail for dear life as the ship shook again, sending half of the crew back with it.

Elle watched in horror as the front of the boat lifted up, sending some crewmen into the sea. "Jack!"

"Love, I know." He hissed, though not directly at her. He was staring dead ahead of him. Will turned to follow his gaze and said, "Jack, wha-"

There was a ship. A small one, but there were a lot of old, rugged pirates on board, chanting around a fire that had started in the middle of the ship.

He listened closely, and realized with a pang what they were saying:

_'Hear our plea, hear our call. Rise from your grave, watery deep...'_

Elle walked over to the edge of the ship, watching them with some amusement. Will's fears were confirmed, and he ran to the edge of the boat, and grabbed her back, yelling, "Get away from the rail!"

Clinging to him, she asked in a surprised voice, "Will, what's wrong with you?" He just shook his head and stared in horror.

_' Tear you victim, limb by limb, kill you victim, life to end...'_

"What the bloody-" But Elle never got to finish her sentence.

_'Kraken! Come to us, avenge your death, hear our plea. KRAKEN! Rise from the depths..'_

"JACK!" Will yelled when he saw the oh-so-familiar pink tentacle rise up above the captain. Jack turned and cried, "Oh bugger."

Elle screamed when the tentacle made contact with the ship, not really destroying anything, but taking a few crewmen with it. Jack fell down off of the deck, onto the floor about 6 feet down. Elle broke out of Will's grasp, and ran to Jack as he laid on the ground.

"Jack?"

He opened his eyes and said, wearily, "Love, it takes more than a stupid little beastie to take down Captain Jack."  
"You sure about that, Jack?" Will asked, helping Elle bring him to his feet. "I seem to recall a time when it did take you down."

"Had to bring that up, didn't we?" Jack groaned at Will. Will smiled, but was cut off by Ellie's screams. Both men looked up to see her flying at least a hundred feet into the air. She was caught by a single tentacle, and drug under water.

"ELLE!" Both Jack and Will ran to the edge of the ship. "Will, you're the captain of the_ Dutchman_." Jack said, removing his jacket. "Go over there and stop it!"

"How?"

"I don't know!" Jack cried, standing on the railing. "How did Jones do it?" And with that, Jack jumped in to the sea, searching frantically for Elle.

Will closed his eyes, and in an instant, he appeared over at his own ship. The soul of James Norrington walked over to him and said, "We've got a problem."

"Is it about 500 feet long, weighs about 3,000 pounds and has 6 tentacles?" When James nodded, Will said, "Yes, I know."  
He pulled his bandana tightly around his head, pulling his ringlets back and trying to remember how Davy Jones controlled the Kraken.

Will's eyes landed on the gigantic wheel that was in the middle of the ship. He stared at it for a minute, before saying, "Of course." He stood on the railing and called out to his crew, "Men! On my command, I want you turn that wheel, alright?"

"AYE!" They yelled, positioning themselves around it. He looked out to sea, hoping that he would see Jack and Ellie, but he didn't. With a heavy 'heart', he yelled, "NOW"!

They started turning the wheel. What once would have filled him with fear, now filled him with hope that the monster would be controlled. He had no idea how those people had risen him from his grave, but they did so. And the Kraken was alive again.

He heard that familiar thump as the ship rocked slightly. They all waited for a moment, seeing if it would start back up, but it didn't. He had controlled the Kraken.

_Maybe Jack was right_, he thought to himself,_ maybe I am becoming Davy Jones._

Remembering, Will ran down the stairs and yelled to Norrington, "Take over for me. If the Kraken comes back up, do that again. Alright?"  
James nodded, then Will materialized back over to _the Pearl_.

Elle hopped over the railing as Jack lifted her up. Jack took his arm off her waist and asked, "Are you ok, love?" She nodded and hugged him. Jack hugged her back, and motioned for Will to walk over to them. Will did so, and took off his jacket, and wrapped it around Elle.

"We've got a bit of a situation." Jack said to them, as they followed him up the deck. Elle pulled Will's jacket tighter around him, as she leaned on to him, shaking rather violently. Will put an arm around him and said, "Yes. I've kind of figured that out already."

"Jack, who are they?" Elle asked him, talking her eyes off of the eerie pirate ship of the men who had summonded the Kraken. Jack followed the yyoung girl's gaze as the ship dissappeared into the fog.

"I don't know, but I reckon your father sent them." He looked down at her, "Love, how old are you?"

"20. 21 in a week."

Jack smiled, not a happy one, but said, "That's it. You come into your powers in a a week. In a week, he thinks he'll be dead." Jack leaned against the mast as he said, "He wants you dead and he's not going to stop at anything. Little did he know though that we've got the next Davy Jones on our ship. He's Kraken ploy backfired."

"What do we do?"

"Try and get their as fast as we can." Jack's face suddenly changed as he said, "He won't stop until she's dead."

♥♥♥♥

_"Yo ho, yo ho...a pirate's life for me..."_

She sung under her breath that night. The days were getting longer, and the Caribbean sun seemed to always be out, beaming down on the decks of the_ Black Pearl_. She twirled around the sword that was in her hands, and marvled as it glistened in the moonlight with every twirl.

It was early night as she sat on the stairs. The night seemed to never come anymore. But it was now, and she looked out to sea as the moon's light reflected off of the ocean.

_"We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho..." _

The ship rocked slightly with the waves as the young girl got up to walk over to the mast. Leaning against it, and ignoring the scratchy feeling in her chest and throat when she coughed, she continued:

_"...we kidnap and ravage, and don't give a hoot...  
Drink up, me 'earties yo ho!"_

She stopped singing for a moment. She rested her head against the mast, closing her eyes, and sat in the silence of the the calm, Caribbean night. She was interrupted, though, when footsteps came closer to her. She smiled to herself upon hearing his voice sing in a surprisingly sober voice:

_"We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. ..."_

As he sung those last five words, she felt a warm bottle be shoved into her hands. She opened an emerald eye to see a pair of black boots walking away to the railing. She opened both eyes to see Jack standing at the railing, looking out at the sea like she had done only moments earlier. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was smirking his 'Sparrow Smirk' as he sung his favorite line of the song:

_"...We're devils and black sheep, **we're really bad eggs**..."_

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." She finished for him, coming to stand beside the infamous pirate. He smiled to himself as he said, still looking at the moon's reflection, "You really shouldn't be out here, love."

Smilng, she rolled her emerald eyes as he turned his own to her and said, "But you never have listened to anyone before."  
Raising the bottle he had shoved at her to her lips, she said, "Oh! Does that sound familiar at all?" It surprised her how the rum burned her throat as it went down. She put a hand to her chest, as Jack looked over at her with a genuinly worried expression.

"Love, are you alright?" He asked, putting an arm around her to steady her.

"Yes." She said, holding on to the railing, for she was now feeling lightheaded. Jack looked down at the rum bottle, and taking it from her, he said, "Maybe we've been having a little too much rum these past few nights, darlin'."

She suddently felt more releaved. _Yes_, she thought, _that's probably it_. But her fears came back, as she tried to ignore the pain that was now coursing through her. Not wanting Jack to worry, she put on a brave face, and listened to him as he spoke.

Removing his arm from her waist, where it had been, he walked back over to the mast and said, "You can't tell me that you didn't want to end up a pirate."

She smiled, still in pain, though trying to ignore it, "From what I grew up around? Of course I did."

Jack smiled, turning to face her once more, as he said, "But I don't see a mark on you." He said that as his smile turned into a smirk. His 'P' was shining proudly in the moonlight. Since James Norrington's nephew brought the EITC back in revenge for his uncle's death, pirates were once again being marked.

And all that Jack and the other had worked for those years ago, was to waste a few decades later when Ronald Norrington broght the EITC back stonger than it ever had been. After his death, his son, David, took over.

Wanting desperatley to crush Jack's boast, she raised her own sleeve up to show a 'P' freshly branded into her own skin. Jack didn't look very shocked as he said, "Congratulations, my dear. You've finally crossed over from the land of goddesses to the land of pirates. Well done."

She rolled her eyes as she said, "Just because I have goddess in me, doesn't mean I am one."

"No." Jack agreed, studying her. "You're a pirate goddess. Fair compromise?"  
She smiled as she leaned against the railing, beside Jack, and said, "Fair compromise."

"Cheers to that." Jack said, rasing his bottle in a mock toast, before lifting it to meet his lips. Elle laughed at him, before turning around to look at the sea again. The pains suddenly shot back thru her. Trying once again to ignore it, she turned back around.

But the feeling in her chest and throat came back as she was sent into a coughing fit.

"Elle? Ellie!" Jack yelled, throwing the bottle to the ground (sending it into a million pieces) and taking her into his arms.

Gibbs was woken up by this, and ran from the downstairs where the crew slept. "Cap'n, what's wrong?"  
Jack shrugged, picking Elle up, and said, "I don't know. Go get Will!"

After Jack had disappeared into the captain's quarters, Gibbs went to the top deck and began signaling to the_ Flying Dutchman_.

Over at the _Dutchman_, James ran down the stairs and began banging on the door to Will's room. "Captain? Will!"  
Will sleepily walked over to the door and opened it, startled by the look on Norrington's face. "What's wrong?"

He followed Norrington out the door to see Gibbs signaling him. Norrington looked over at Will and said, "He said something about Michelle-"

All James had to say was Michelle, and Will had already began to materialize over to the_ Pearl_.

Will frantically ran down the stairs to see Jack. He saw Ellie in the bed, and screamed, but Jack pushed him out into the hall.  
"Jack! What the hell is wrong with her?" After Jack shut the door, he turned around and faced his friend, trying to hide his worried face.

"Will, I don't want you to be worried-"

"I already AM worried! I plenty worried-"

"Will, I think she's just got a little...'cold' or something. I don't know. She stared coughing, and she just fell unconsious."

"SHE DID WHAT?" Will yelled. Jack sighed and said, "I'm sure she's fine, William."

Will fell against the wall, breathing heavy, not being able to look up at Jack. Jack put a comforting hand on Will's shoulder and said when he realized why Will was freaking out so much over this, "I'm sorry, Will. I forgot."

"It's fine, Jack." He said, not meaning it.  
Jack, hinting that he didn't mean it, said in a completely different voice (one he often used with Ellie, a gentle one), "You can go on with her. I'm sure when she wakes up, she'll want to see you." Will couldn't speak, so he only nodded. After giving Will's shoulder a pat, Jack walked back up the stairs.

A little cold?

Will remembered with a pang the time when the doctors said that's what Elizabeth had. And look what happened to her.

He walked into the room, fighting back his tears when he saw the lifeless form of Michelle. She looked like Elizabeth.  
He sat down beside her, taking her hand. A tear rolled down his cheek on to her arm.

He rested his head on hers, and whispered, "Don't leave me too."

She wearily opened an eye, and said to him with a weak smile, "I never will."

He smiled down at her, before laying down beside her, and wrapping his arms around her.

She eventually fell asleep, but Will didn't. He stayed there with her all night, awake, making sure she kept her promise.

♥♥♥♥

**Aw.  
Ain't Will just...  
Will?  
What can you say to descibe that beautiful man?  
...  
No words really are good enough for his wonderul sweet gorgeousness...  
Yeah,  
Anways...You wanna keep that old mean beastie, Kraken, away don't ya?  
Well, loves, press that purplish blue button and review!  
Or it's off to the lovker with ya.**

**Yeah, you're right. I am having waaaaay too much fun with this.  
**♥♥Autumn♥♥


	5. Memories and Stones

**The lyrics in this chappie I made to the tune of Davy Jones' Music Box.  
They don't really go to the tune, but just nod your head and pretend they do alright?  
Here's your cookie.  
Hope you enjoy the chappie, loves.  
**♥Captain Autumn♥

♥♥♥♥

_"Darling, when I leave you-" He whispered in his daughter's ear. She wasn't really his daughter, but she had become his daughter. He placed the tiny music box in her hands. "-I want you to take this. Play it every night, and don't forget me."_

_She smiled as her fingers danced across the keys as she sat on the only father figure she had's lap. To most, Davy Jones was a heartless cruel person._

_But to Michelle Isabella Swanson, he was her father._

♥♥♥♥

She walked over to the window, humming the song he had taught her so many years ago. She pulled the hem of her silky night gown up as she sat near the window watching the waves crash around the ship. She looked down at the heart shaped music box in her hand, just like the one her mother and 'father' had. She opened in, and began to sing:

_"When the days are long and dark.  
Hear the song of my beating heart.  
Tears I've shed for you are still,  
my pain I've felt is real."_

Unknown to her, Will was standing outside the door, listening to her as she sung. The words pierced him, though he didn't know why. Her voice was like Jack said. "The voice of a goddess" It truly could enchant any sane man.

_"When my heart bleeds for you.  
Ne'er to die, never to choose.  
Life or death, neither is as cruel.  
Neither will lead me home."_

He peeked into the room, to see her still staring out the window.

After she finished, and the music box played its final notes, she closed it, and looked back out at the sea. He couldn't believe how weak she looked. Her normally rosy cheeks were a paler shade, and her bouncy ringlets fail limp down her back. She sat the music box down, and when she did that, she saw Will. Smiling, she asked in a teasing voice, "Fancy seeing you here, Captain Turner."

He smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, and said, "Well, darling. It is my ship." She giggled as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "I was thinking about you." She said a minute later.

He smiled and said, "I know."

She pulled back, slightly, and asked confused, "How did you know that?"  
He smiled against her shoulder, where he had been resting his head, and said, "Didn't Davy ever tell you? It's one of the perks of being like him. I can tell when someone's thinking of me."

She smiled, "Oh really? How did you know it was me?"  
He kissed her cheek, pleasantly surprised that it wasn't as hot as it had been the night before, and said, "Do you really have to ask that?" He looked at her for a moment, before asking, "How do you feel?"

"Honestly? Amazing, love. Just wonderful." She said that with humor in her once sparkling emeraled eyes, but now they just looked tired. It killed him to see her like this. He momentarily closed his eyes...

_"It's just a little cold." They had said. "It'll blow over in a couple of days."_

_But when it didn't, and when it took a turn for the worst...his 'heart' broke. He walked in that last day before he had to set sail once more. He took her hand in his, and said, "Don't you leave me, Elizabeth."_

_She smiled, weakly, and said, "I never will."_

"Will? Are you ok?" Michelle asked him, pulling away from him, and looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. Coming out of the horrible daze, he nodded and said, "Yes. I'm fine. Are you?"

"I told you I was."

He smiled and said, "You're lying."

She turned around to face him and said in that same teasing voice, "What? Another perk of being the new 'Davy Jones?"  
He shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed, and said, "No. I just know you."

She rolled her eyes as she walked back over to the window. He saw her glance at the music box, and said, "You miss him, don't you?"

"I don't know." She whispered, "I mean, a man like him? Who would?"

"His daughter." Will said, getting up and walking back over to her. Looking out the window, he said, "No, he wasn't your real father, but he was the one you knew." He turned to look at her, to see if she was going to respond. When she didn't, he said, "Did he teach you the song?"

"What song?"

"The one you were singing."

She blushed slightly and said, "You heard that?"  
He nodded and said, "Yes. And there's no need to be embarrassed about it. You have a gorgeous voice."

Her blushed turned deeper, making her cheeks have that rosy color they used to naturally have. "Yes, he did."

"Almost scary how much it reminded me of myself." He looked back up at her and said, "Come here." He took her hand and led her out of the room. He pulled her down the other set of stair, until they were directly at the bottom of the ship.

"Will." She said, when she realized where they were. He smiled and said, "I never got a chance to move it. I'm glad I didn't." He gently pushed her to the door and said, "Go on."

Her breath caught when she saw it. The organ.

_"That was it, darling." Davy said proudly to the young girl. She had heard the song so many times, whether it was by her mother, or father. Or that music box, she had picked it up._

_Davy came to sit beside her and said, "Play it again." His eyes filling up with unshed tears._

"Play it." Will said, coming to sit beside her on the bench trying to forget how creepy it was to sit in this room. The last time he had been in this room, he was trying to get the key. The key that he now wore around his neck.

She smiled as she put her hand on the keys and began to play the familar tune.

"When it seems that all is gone,  
This song, my love, plays for you.  
As my heart beats slowly more,  
the ship comes to the shore."

"Are you waiting, love ,for me?  
On this shore, I've only dreamed.  
Ten years have passed since I last seen,  
your face that still haunts me."

_"As I sail away from you,  
Pain sets in, and sees me through.  
Lies, and death will come soon for me.  
But I shall never die."_

_"Beating heart locked inside the chest.  
Haunted pasts, and no love to last.  
You are gone, but still with me.  
And love shall never die."_

She played the last few notes and sat in silence, waiting for Will to say something. When he didn't, she turned to him to see unshed tears sparkling in his chocolate eyes. She moved her hands from the keys and said, "Will, I'm sorry."

He managed to smile as a single tear rolled down his handsome, tanned face. He tightened the grip around her hand as she rested her head on his chest and whispered, "You won't end up like him. You won't."

He kissed the top of her head, allowing a tear to fall and hit her arm as he said, "I can only hope, darling."

♥♥♥♥

"What the bloody 'ell?" He heard Jack cry out below him. Will had taken Ellie to the_ Dutchman_ while she was sick, but now that she was better, they were back on the _Pearl_. Will smiled when Jack came on the deck he was on and asked, "You lose, Jack?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked, taking the rum bottle from Will's hands and placing it on his head that was now turning a very attractive shade of purple. "Damn girl cheated."

"Oh, come off it, Jackie." She spat at him playfully as she bounced on to the deck. She stood beside him and said, "Sparrow! You cheated the whole bloody time."

"I did not!" He said, glaring at her. She smiled, and he took the rum bottle, turned around, and pouted as he stuck it back on his head. She turned to Will and said in a voice you would talk to babies in, "Somebody's a sore loser."

"I heard that, Michelle." He said from the other side of the ship. He uncrossed his arms, and angrily walked back to the young girl who was waiting for him patiently with a smile. "You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID BLOODY TOO!"

"You say bloody way too much, darling." She smirked, crossing her arms as she said, "I did cheat!"

"And I say you didn't cheat!" Jack said, proudly, thinking he had won. Will looked over from the barrel he was sitting on and smiled at Jack. Jack looked over at Will, then to Michelle, then back. He gaped at her before saying, "YOU ARE EVIL!"

"Sticks and stones, love." She smirked again, sitting down on the railing. Jack wagged a finger in her face and said, "I do not like being quoted you...you..." He leaned closer to that his face was inches from hers as he muttered in a voice that would only be reserved for the meanest and cruelest of curse words, "..._cheater quoter lady beast_..."

"That's the best you've got, Mr. Sparrow?" She said, crossing her arms. "You can't think of anything good comebacks and you can't win fights. What else can't you do?"

"Steer ships." Will muttered. When Jack glared over at him, Will smiled sweetly and asked, "Did you say something, Jack?"

Jack smiled suddenly and pulled Will to his feet. Will dropped the bottle as Jack did that, and stared up into the face of Jack, who suddenly looked as if he had gone mad. Which, he probably had years ago. "You're the best swordsmen I know."

Will smirked, "So he admits it."

"SHUT UP!" Jack said, giving Will a shake. Will looked scared as Jack leaned closer to him. Ellie looked at the two, then said in a muffled voice, "I knew there was something _weird _about you, Jack Sparrow."

"What the bloody 'ell is that suppossed to mean?" He asked, pushing Will back a little. "If you saying that I like-"

"Jack, what are you trying to say to me?" Will asked him, in a worried tone. Jack smiled in a flirty was as he looked at Will for a moment. Ellie looked wide eyed at the captain holding on to Will. Jack smiled again, as he said seductivley, "I love you, mate." He leaned closer to Will.

Will, very scared now as Jack leaned down closer, backed up and said in a squeaky voice, "_Jack_! Honestly-"  
"Damn it, Will!" Jack said, taking his hold off from the young captain. Ellie was in a fit of laughter by now, as Jack said, "Yes. That is why I have all of these women coming up to me and smacking the living daylights out of me."

Will rolled his eyes, and fixing his now crooked shirt as he mumbled, "Don't ever do that again, Jack." He sent a glare in Elle's direction, but she was too busy laughing to notice. "What did you need?"

"Fight her!"

"What?"

Jack looked at him as if he started to speak another language. "Fight her. F-I-T-E... H-E-R. Fight her." Will looked over at Elle who said, "Don't bother correcting him. It does no good."

Will looked at Jack and said, "Why?"

"Because! I want to see if she can do that move that she did on me." Will looked at Jack, with an almost evil glare as he said in a toneless voice, "Jack, you may want to reword that."

Jack replayed the sentence he had just said in his mind. With a smile, he said, "That move. I want to see if it's a fair fight! Because she-"

"I did not cheat, Sparrow." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine." Will said, pulling out his sword. Ellie smirked when she saw him do this, pulling out her own, and said, "Sure you want to do this?"

Will rolled his eyes, and said, "Let's just see if you're as good as you say you are." She gracefully bowed, but then started at him with full force. Taken off guard, Will quickly tried to disarm her, but failed.  
As they fought, Jack was yelling, "GO WILL! KILL THE CHEATER...well, not_ kill,_ just beat her...GO WILL! BOO CHEATER!"  
Even though they were fighting, it was hard to miss Elle as she rolled her eyes.

Will found it hard to walk backwards down stairs, and fight, so he just jumped over them. Elle ran down the stairs and came at him and blocked them. As their swords were locked, Will smirked and leaned forward, "Not bad, Miss Swanson."

"Not bad yourself, Captain Turner."

He smiled again and said, "How about you show me this move of yours." Elle was taken back by this statement at first, but when she realized what he meant she nodded. She grasped one end of her sword, and twirled it around, knocking Will's sword out of his hand and sending both of their swords twirling in the air. She caught both of them and said, "See?"

He smiled, impressed and said, "Not bad." She flipped his sword so the handle part was facing him. Taking it from her, he looked up at Jack and said, "That's a completely legal move Jack." He put his sword in his belt once more and looked into the face of the gapping Mr. Sparrow.

"You're not serious!" Jack cried, staggering down the stairs. "She cheated-"  
"No." Will said, shaking her head. "She did nothing to ignore the rules of a fair fight. She only took her opponent off guard. She didn't use any outside weapon...like a gun perhaps."

Jack narrowed his eyes at that and walked back up the stairs. Ellie smiled and wrapped her arms around Will's waist as he watched Jack angrily storm back to the upper deck. He was a sore loser.

"Was it really a legal move?" She asked him as he turned to face her.

"Would I lie about it?" He leaned down and kissed her, but stopped a moment later when the ship stopped rather suddenly. Will tore his lips from hers, expecting to see the Kraken once more. But instead, he saw an eerie looking island.

Jack walked down the stairs and said, "Well, young Captian Turner, I guess we shall be returning. Hopefully with your heart and not this cheater. Maybe she'll get eaten my cannibals." He said the last sentence in a very happy tone of voice.

Elle rolled her eyes, and turned to Will. "I know a temporary spell that will let you walk on land for seven days. At the end of seven days, if your not in the ship or water before the green flash, then you'll-" She paused, not wanting to continue. She placed her hand on Will's head and said, "I used to do it for Davy all the time. My mother taught it to me."

Will wasn't scared. Now, if it had been her mother performing the spell, well, that would have been a different story. He felt a rush go through him as she whispered a few words. "Just make sure five minutes before midnight on the seventh day, you're back on the ship." She turned to follow Jack off of the ship as she said, "I, unlike my mother, have not mastered the art of bringing people back to life."

Jack helped her off of the ship and in to the roboat. After Will had gotten in, they started off. He looked down as they sailed to the shore, (and as Jack mumbled about something), Will saw skulls and bones laying beneath them.

He caught Ellie's eye, and she looked just about as scared as Will felt.

Jack, on the other hand, was obviously to drunk to feel human emotion. He had apparantly drank from the rum bottle that he had been using to make his bruise go down. His bruise was purple and huge, and he was drunk.

Jack smiled, leaning back on the small boat as he looked behind them. They followed his glances, to see a stone island.

The island was made of stone, completely. Everything.  
Will felt Ellie take a sharp breath in as she saw the island. He put an arm around her as he heard Jack start to sing under his breath.

"..._never shall we die_..."

But Will noted that when Jack sang that, it was like he was wishing that. Because life, wasn't a guarantee.

♥♥♥♥

Hope you liked it! I don't know how much I'll be able to update this weekend, but I'll try.  
Love you guys!

♥♥Captain Autumn♥♥


	6. Summoning the Goddess

**Hey! Thankies to my four reviewers last chappie! I was going to wait and post this tomorrow, but I won't be home at all tomorrow, so I'm giving it too you today! Thanks for reading guys! MWAH! **

**♥**Captain Autumn**♥**

♥♥♥♥

Jack smiled as they neared the island. Michelle's jaw was dropped as she looked at the completely stone island. She looked to Will for his reaction, but he was already yelling at Jack.

"This is stupid, Jack! We'll bloody be turned to stone!" Will watched in horror as the captain got out of the boat when they rested against the island's very rocky shore. Michelle covered her eyes, not wanting to watch Jack turn to stone, and Will looked away.

A moment later, they heard laughing as the drunk Captain Sparrow happily jumped up and down on the stone. He smiled at Will and said, "What's wrong, Turner? Scared?" Jack chuckled to himself as he walked away.

"No." Will called out, slipping an arm around Michelle's waist and bringing her out of the boat. She reluctantly stepped down, and when she did, she closed her eyes for a moment.

"This is so weird." She whispered, clinging to Will as she looked at the island made purely of rock. "Did he have to touch everything?" She asked, letting go of Will. Will sighed, following Jack to who know's where, and said, "Apparently so."

"Oh, gosh..." She said from behind him. She wasn't over exaggerating or being dramatic over this. It was a very creepy sight, to see an island made or rock. Everything from the trees, to the rocky sands...everything.

"Don't drag behind, mates, lest be turned into rock." They heard Jack call from somewhere in front of them. Elle groaned as she took Will's hand, and followed closely behind him. If it wasn't for this man having his heart, and Ellie, Will would have left Jack on that island, and sailed away on the _Dutchman_.

"Jack? SPARROW!" Will called out a moment later, "Where the hell are you- AHHH!" He felt someone grab his waist as they fell thru the trap. He felt something scratch his skin, as they fell roughly on the ground below them.

"DAMN IT!" Michelle screamed rather loudly when the collided with the ground. "Everything had to be STONE!"

Will would have laughed, had a pain not shot through his back. She took his hand, and pulled him to his feet. "I can't see anything." He whispered, taking her hand again. She looked around, squinting and said, "There's a perfectly placed torch over there that we probably should be worrying about in a moment because it probably means that someone is down here watching us."

She looked around as she said that. Will walked away from her, to the torch, and said, "The weird thing about that is, that actually made sense." He took the torch, and called, "Ellie?" He screamed when he turned and saw with the torch's light a face staring back at him.

"What? I don't like being alone." She whispered, looking around. "Especially in weird..caves..made...of..stone..." She took his hand again and said, "I don't like this."

"Please stop saying that." He said, because every time she said that, he became more and more scared.

He pulled her down a little passage, making sure she was close behind him. She was a little too close, he soon figured out, when her sword jabbed him hard in the leg. He grunted in pain, and she whispered, "Sorry."

"That's fine, darling." He groaned, "-just back up a little." She did so, and they began walking again. It was so quiet, Will asked her, "You know what may help us? Why don't you sing or something."

"Are you serious?" She said, laughing. When he didn't answer, she said, "Fine."

_"As I sail away from you,  
Pain sets in, and sees me through.  
Lies, and death will come soon for me.  
But I shall never die."_

_"Beathing heart-"_

"Yeah." He said, cutting her off. "Anything but that."

She smiled, though he couldnt' see it in the darkness, and said, "Sorry. Um..."

_"Yo, ho Yo ho, a pirate's life for me-"_

She stopped singing when the cave started shaking. Will screamed, and pushed her back. Soon enough, she heard rocks falling all around her. "WILL!" She yelled, after the wall had seperated them. "WILL!"

Silence.

"WILL! OH MY-"

"Darling-" She heard a minute later. She sighed out relief when she heard him laugh and said, "-I'm immortal, remember? Are you alright?"  
"Yes." She said, falling back against the wall. When she felt something fuzzy run past her leg, she screamed and said, "No!"

"Keep singing."

"Yo...ho..." She started shaking as she sat there in the darkness. She heard footsteps walking closer to her. "Yo...ho..." She closed her eyes, because even in the dark, it just made her feel better. "..a pirate's life for me..." She almost stared crying in fear when she heard someone breathing just a few feet from her. "...we pillage...we plunder...we rifle...and loot..."

The breathing became closer. "...drink up, me hearties, yo ho..." Closer still. "We kidnap...and ravage...and don't give a hooahhhh!!" She started screaming when someone's arms went around her. She kicked and screamed, ignoring Will's cries of "MICHELLE!"

She took out her sword, and carelessly started swinging it. "Whoah!" Someone yelled and took her sword. "Love, you trying to kill me or something? Be more careful." She almost collapsed with relief when she could make out Jack's face from light seeping thru a crack.

"Oh my gosh." She said, putting her sword back into her belt. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? MY HEART COULD HAVE STOPPED!"

He smirked and said, "I could only hope." Ignoring her expression, he walked over to the rock wall and asked, "Will? Mate? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack." He said with a groan. "I probably broke something in my hand, but I'm fine." Elle walked over to the wall and said, "I wish I could get to you. I know a healing charm."

"_I know a healing charm_." Jack said in a woman's voice. "Pfft. Well, aren't you special." She put a hand on Jack's shoulder, and said, "Darling, I'm so sorry you so upset with me for taking Will away from you."

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH ALL THESE 'JACK'S SO QUEER' JOKES?" Jack yelled, making another rock fall. "It hurts." He said that, pouting and arms crossed, looking up at Ellie with sad eyes.

She stared at him and said, "Jack, darling, you may be handsome." She leaned closer and said, "But looks aren't everything, _love_."

"Liar."

"Prove it."

"I am handsome."

"I know. I said you were."

"You can't resist me." He said, leaning closer to her. "You want to kiss me...hold me...and -"

"Ok, Jack, please for my sake, stop there." Will's disgusted voice came from the other side of the cave. "And stop bothering her."  
"Who said I was bothering her?" Jack asked, looking at the rock wall, as if Will could see thru it.

"You're bothering me." Elle said, smiling sweetly at him. Jack narrowed his eyes and said, "Well, love. You didn't seem to have a problem with me a few years ago in Tortuga. Or do you not remember that blissful night?"

She gaped at him as Will made some sort of weird noise from the other side of the wall, "GRANT JACK SPARROW! YOU LIAR!"  
"I am not lying, darling." He whispered in her ear, "I know what you like."

"OH MY- GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled, pushing him off of her. "I never-"

"You did, love. You did."

"LIAR!"

"Prove it." He said, smiling. She gaped at him, before saying, "Ah...I...I hate you."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." He said, sitting down and leaning against the wall, pulling his hat down a little over his eyes. He was smiling to himself as she just stared at him. He was obviously very, very happy with himself.

"I hate you!"

"Well, I don't really care!" He yelled back at her, "We've have good memories, so that's all that matters." His smile grew even wider when he heard a gasp coming from the other side of the cave, no doubt, from Will. After a moment, of silence, Will asked, "What exactly happened?"

"Oh, you really want to know, mate?" Jack said, happily, as he got back up and staggered over to the wall leaving a stunned (and angry) Michelle staring after him, "Well, it all started on an evening in Tortuga. The girl had a bit too much-"

"Grant, I swear to you. You say anything, and you will regret it." Michelle said in a murderous tone that Jack, nor Will, had ever heard her use before. She had also never called Jack by his first name. "I will kill you! And no stupid 'fountain' can save you from that."

"Oh. What are you going to do, love? Kiss me to death?"

"JACK, SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR HAT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" But Jack wasn't listening. He was too busy making kissy faces at her. She screamed in frustration as she sat on the floor, back turned to Jack. Will was being extremely silent over behind the wall, as Jack continued to make noises.

"Oh, goodness. If something in this cave doesn't kill me, I'll surely go mad!" She said in a dramatic tone as she took a fist full of hair, and rested her head in a hand as Jack said, "Why? You're in a cave with me!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

It was silent, before Jack asked in an amused voice, "I bet you can't even spell ridiculous." She spun around fast, and said, "Ok, Jack. Look who's talking! You can't even spell fight, much less a very complicated word like that!"

"Whatever, darlin'. I don't need smarts when I have-"

"JACK!"

"What? I was going to say good looks."

"No you weren't!"

She sat down again, looking awat from him, as he said, laying on the cold, wet floor, "You know you love me."  
She crawled over to him, and leaned in so that her lips were just inches away from his, "Yes, darling. That's exactly why I said I HATE-"

She was cut off by Jack squeezing her cheeks together, making her lips poof out. "No no." He said in a voice you would talk to a three year old with. "Bad, Ellie. Ellie's been a bad girl."

She smacked Jack, making him release her cheeks as he yelled, "Damn it, Michelle! Would you stop smacking me!"  
"Not until you-" She narrowed her eyes, and said, "You disgust me, Jack."

He smiled, laying down once more, and said, "Makes me feel like my person in life is complete, dearie." She groaned as she walked over to the wall, and said, "Will? You've been awful quiet, are you ok?"

"The eunuch's probably upset that-"

"Jack, he is not a eunuch!" She spat at him, turning to look at him. "So, would you kindly stop calling him one, Grant?"  
"Not until you stop calling me Grant." Jack said, leaning up on his elbows, "And how do you know he's not a eunuch?"

"I'll smack you again-" She said, making a move towards him. He covered his cheek and said, "Sorry, love."  
"Sure you are." She said, her own face red from where he had squeezed it. She raised her hands up to the wall, a trick her mother had taught her, and tried to sense Will. Her heart fell when she felt it.

"He's not in there." She whispered, fear overcoming her.

"Who's not in where?" Jack, asked, oblivious.

"Will!" She said in a paniced voice. "He's not in there." Jack made one of his trademark faces as he pulled himself to his feet and said, "Will? Mate? You over there?" When silence accompanied his call, he said, "Oh, well this is wonderful. Eunuch-Will's, gone missing."

Michelle ran over to the wall and said, "We need to find an opening." Jack followed her, and looked up to the part of the cave's roof that had an opening. Light was seeping thru, and he said, "You're small enough to fit thru there." He put his hands on her waist, and lifted her up thru the opening.

When she was out, he cried, "Move the stone away, and I'll crawl out." She did so, and helped pull Jack out. She noticed now that Jack's face was white. He nervously bit his lip, and said, "Come on."

He took her hand and led her down the path that they had came, when she saw where they were going, she stopped and said, "No! Jack, I'm not leaving. We've got to find Will!"

"Darlin', if your father has him, he's as good as dead!"

"Well, if you won't come with me, I'll go myself." Jack stared at her for a moment, before saying, "You remind me so much of-" He stopped himself, and said, "-nevermind." He nodded and said, "Well, come on then. Let's go find your eunuch."

Ignoring his comment, she followed him down the path and asked, "Who do I remind you of?"

"No one, love."

"Jack." She took his hand and pulled him to a stop as she asked, "Who do I remind you of?"

He turned to look at her, and said, "The person, your relative, that your father thinks that on your 21st birthday...the soul of this person will come into you and dethrown him. Not quite like a recarnation, but close. He killed her. Everyone thought that she died of a cold, but she didn't. The doctors just thought she did, but she didn't. She died of fear. He was going to kill her, because he wanted to be king. Always wanted to be king-" Jack paused as they continued to walk back down the path. "-she promised that one day she would overthrow him, but she died before she got the chance...you're the next in line for the title."

"What are you talking about?"

Jack turned to face her, "Your father was the Pirate King's cousin. After he found out that the Pirate King was his cousin, he became furious. For years, he had wanted this title, and never got it, because every pirate lord voted for themself. Always. Until your cousin was elected. I changed it, because I also voted for her. He vowed to kill her, killing a lot of people just out of rage. Including Baldez, but that's another story." He looked of in the distance as he said that, then he looked back down and said, "But he made a mistake, because your cousin was a headstrong girl, just like yourself. She promised to pay him back for all he had done, then he tried to kill her. Multiple times, it had Will all upset-"

"Will?" Jack made a face as if he shouldn't have said that.

He closed his mouth, suddenly, but then said, "Yes. Your cousin was Elizabeth Swann, Will's wife. Your father changed his last name simply because he hated your cousin. You're actually a Swann not Swanson." Michelle was too stunned to speak, so Jack said, "My father wrote the code, and the code states that the next pirate in the family of the Pirate King would take the place of the dead one. Your father, being cursed by Baldez, couldn't be the King, so the title comes down to you adding yet another reason that your dear old dad wants you dead."

She looked down at the ground as she said, "I'm a recarnation of Elizabeth?"

"No. But in the next few days... you could very well be possesed by her spirit. Sounds fun doesn't it?" He asked, smiling. "Now, Your Highness, I think we have wasted enough time talking about this. We need to go find William before he's turned into a statue."

Stunned, she turned around...but when she did so, she wished she never had.

"Oh, bugger." Jack mumbled when he saw the same pirates that had risen the Kraken from the depths were standing in front of them. They chained Jack and Ellie up and led them down the path. They soon came to a volcano, and Jack's eyes grew wide as they crossed the narrow bridge.

"This can't be good for my hair." He mumbled, looking down at the bubbling lava. "Not a nice day for a swim, ay? OW!" One of the pirates poked him with their sword. Jack stuck his tongue out at him, but stopped when the pirate rose the sword up once again.

After more minutes of walking, they ended up at a camp. "Ellie!" She turned her head to see Will tied up to a wooden post in the middle of the ground. Jack groaned and said, "More cannibals. Peachy."

The biggest pirate came and jerked Elle from the bunch, and placed a gun against her head. "NO!" Will made a move to try and break free of the ropes he was in, but two strong pirates pulled him back and restrained him.

"Miss Swann-" The pirate hissed in her ear. Will's eyes locked on Elle's for a moment. She just smiled sadly at him as the pirate jerked her again and said, "-I want you to tell me how to summon your mother."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

He jerked her harder, and said, "YES YOU DO! Tell me how to summon your mother."

"No!"

"Miss Swann, I have ways to make you talk." The pirate spat in her face. He motioned for another pirate to come up. Elle started crying when she saw that familiar chest being brought out in front of her. She looked over at Will, and her fears were confirmed. They had taken the key from his neck.

The smaller pirate unlocked the key, and took the beating heart out. She started sobbing uncontrolably as the pirate raised a knife to the heart. The pirate restraining her said, "Summon your mother, or he dies!"

She opened her mouth, but Will cut her off. "Darling, don't! They want to summon Calypso so that she can lift the curse that Baldez put on your father. If she lifts the curse, he'll kill you." He looked on the verge of tears, before saying , "Don't do it."

A single tear rolled down her rosy cheek, as she said, "Will, I'm sorry. Some things are more important then the your own life." A tear rolled down his cheek as she said, "Love makes you do stupid things, right?"

She looked up at the pirate and said, "I'll do it."  
Will closed his eyes, as she said,_ "Convoque el Calypso. Diosa del mar. Convoque el Calypso. Lo más favorablemente posible del thee."_

The clouds turned dark, and lighting shot thru the sky. Some of the pirates gapsed, some ran...  
Will opened his eyes. His and Elle's gazes locked for a moment, before she said, "I love you, Will."

Just after she said that, the pirate that had been restraining her, threw her to the ground. He pulled out his sword, and put it under her neck. Will screamed as the pirate pushed it just a little deeper, not puncturing her, but drawing blood. The pirate smiled and said, "Your father has no use for you now."

She closed her eyes, waiting for him to pierce her, but he didn't. Thunder rolled louder, and she opened her eyes as another flash of ligtning shot thru the sky.

He looked petrified as a voice ,in a familiar accent that her, Will and Jack recognized, called out, "Nobody hurts me daughter."

**♥♥♥♥  
Ok...so if you're confused, PM me and I'll try and clear some stuff up for you.  
I know's it confusing, but I know where I'm going with this.  
And what makes sense in my head, may not make sense to you...  
Yeah...  
Review to save William's heart!  
DO IT FOR WILL!  
**♥♥Captian Autumn♥♥


	7. A Pirate's Intuition

_Happy Birthday to me!_

**Well, tommorrow at least!  
And you would not believe all the cooly pirate stuff I'm getting!  
♥♥♥♥ I LOVE MY WILL PILLOW!!!!!!!!! ♥♥♥♥  
Gah, Orlando is way too hot...  
..nah...he's perfect...**

**It should be totally ilegal to kill...or almost kill...or somewhat kinda sorta but not really...kill Orlando Bloom off in a movie.  
Do you know how many girls were dying in the stupid movie theater?  
Well, chances are...you were one of them.  
My makeup was long gone, and I clawed my mest guy friend to pieces as I screamed...  
I haven't freaked out that much since Johnny got eaten by the Kraken...  
...or when Will got lashed...  
That was painful.  
I think I was yelling more than he was.**

But I know who you could kill off.  
But I'll never tell, for fear of getting killed.  
So I'll just sit back, be calm...exhale deeply while hugging my brand new and totally hot Will pillow,  
and upload my new chapter.

**Gah, I have lost it.  
But apparently you have too, since you just read my complete and totally insane babble about nothing.  
See? Still going.  
I'm like the Energizer Bunny.**

**Another year has not been good to me, as you can see.**

**I wonder what I'll be like when I'm 90?**

♥♥♥♥

All of the pirates froze when Calypso materialized in her human form, just before them. Even though she was in her human form, she had changed since the last time Jack and Will had seen her...which would have been her turning into a million crabs on the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

Jack shudder against his tight ropes as he remembered that though. But as I was saying, even though she was in her human form, she was most definetley a goddess. She was gorgeous, and aside from her hair and skin color, looked a lot like her daughter who was still on the ground with a sword at her throat.

Calypso looked down at the form of her daughter, lying with at sword at her throat. She just shook her head and said, "No one hurts her." And all she did was raise her hand in the air, and instantly the pirate holding the sword flew backwards against stone. Either he was knocked out or-

"Did you kill him?" One of the pirates asked her in a squeaky voice. He instantly regretted it, because she asked him, "Ya wanna be next?" He screamed and ran from the campsite. The others followed him, and soon disappearing behind the rocky hills.

"Come on." She said, leaning down to help her daughter up. "We don't have much time. He be sending his army back up here once he knows it be me." Michelle just stared at her for a minute, before jumping into her arms. Calypso laughed and said, "Me baby." She pulled back so she could push back some of Ellie's hair, "I missed ya."

"I've missed you too." Elle said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hugged her mother again, and said, "So much." As Caplypso hugged her daughter, her eyes fell on Jack as he tried to untangle himself from the ropes. When the pirates ran off, Jack was sent to the ground and tangled in a rope web.

"Tia Dalma..." He said, sweetly. She looked at him for a moment, before saying, "Jack Sparrow." Michelle giggled when she saw the look on Jack's face. He got over it, and said, "Can you assist me?"

"I'll be expectin' a payment." She said with a wide grin. He gaped at her, and she looked at her daughter and said, "Should I?"

"I know what I would do, but you're a lot nicer than me." Michelle said, crossing her arms. Tia laughed, and walked over to Jack and untangled him. Elle smiled at her, and moved her head just a little. She was going to turn and see where her father's army had just ran, but her eyes locked with Will's. She gapsed and said, "Oh, gosh. Sorry, Will."

He smiled at her as she untangled him. When she was through, he stopped her by taking her hand. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to speak. "Why did you do that, darling?"

She didn't look at him, so he took his hand under her chin and lifted it up to his, "Will, I'm sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm really sorry. It's just I knew that my mother wouldn't let me get hurt."

"But your father! He'll-"

"He won't do anything." She said, reaching out to smooth back his curls. He watched her do that, and she said with a small smile, "We'll get through this together, ok? He won't do anything to stop us."

Forgeting that her mother was a few feet in front of them, he leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

She blushed slightly, more so at the fact that he did that in front of her mother, and said, "I love you too."

"Not trying to interrupt this moment that makes me feel as if I had eaten a Kraken eyeball-" Jack said, walking past the couple on the ground as Tia watched him with some amuesment. He picked up the key, and tossed it to Elle, "-you may want to keep an eye on this-" He picked up the heart, placed it back in the chest, and said, "-William? You don't want to lose this-" He picked up a small bag of treasure and shook it, smiling at the jingle.

"I think wha' Jack is tryin' to say is, we need to get out of here." Tia said, lowering her eyes to her daughter and smiling. Michelle gave a nod to answer her mother's unspoken question.

After Will was freed, Michelle looked up at her mother, and asked, "Did you know about-" She glanced at Will, and walked closer to her mother and said in a whisper so he couldn't hear her, "-about Elizabeth?"

"Yes." Tia said, motioning for her daughter to follow her. "I did, darlin', but I couldn't tell ya."

"Why ever not?" Michelle asked her, in a harsher tone. "I'm to be possessed by the soul of my cousin, and you don't tell me? And, mother, I don't know if you knew this or not, but now I'm the Pirate Queen-"

"-king." Jack corrected her, sitting on a barrel, drinking from a rum bottle he found on the ground while Will looked at him, disgusted.

"Whatever." Elle said, turning back to her mother. "Mom, do you know how much stress that can put on a twenty year old?" She raised a curl up to let her mother see, "Look! I think I have a gray hair now!" Tia sighed and took the curl out of her daughter's hands.

"Wait...you're the Pirate Queen?" Will asked. Michelle, Tia, and Jack looked at Will, having forgot he was there. Elle's face dropped as she silently cursed herself for saying that so he could hear it.

"King." Jack said, irratated.

"Whatever." Will said, taking the rum bottle out of his hands, and tossing it to the ground. "How did this happen?"

"You missed a lot, William." Jack said, more irratated, as he looked for the rim bottle that Will had just tossed to the ground. Will shook his head as Jack found it and began drinking from it again. Will glanced back at Elle and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because!" She said, in an angry voice. "I find out, from all people, Jack Sparrow!" She turned to her mother, "Mother, couldn't you have told me yourself? I mean, this hasn't been the only thing you've kept from."

"What else have I kept from ye?" She asked her daughter, placing her hands on her hips.

"You didn't tell me that you were a goddess! And you lied to me about who my father was."

"That was to protect you."

"From what? I grew up thinking that Davy Jones was my father, and you tell me that my father's actually some man that you didn't even love?" She was crying now as she said, "I mean, what was I suppossed to do? Embrace the mad man that wants me dead because he thinks that I'm a recarnation of Elizabeth who swore to kill him but died before she did so?"

Will looked from Tia to Elle and back again, before asking, "Recarnation? What are we talking about?"

"Do I look anything like her? No."

"Yes."

Elle turned around to look at Jack, as he played with his compass, "Yes. You do look like her. And act like her sometimes too."

She stared at him, stunned, before looking at Will who almost reluctantly nodded in agreement. A tear formed in her eye as she asked the exact question Will was hoping she wouldn't, "Is that the only reason you love me?"

He didn't answer, not sure how to. She nodded and said, "That's what I thought." She twirled the key to the chest around in her hand as she tried to hold back her tears. Tia sighed, and said, "Darlin'-"

"No, I'm fine." Elle said, going to sit on the rock a few feet away from him. Jack laughed and said, "Good job, Turner. Ow!" He rubbed his head and looked at Tia who had just thrown a rock at him. She smiled at him, then said, "I know an abandoned cabin not far from here."

"How do you know this place so well, may I ask?" Jack said, getting up to follow her. Tia didn't answer him, she just looked back to see Elle wiping her tears on her hand, and Will not being able to look at her.

"Ah, young love." Jack said. Tia groaned, and walked ahead of him. "What? WHAT?" He asked, walking faster to catch up with her.

When they got to the cabin, Tia put a charm on it, so no one could get inside it. Jack walked over to the window, and said, "What do we do?"

Tia walked over to him and said, "Give him what he wants." And with that, she walked away from him, leaving a confused Jack behind. Ellie was sitting on a chair by the fire, Jack noticed that her face was a lot paler. He had thought that it was just because of Will, but now he wasn't so sure.

She coughed rather violently, before leaning back in the chair. He was going to walk over to her, but he stopped when Will got there first. He just made his way into the room that Tia had gone in, wanting nothing more than to bother here.

"Elle-" He stopped when she coughed again. She didn't want to, but she did. He sighed, "You're sick again, aren't you?"

She sniffed, "No. Of course not. Not that you would care."

"Ellie, I'm sorry!" He said, moving closer to her. "I'll admit that you reminded me of her, but that's not why I love you." He put an arm around her and said, "I love you. But I'll always love Elizabeth-"

"As I would expect you to. I'm sorry, Will." She said, resting her head against him. He wrapped his arms around her, and once again, her skin was extremely hot. "Elle-"

"Will-" She said, in a scratchy voice. "-I'm fine."

Much to her dismay, she started coughing again.After she was done, Will pulled her back to him and said, "Michelle, you are _not _fine. Why haven't you asked your mother to help you?"

"Because she doesn't need to." Elle said, sitting up, and resting her head in her hands. She was trying to hide it, but Will saw a tear roll down her visibly paler skin. He put a hand on her back and moved it in little circles, soon to find that she was shaking.

"Elle."

She just shook her head, "It's not like me to admit that I'm actually scared, but-" It broke Will's heart to hear that. And when he felt that, he actually glanced over at the chest. Feeling completely stupid for doing that, he turned back to Elle and said, "Why are you scared?"

All she had to do was turn to him, and that let him know that she wasn't scared because of her father or anything like that.  
It was because she was sick again.

"I'll ask my mother in the morning." She finally said, resting her head against Will's chest again. With one hand on her hip, he ran the other thru his curls like he did when he was upset or frustrated. She sighed when she saw him do this and said, "Will, not now-"

"Darling, just do it for me. Please." She looked up at him when she heard his voice. It was so shaky, and pent with emotion that she barely recognized it as Will's voice. That made her feel worse, hadn't she put him thru enough today? So she nodded and said, "Fine."

Before getting up, she leaned over and kissed Will's cheek. He closed his eyes when he felt her hot skin against his. When she pulled back, Will said, "I do love you."

She smiled as she stood up and said to him, "I know you. I do love you too."

♥♥♥♥

"I couldn't do anything to help her." Tia said, shaking her head, and staring at the ground. "I couldn't." She wiped a tear away from her eye, and looked up at Will. Jack was silent as he stared out the window, not really looking at anything. Will looked away from Jack, and asked her mother, 'Why couldn't you?"

"Her mind wasn't set." The goddess said, getting up. "As weird as it may sound-" She said in that familiar accent, "It be true. I cannot help somone who doesn't want it."

Will closed his eyes, as Jack said, "Well, why the bloody hell does she not want it?" Will opened his eyes again to see that Jack had walked over to where they were, and was looking either very upset or very angry. Maybe a mixture of both.

She shook her head to answer his question, and glanced over at Will. Jack did too, before saying, "Talk to her. She'll listen to you."

"Jack, I've already tried. She won't listen to me."

"Will, please." Will stared a moment into the emotion-filled eyes he barely recognized as his friend's. As much as he hated this man sometimes, he couldn't be more far from that emotion right now. He reluctantly nodded, and said, "Where is she?"

He walked up the narrow stairs, to see her sitting beside the open window. It was a perfect view of the untouched sea. Everything else almost was stone on this island, but the sea remained the same. He tore his eyes off of the gorgeous view of the sea, and to Michelle who once again looked sick and weak.

Even though she hadn't seen him, she said, "I guess she told you."

"Yes." He said, making his way over to the window seat. Once he sat beside it, he said, "Ellie, why don't you want her help?" He tried to say that in the calmest voice possible, but it didn't sound like it. She must have heard this, because she looked over at him.

"Will, I don't want her help because I don't care what happens to me." Will followed her eyes to the view of the sea once more. "Who am I to change the path that I was put on. I mean, even my mother taught me everything happened for a reason. And for some weird reason, I feel like this should happen."

"That you should die?" He shouted at her. She was taken off guard, and looked over at him, startled because Will never yelled at her. She looked on the verge of crying when she saw Will's tear filled eyes, and said, "I won't die."

And for some reason, Will believed her. She nodded again and said, "Will, promise me something. Whatever happens- " She took Will's hand in her own and said, with her face inches from his own, "-promise me that you'll believe that I won't die."

"What? Why?"

She smiled a smile Will instantly recognized as her mother's, and said, "Call it a goddess's intuition."

He took her back into his arms as he leaned against the wall of the window seat. They sat in silence like that for a while, her leaning against his strong body with his arms wrapped protectively around her. After a long moment of silence, not an awkward one, just a thoughtful one, he suddenly moved and said to her in a quiet voice, "Well, darling. If I promise you that, will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

He smiled as he asked, "Once we get off this island, will you marry me?" She felt him slip the ring on her finger. She shifted to look into his gorgeous brown eyes, and said, "Will? Did you really have to ask me that?" And she kissed him.

He pulled back after a moment, and said, "No, I knew you would say yes."

She pulled back too, and asked, "How?"

He smiled, resting his forhead on hers, shrugging as he said, "Call it a pirate's intuition."

♥♥♥♥

The next morning, she woke up to find herself wrapped snuggling in the bed. She glanced over at the window, to see the early morning sunlight seeping thru it. She walked over to it, and closed it. As she did that, she noticed that some of the stone was vanishing.

The stone island was vanishing slowly, and for the first time since she had gotten there, she saw an acutal palm tree.  
Not a stone one, but the real one.

She pulled on her robe and walked down the stairs, "Mother, did you-" She stopped when all three of them turned to stare at her. "Hmm. Guess you did see it then." She walked over to Will and sat beside him as her mother paced back and forth.

"He knew we are here." She whispered quietly. "But his power is weakening." She walked over to the book she had on her table and said ,without looking at the three young people watching her closely, "When he killed Baldez during the Port Royal mutiny-"

"I thought Barbossa did that! Led the mutiny, I mean." She was interrupted by her daughter's question. She looked up at her daughter and said, "Aye. But after Jack took the _Black Pearl_ back, Barbossa needed a ship and a first mate..."

Tia said that like everything had been cleared up, but the three looked on at her with confusion. Tia rolled her dark eyes, and looked back down at the book, "...Baldez promised him that he would curse him...cursed tha man sayin' that whatever he touch, become stone...and that this would go on, until the ressurection of the King..."

"Well, that's great." Michelle said, crossing her arms, and sliding down in her seat. Will watched her do so, before glancing back up at Tia, and asking, "Ressurection, meaning?"

Tia rolled her eyes again, letting Will see where Michelle got it from, and said irrateted that she was being intterupted again, "Resurrection meain' that Michelle will be possessed by the spirit of the once great Pirate King. After the King's mission is complete, she will move on."

"Where on earth is she going?!?" Will asked, rather loudly. Tia smacked her head and said, "The old King! Not Michelle!"

"Oh." Will said, trying to stay calm, but failing to do that.

Tia sighed, and looked back down at the book. No one knew why she was looking down at this book, because it wasn't telling her the story that she was telling. But this was Tia, Calypso, whatever you wanted to call her.

When did she ever do anything remotely sane?

"...the only thing that can cure his curse completely is the Amethsyt of Baldez..."

"I thought he knew where that was!"

Tia glared up at Jack, feeling murderous that she was interrupted again, and said, "Yes. But he cannot touch it, can he? It will turn into stone!"  
Jack looked confused, and said, "But it's already an amethyst."

"But not a stone."

"But it's-"

"JACK!"

He smiled, shutting up, and waited patiently for her to continue, "...should a non-cursed person ever have possesion of the amethyst, they shall become ruler of the seas." Jack smiled at that bit. Tia looked up and said, "Why do I feel like there's someone else involved."

She walked over to the window as she said, "Barbossa left your father on this island to die after he became cursed." Jack went on as if he had not noticed the irony of that.

"So, Barbossa probably heard that Jack was going to find the amethyst that makes him ruler of the sea, and came after him. Which would explain those pirates. I recognized one man from Barbossa's crew. That's not my father's crew, that was Barbossa's crew staging to be my father's crew so that they could get you to lift the curse of my father so they could kill them themselves and get the amethyst."

Everyone stared at her because no one had said anything about Barbossa doing something like that. She shrugged, and said, "What? Use your context clues, people. Barbossa's an insane pirate. What do insane pirates do? They go after cursed things."

"Yes, but why would he still be alive?" Jack asked her.

"Darling, I'm 21. You traded me with Barbossa 5 years ago for the fountain of youth which he had stolen from you and then somehow got it back...so, he's here for the same reason you are."

"But I have the fountain."

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Then why do I also have_ the Pearl_. Shouldn't he have _the Pearl_ too?"

Eveyone was silent for a momen before Will said in a clearly annoyed voice, "Jack, this whole stupid story is already plently confusing as it is without you making it even worse by talking nonsense."

"Ah, someone's in a moody mood today, William." Jack spat at Will. Will spun around and glared at Jack ,"Well, if you would just keep your big mouth shut-"

"Oh!" Jack said, clapping his hands together, "Look who's talking, Mr. _Jack Sparrow Sent Me To Settle His Debt_!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO SAY THAT!"

"WELL WHEN DID YOU START LISTENING TO ME!?"

"SILENCE!"

Both of them turned away from each other, reluctantly, to stare at Tia's angry face, "Both of ye, shut up!" She massaged her temples as she sat back down and said, "We need to get this amethyst before his powew runs out."

"Why?"

"Because, Jack. If his power runs out while we're in the cave, we'll turn into stone." Will turned around to face Jack again, and said, "Would you want that?"

"No." Jack said with a genuine smile. "But, I could think of a certain captain of a certain _Flying Dutchman_ that I would love to be stone."

"Boys." Elle said, breaking them up. "Honestly."

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be leaving." Will said, to Elle, as he turned around.

"Oh, by all bloody means." Jack said, sitting on the other side of her, spinning a rum bottle in his hands, "Leave! I won't miss you."  
"Jack." Elle said in a warning tone, she turned back to her mother, and asked, "What do we do?"

"We'll leave in one hour. That'll make it so the sun is fully risen. He doesn't come out during the day. You, my dear, will probably be possessed sometime tonight-"

"Fun."

"So, I need you to do me a favor." She pulled out a bottle with a pink liquid and said, "Drink this."

"Mother, I told you I didn't need your help." She looked at Will, and said , "You did this."  
"Michelle, he did not do a thing. You are not strong, and the possession tonight will kill you if ya do not drink this."

Michelle grabbed the bottle from her mother and said, "I'll meet you three in a hour then." And she walked back up the stairs.

Tia saw the ring on her daughter's hand as she walked up, and turned with a smile to Will. He smiled too, but was cut off by Jack's singing:

"_Yo, ho yo Ho A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!"_

Will tried to ignore Jack's horrid singing as Tia sighed and said, "This is goin' to be a long day."

♥♥♥♥

**Yes. Awful chapter, I know.  
If you are still confused, just email me and I will explain as much a I can, loves.  
Tomorrow's me birthday, and I probably won't update 'till Wednesday!  
But you may get lucky...ha ha...  
Anways, love you guys!  
MWAH!**

**Review! Or I'll send ye to the locker.  
And no, it's so not Will's.  
So HA!  
Only I get to go in Will's.  
Where's Elizabeth, you may ask?  
That's for me (and the Kraken) to know, and you to maybe find out!**

♥♥Captian Autumn♥♥

* * *


	8. Family Reunions

_Happy day after my Birthday to me!_

**LOL! Thanks to you guys!  
Here's my update, even though I didn't say I was updating 'till Wednesday, I remembered I could today and not tomorrow.  
Yeah.**

**Hope ya enjoy, loves.**

**MWAH!  
**

**♥♥**Captain Autumn**♥♥**

**♥♥♥♥**

Elle balanced on a turned over tree stump as he mom paced back and forth. For some odd reason, Jack and Will still were not talking, and both were starting at her with amusment as she balanced. Will was in a better mood towards her, since she took the medicine from her mother.

She hopped off of the tree and walked over to where her mother and Will were standing. She coughed quietly, and Will wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "Are you-"

She smiled, "Will, I'm fine." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then asked, "Mother, what's the hold up?"

"This trail-" Her mother said, bending down. "It leads in two directions like he was tryin' to lead us wrong."

"Well-" Jack said, from where he was standing with his leg propped up against the rocks. With that facial expression, and they way he was standing, he could have put any girl into a trance.

Will cleared his throat, and nudged Elle, who smiled again and said, "Sorry, darling."

"-it leads in two directions." Jack said, strolling over to them. Elle closed her eyes, because being only human, she knew she was going to stare. "-there's four of us. Split us up."

"That is actually a good idea, Jack Sparrow." Tia said, in a surprised tone. Will groaned inwardly, because that had been exactly what Jack had wanted. For them to split up, because he knew exactly how Tia was going to split them up. And let's just say, he knew that he was not going to be walking with his fiancee.

"William, you shall be walking with me." Tia said. When she saw Elle's expression, she smiled reassurigly and said, "We'll switch later, darlin'. I would just like to have a little chat with him on the way to the cave."

Jack looked over at Will who mouthed to him, 'I hate you.' Jack smirked as he walked over to Ellle and was watching Will glare at him before mouthing, 'Keep telling yourself that.'

Will tossed Jack his sword, and spat in his face, "Oh, I will."

Tia looked at Jack, and shook her head. "We need to come up with something so that if one team finds the cave first."

Jack raised one finger, and ran back to the _Pearl_. Ten minutes later, he gave them flares. Tia smiled and put one in her jacket. Wil rolled his eyes and said, "We should get going shouldn't we?"

Tia nodded, and turned to walk down the path. Will waited a moment, and walked over and briefly kissed Ellie.  
"Watch him." He whispered, nodding towards Jack.

She smiled, "I will. Love you."

"Love you too." He started walking, and stopped before saying, "Be careful."

She smiled assuring him she would. Will followed Tia down the narrow path. Jack bowed and said, "After you, my lady." She rolled her eyes, and walked ahead of him. A moment later, she asked, "What are you up to exactly, Mr. Sparrow?"

He smirked again, since he had been waiting for her to ask that, and said, "The question is: What am I not up to?"

"You never cease to amaze me." She said, walking ahead of him. Jack was silent for a moment, before asking, "What did he tell you?" She spun around, and asked in a confused voice, "What did who tell me?"

"You fiancee." Jack said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure that he's told you something about me."

She shrugged and said, "I don't think that is any of your businness, Captain."

He smiled that now familiar smile as he said in that voice of his, "Well, darlin', when it involves me, I think it is my business."

"Ok, look, Jack." She said, "I don't know what your problem has been for the last few days-" She stopped and smiled, "Never mind, I think I do know what your problem is."

He watched her walk, before saying, "What's my problem?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Elle, what's my problem?"

She smiled and said, "Elizabeth. And this, with me being posessed, is bringing everything back. You loved her too but she loved Will. And you couldn't bear to watch her go, but you loved her and Will was your best friend. And you made that sacrifice. And you aren't as heartless as everyone thinks you are, darling."

She walked in front of him, not looking back at him. He caught up to her and said, "How did you know?"

"I'm a girl. That's what I do best." She waited a moment, and said, "Will did tell me about you stabbing the heart for him. Jack, why do always act like you don't care about anyone? You do have a heart."

He smiled, kicking the rock down the path, and said, "Yes, I know. But only few people know that." He looked up at her, and said, "Your William doesn't have a heart."

She laughed, "Literally. Yes. But he does have one."

"I know he does."

She smiled over at him. He smiled back and said, "Ths conversation never leaves us."

She raised her hands up and said, "Never said it would." She put them down, and said, "You're a good man, Jack."

He closed his eyes, remembering who had said that to him last. When he opened them back, he could tell that she saw it in his face. The fact that she had reminded him of her. Because, she knew, not only was Will going to be strongly affected by the possesion, but Jack was too.

And for some odd reason, she had the feeling that that was happening all over again.

"I ran into Sara in London last summer." Jack glanced over at her, not sure where she was going with this. "She wants to see you."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't like her."

"I do, Jack." She glared at him. "We just got into that little fight that year over-"

"Me." Jack said, smirking. She smiled too as he said, "But it doesn't matter now, love. And I call I tell you something?"

She nodded. "Darlin', I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, ok? And if you want to know the truth, I did have feelings for you that summer, and don't say that you didn't have them for me. Because you'd be a liar."

She froze when he said that, closing her eyes, and waiting for what he was about to say, " But, it's been different for me now. I mean, when I went out looking for you. I dunno, I guess I expected to fall in love with you all over again, but...when I see you...I see you as my sister, I guess you could say. Not anything else."

"Are you telling the truth, Jack?"

"Every word, love." She smiled, and did something that took both of them off guard. She suddenly stopped walking, and wrapped her arms around him. He laughed, and put them around her. "Oh, and your mother accidently let it slip out."

"About what?"

He smiled, not a smirk, and said in a completely sober voice, "I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle."

She smiled, and was about to comment on that, when a loud noise came from the trees behind them. They both froze, and Jack said, "Stay behind me." He took out his sword, and began walking.

She rolled her eyes, taking out her sword, and said. "Try and make me." She smiled, and walked into the trees before Jack.

**♥♥♥♥**

"So, you intend to marry my daughter."

Will smiled, slowly getting over the fact that Jack had done this, and said, "If you let me."

Tia laughed and said, "Of course I do, William. But I want ya to know one thing before ya go getting mad at Jack." Will turned to look at her as she said, "We talked last night, he does not love her like that. And if ya do not believe, I think it be best for the two of you to talk after this is all over."

Will didn't say anything as he walked in front of her, cutting limbs down with his sword as he went, "William, ya may find this hard to believe, but everything Jack has ever done to you, hasn't it always turned out for that best?"

He stopped to think about this, as she caught up to him and said, "You are his best friend. He does not want to hurt ya."  
Will was about to say something, when they heard a loud noise from behind them.

They turned to see smoke in the air. Will squinted, and saw that they were actually red sparks. "Elle and Jack. Tia!"  
Tia nodded, and the two of them quickly rn down the path as the spakrs continued to fly in the air.

"ELLE!" Will pushed thru the trees to see no one. They were just in darkness. "Elle? Jack!"

"Will! Get back!" He heard Jack's voice from somewhere in the cave.

"Jack, where are you?"

"WILL! Listen to me! I've got Ellie save. You need to leave." Will had never heard Jack's voice like that before. It scared him. He backed up, but it was too late.

"Master Turner."

Will closed his eyes. He kept telling himself, 'It's not true...he's dead...he's dead...he's dead..."

"I am here." Davy Jones spat in his ear, turning him harshly around. When Davy did that, he was soon facing not only Davy Jones, but Captain Barbossa and Seo Fang.

"What's going on?" Will whispered, backing up.

"Maelstrom is weak! He's brought them back from the dead to protect him and kill the King before she can defeat them. WILL, YOU HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Will didn't waste any time. He took off running and sped thru the cave. "JACK WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"FOLLOW MY VOICE!"

Will turned in the direction of Jack's voice as they three villians ran after him. "Jack! JACK! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

He felt someone reach out and grab him. He didn't scream, for fear of being caught if it wasn't one of the three pirates. He sighed out of relief when he saw Jack's face. "What the hell is going on?"

He glanced over at Elle, who was in tears. He was about to say something, when Jack said, "Her father's here. I saw him...he's weak. He brought them three back from the dead to protect him and to kill the Pirate King when she comes into her powers. That won't do any good though. But they don't know that she's just going to be possessed not recarnated."

Jack motioned for him to follow the two of them down the path and deeper into the cave. "Where's Tia?"

Will froze when Jack asked that. Elle nodded, and said, "I can't feel her. Being part goddess, I can always feel her. But I can't now."

Will groaned and said, "Why the hell is Jones doing this? I thought he hated her father!"

"I though that to." Jack said, looking at him, "But apparently, people do anything for a second chance at life." He glanced over at Will when he said that, making Will instantly know. Elle's face changed, and she whispered, "Will."

"What, darling?"

"Will, if Davy's alive..." She didn't have to go on. All three of them knew what she's was about to say. Will's hand when to his chest as Jack looked at Will and asked, "Where's your heart?"

"I don't know. Probably back at the cabin. I didn't think-" He stopped, "Jack, you don't think that he's going to try and stab-..."  
Elle put her hand to her mouth. Jack walked closer and said, "We need to get there before Jones does."

Will looked down at Ellie's neck to see the key hanging from her neck. Somehow, that made him somewhat relieved.  
Jack looked Will as they ran down the path and said, "And to answer your question, I think Jones'll do anything he can to live again. That's probably the only reason he's helping Maelstrom."

Elle's face changed when he said that. Will said, "Well, we need to get there before he finds it then."

Jack nodded and put a hand down to help Ellie off of the ground from where she was sitting. She followed the two men out of the cave, down the dark path. Once they were out of the cave, they stopped when they saw the smoke that was filling the island.

"What the bloody 'ell are they doing?" Jack said, waving his hand in front of his face. Elle started coughing and put her hand to her chest. Will, who was a farther behind the two, ran up to her. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Yeah." She said, as he wrapped an arm around her, helping her walk of the steep hill. He could feel how weak she was, and said, "Here." He lifted her up so that she was on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Will walked up to catch up with Jack.

As they were walking to the cabin, Jack said, "I don't know if Tia said anything to you."

"Yes, she did." Will said, looking down at Elle's hand that was draping across his chest. She had been asleep for a few minutes now. He smiled when he saw the ring flashing in the sunlight now that the smoke was parting. "Jack, I'm sorry. I mean, I shouldn't have-"

"Nah, don't beat yourself up over it, mate." Jack said, with a slight laugh. "We've had worse arguements before." Will smiled, Jack returned his smile and said, "Besides you don't need to tire yourself out. You're getting married in a few months."

Will smiled again and said, "She has her heart set on you walking down the aisle with her."

"As I will." Jack said with a smile. "You still mad at me?"

"Don't think I ever really was. Didn't have a reason to be." Will said, "But no. I'm not." He turned to Jack and smiled.

Jack returned it, and said as they saw the cabin over the top of the hill, "Take what ya can..." Jack walked slightly ahead of Will.  
Will sighed, but smiled as he walked closer to the cabin and finished for his friend, "...give nothing back."

The two walked into the cabin. Michelle was still fast asleep on Will's back. He shut the door, and gently laid her down on the couch, carfeul not to wake her. He kissed the top of her head and looked up at Jack who was standing beside the table.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Will asked, standing beside him now. Will looked down at the table that the chest was on the night before. Now it was gone. "Damn it."

"Maybe Elle moved it."

"She didn't move it." Will said, shaking her head. "She was asleep when I laid it there. She only has the key."

"Well, then that's the good thing, right? If Elle has the key, then they can't get into the chest." Jack looked at Will, and then said, "But we need to find it as soon as we can."

Will looked over to the couch, to see that Elle wasn't on it anymore. "Jack." He followed Will's gaze to see that she was gone. Jack groaned and yelled rather loudly, "ELLLLLE!"

"Nice." Will said, with a glare, as he held his right ear. Jack smiled sarcastically as the two walked up the stairs. "Ellie?"  
"Love?" Jack asked when they made it upstairs. There was no one there. Will and Jack exchanged looks, then Jack said, "Maybe she had to..."

"Jack." Will said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, she is a _girl_."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"See? We're arguing again."

"We always argue."

"No we don't."

"You said yourself that we do."

"I didn't."

"Jack."

"Will."

Will just stared at him before saying, "You don't remember that time on the way to Spain?" Jack followed Will down the stairs and laughed, "Yeah, when that chubby woman had it bad for ya? That was hilarious, mate."

Will rolled his eyes and said, "Not that."

"Oh, when you turned the_ Pearl_ in the wrong direction and the Dutchman ended up in _Singapore_?" Jack asked, "Well, that was your fault. I told you that that old man had no idea what the hell he was talking about. He was 99, Will."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Will asked, once they were back downstairs.

"He thought that he was Blackbeard. He tried to light his beard on fire." When Will just continued to stare at him, Jack continued, "He didn't have a beard."

"Ouch." Will said, opening the door to the deck. Jack followed him out, "Will." He turned to see what Jack was looking at.

"Elle, what are you doing?" She turned around, and to their horror, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground.

"ELLE!" They both ran over to her. Will picked her up and said, "Is she-"

"No, she's still breathing. Barely." Jack whispered, "What the hell just happened? Oh for the love of _Pearl_." Will noticed that Jack didn't laugh like he usually did when he said that, "Jack, what is it?"

"Will?" He looked down at Elle.

"Elizabeth?" He asked.

**I was going to be mean and end it there, but I'm giving you more. Because I'm in a good mood today.**

Will nearly dropped her as she said, "She's dying."

"Who, Lizzie?" Jack asked, getting over the fact that he was completely scared.

"Michelle." She said, looking back at Will. "She's not telling you, but she knows. And when I say this, believe me, Will." She took his hand and said, "Don't believe her when she say she's ok. She's not."

"How do you know this?" He asked her, quietly. She smiled and said, "Because. Up there you know these things." Jack's eyebrows shot up, as he head was now pointed to the sky. He tilted his head and asked, "So, there's really an 'up there', huh."

"Yes." Elizabeth said, looking Jack up and down. "You haven't changed a bit, Jack."

He smiled and said, "I know, love. Isn't it wonderful?"

Elizabeth turned Elle's emerald eyes back to Will. "Will, I'm not coming back until tomorrow night. That's when my cousin, Elle's father, thinks that she's coming into my powers. Tell her to take the medicine her mother gave her, because if she doesn't, my possession will kill her. I wanted to come and tell you this, because she hid it."

"Why is she doing this?"

She smiled and said, "She's scared." Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, holding back tears. "So, so much."

She smiled again and said, "Tell her not to be scared about tomorrow night. I'll lead her thru it." She hugged him again, and then turned to Jack who was drinking from a bottle he seemed to just find out of nowhere, "Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Liz. See you tomorrow night, dearie." He said, drinking from the bottle, and waving.

Elizabeth winked at Will, letting go of his hand,, and then, as quickly as she came, she collapsed once again. But this time, Will was under her to catch her when she fell. "Ellie? Michelle, darling."

She opened her emerald eyes that filled up with tears when she saw Will. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder as he held her. Jack walked over to her and put an arm around her too.

She started coughing, then she choked out, "Will-"

"Shh." He said, "I know. I know." He looked up at Jack, who smiled slightly. Will smiled back, and rested his head back against hers.  
Jack stopped rubbing her back and froze. Will looked up when he did that, and said, "What?"

Jack just froze, didn't say a word, he just sat there as if e was looking into the face of death. "Jack, what is it?" Will asked again. When Jack didn't answer again, Will turned his head to see that Jack was staring into the face of death.

Davy laughed that laugh that sent chills down his spine. Will hadn't heard that laugh since Davy had pierced his heart on the deck of the _Pearl _that time all those years ago.

"Master Turner, thinking that you could take my place!" Davy spat at him as he walked closer to the young captian as he held on to Michelle. Davy took his hands from behind his back, to show that he was holding the chest with Will's beating heart inside it. Will felt Michelle tense up as she kept her head buried in Will's chest.

Will pulled her closer and said, "What do you want?"

"My life back." Will looked at Jack. Jack was right. The only reason Jones was joining forces with Maelstrom was so that he could have a chance at life once more. Meaning taking Will's away.

Davy reached out and sezied Michelle. Will screamed and tried to reach for her, but Jack pulled him back making the two of them fall backwards on the deck.

As Will pushed Jack's arm off of him, the two of them looked up at Davy who laughed and said, "Wouldn't want me to hurt your fiancee would you now, Master Turner?"

"Wouldn't want to hurt your daughter would you, Master Jones?" Jack shot back at him, pulling Will to his feet. Davy laughed at Jack and said, "Sparrow, what the hell are you talking about? I don't have a-" He looked down into the face of the girl that he was holding.

He almost fell backwards, but didn't.

"Daddy." She whispered. She was shaking so badly, Will hardly recognized the voice as hers.

Jones just whispered one word, "Darling."

**♥♥♥♥**

**I just want to make sure that everyone is clear on the fact that  
Davy Jones is not Michelle's real father.  
Maelstrom is.  
When Davy found out the he was not the father of Michelle and that Tia hadn't been faithful,  
he cursed Tia and took Michelle away from Tia as part of the punishment and raised Michelle as his own.  
Making Davy the only father Ellie's ever know.  
So...**

**Making sure you knew that!  
My first update as a 15 year old...YAY! **

**Review!  
Because...Barbossa knows where you live...  
dun dun dun...**

**♥♥**Captain Autumn**♥♥**


	9. Anything For You

**Hola!  
Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I LOVE YOU!!!  
I'm not sure how long I can stretch out this story, but I love it.**

**Anyways, you know the drill.  
You review.  
Your captain is happy.  
And when your captian is happy,  
you don't have to spend an eternity with Davy Jones.  
Savvy?**

**♥♥**Captain Autumn**♥♥**

"NO!" Davy yelled out, giving her a shake. "I don't have a daughter." Another tear rolled down her face as he angrily gave her a shake. Will once again tried to move towards her, but Jack whispered in his ear, "Will, just let them work this out."

"But, Jack! He'll hurt her-"

"He won't hurt his daughter." Jack said, looking back up at the drama that was slowly unfolding.

"How _DARE_ you say that to me!" Davy said in a shaky voice. He was either having problems breathing, or about to cry. Jack, of course, thought that since his face was covered in tentacles, he was having trouble breathing. But Will, being the romantic and sweetie that he is, thought that he was about to cry.

You decide.

Will dropped the long rope he had been holding, and tied it to his belt. Jack smirked, and said, "What were you going to do? Strangle him?"

"Shut up, Jack." Will said, fastening it back in place.

_"Are you waiting, love, for me?  
On this shore, I've only dreamed.  
Ten years have passed since I last seen,  
your face that still haunts me."_

Davy loosened his grip on her when she sang that. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out the music box that she had wrapped a chain around. He put her down, and took the music box. Will smiled over at Jack to say that he had won thier unspoken bet when a tear rolled down Davy's cheek. Jack stuck his tongue out and looked back at the father and 'daughter'.

He closed his eyes momentarily has he wrapped his fingers around the music box. Then, he opened his light blue eyes and looked at Elle.  
"Michelle?" He whispered. She nodded, still scared to move closer to him. He smiled and reached out for her.

Both Will and Jack were surprised when she wrapped her arms around the, what Jack had called him, thingy. She hated slimy or 'gross' things, and both men agreed on this. Davy Jones was both of those things. But she didn't mind one bit when he wrapped a crab arm around her.

"Only in the Caribbeans." Jack mumbled to himself as he watched, to him, this amazing sight. Will rolled his eyes and pulled Jack back up tho his feet, since the rum was kicking in, and Jack had fallen backwards. Will rolled his eyes as he put an arm around Jack's waist allowing him to lean some weight on to him so that he wouldn't fall over again.

Jack smiled at Will and said, after he hiccuped, "Thanks, mate." He hiccuped again and almost fell over. Will groaned as he tried to pull him back up, but he failed to do so, and Jack was sent falling against the deck.

"What are you-" Davy stopped, "Elle, your father told me I was to go after the Pirate Queen-"

"-king." Jack hiccuped.

"Whatever." Davy spat at Jack, "And Sparrow, you killed me...so you and I need to have a little chat later on."

Apparently fear can make you sober, because Jack instantly shot up and said, "Technically, William did that." Ignoring Will's face, Jack continued, "I did not kill you."

"Technically, yes ye did. Master Turner was dead before ye guided his hand to my heart._ You_ killed me." Jack gulped and hid behind Will. When Will pushed him away, Jack said, "I'm sorry, mate! But you're immortal! I'm just young and good-looking."

"And without protection now." Will pushed Jack off of him, and walked away from the staggering captain.  
"Will!" Jack whined as he tried to move from the railing he was leaning on, but when Davy sent a glare at him, he shut up, and went back into the corner.

"You're not Ms Swann." Davy said, "Why would he-"

"He's a liar." Will said, walking up beside Elle. Jack stood and stared at Will as if he had grown an extra head.

"Excellent way to get killed, Will." Jack said, clapping as Will walked up to meet the man that had killed him over a century ago. All three of them turned to look at Jack. Jack smiled and said, "What? I didn't say anything."

"Continue, Turner." Davy said.

"He wants Elle dead because in two nights, on the eve of her 21st birthday, she's to be possessed by the ghost of the former Pirate _King_-" He looked at Jack as he said that. "-who promised that one day, she would return and killed the man that killed her."

"So, what does that have to do with her?"

"Elizabeth Swann was my cousin, Daddy." Michelle said, taking over for her fiancee. "She chose me because I'm next in line to be King. ever since Elizabeth died, there has been no King. My father couldn't be King, because he's cursed. That leaves me."

Davy stared at her for a moment, before saying, "Really, then?" He looked down at her hand that was still clutching his and noticed the ring. He quickly looked up at her and asked, "Mrs. Turner?"

Michelle noticed the change in his voice when he said that.

It happened so fast, no one saw it coming. Davy took out his sword and made a lunge at Will. Michelle pushed him down, and fell on top of her fiancee. The sound a sword piercing skin made Will cringe.

He felt no pain, but saw blood. He felt a pang rush thru him when he realized whose it was. "Michelle." He whispered, pushing back her shirt and seeing that Davy had indeed pierced her chest. Jack's face was expressionless as he looked down at the motionless body of Michelle. Davy fell against the wall, pain clearly on his face as he stared down at her.

Then, all at once, a murderous glare entered Jack's eyes as he yelled to Will, "Get here out of here."

"Jack-"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Will knew what Jack was about to do, and said, "Don't do anything stupid."  
Jack smirked as he pulled out his sword, and asked, "When have I ever done that? Whatever you do, don't come back. Leave this island."

Will lifted Michelle up and carried her out of the cabin. "Will? What's going on?" She asked, as she put her hand over her heart and the wound was healed. When she saw Will's expression, she said, "Goddess."

Will put her down, grabbing her hand, and the two ran out of the cabin. Will was shocked to see that the stone island was slowly turning back to normal, as the stone receded more and more.

There are two sounds that Will heard that day he never wanted to hear again. The sound of a sword piercing thru his fiancee's chest, and the sound of a bullet making contact with its target.

"JACK!" Michelle cried frantically as she ran back to the house. Will ran and grabbed her by the waist and said, "Darling-"  
"JACK!" She cried again. Now she was sobbing uncontrollably. Will pulled her close to him as she sobbed. He stared at the cabin, praying that the target wasn't Jack. She was breathing hard as he whispered, "We've got to go. Jack wanted us to leave." He felt like crying himself.

"Will...Jack, we've got to...oh my gosh." The thin line of kohl that once rimmed her emerald eyes, was now streaming down her face as an eerie silence rang thru the island, and smoke began filling the air. She looked up at Will who said, "We have got to get out of here."

Will looked down as he held on to Michelle and asked, "Elle, has this island always been pulling apart?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, but looked down to see what Will was talking about. The island indeed was pulling apart, slowly, put it was. The ocean was becoming visible as they watched it.

"What is going on?" She asked, clinging on to Will.

_'Hear our plea, hear our call. Rise from your grave, watery deep...'_

Will turned to see that there were pirates coming from either direction, chanting. The same pirates they had seen months earlier that had risen the Kraken and had almost killed Jack and Elle. Will pulled her back as they continued:

_' Tear you victim, limb by limb, kill you victim, life to end...'_

"Will.. WILL!" The two watched in horror as a pink tentacle shot thru the island, sending debris and rocks everywhere. Will covered Elle as he pulled her close to him, "When I say run..."

_'Kraken! Come to us, avenge your death, hear our plea. KRAKEN! Rise from the depths..'_

"RUN!" Will pushed Elle down as the tentacle made contact with the island, sending rocks everywhere. It grabbed Will's leg, and Elle pulled her sword out and stabbed it, making it let go. She pulled Will to his feet. He grabbed her hand again, and they ran as the pirates continued to chant. The Kraken's tentacles were crumbling the now fragile island as they ran, getting closer and closer with every moment.

"Damn it." Michelle muttered when she tripped over a grave stone. The tentacle darted towards her, and Will sliced the tip of making it sink back below the island. When pulled her up as she complained about being covered in Kraken blood, and said, "It's mad."

"What?"

"I've made it mad." Will waited, and then he heard that sound beneath them. He had seen the Kraken at work before. He knew what it was about to do. He pulled Michelle and said, "We need to get back to_ the Dutchman_."

"Ah, where we be going, Captain Turner?" Barbossa said, smiling, as he stepped out from behind a rock. He smiled at Elle and said, "Miss Swann, fancy seeing you here." He laughed and said, "Here she is, gents."

The pirates came and pulled her back, restraining her. "Take her to the Captain. He'll be wanting to know she's alright." Barbossa said with a laugh as Will tried to run over to her. He was also restrained by some of Barbossa's crew, and brought to him.

"Mr. Turner, I led a mutiny against Port Royal, killing anyone and everyone in my path." He smiled a yellow-toothed smile, and said, "Don't think that I would be hurting myself by killing you. To the brig with him."

Will looked over at Ellie who was being dragged in an entirely different direction. She tried to smile at him, but she couldn't. "This way!" One of the pirates poked Will with his sword and led him down into another cavern. Once they were inside, Will saw blood everywhere...stone...skulls...anything that makes your skin crawl was down there. The pirates led him down stairs that led underground to a brig.

Will didn't recognize any of the people that were locked down there, only that some looked like they had been down there for a very long time. And some of them were part stone, some were all stone, and some were dead.

The pirates pushed him into a cell, and locked it. "Hope you have fond memories of your fiancee." One of them called out teasingly as the other one made kissing faces. "Would you stop it!" The first one said, punching the kissing pirate in the stomach.

"What?" He cried as the two walked away. "_What_?"

Will kicked the door, and silently cursed before sitting against the wall, with his head in his hands. Breathing hard, he thought of only one person. And one person only.

"What an honor-" Came a voice from the cell beside him. Since the walls between them were made of stone, Will couldn't see the person's face. "-being beside the infamous Captain Turner. How are ya, mate?" A small hicup, "As peachy and as amazing as I am? I doubt it."

"Jack?" Will asked, pressing his head against the stone.

"No, 'course not. It's Davy Jones." Another hicup, "Who the bloody 'ell do you think it is, William?"

Will smiled and asked, "We thought you were killed. The gun shot."

"Nah, I told you and the dear Miss Swann that it takes a lot more to take down 'ol Jack." He paused for a moment, and asked, "Speaking of her, where is your fair maiden?"

Will leaned against the cold, stone wall and said, "Barbossa's men have her."

"Barbossa?" Jack said, half laughing. "Wow. That's the one man I'd absolutley love to see before I died. Staring into the face of the most hideous looking man in the seven seas. Must be awful for her." He laughed again.

"Excuse me, Jack. But why on earth do you find it funny that in a matter of hours, Elle could be dead?" Will asked him, almost shouting. He said it so loudly, that the man in the cell in front of him woke up and said, "Michelle Swann?"

Will perked up and said, "Yes. How do you know her?"

He smiled to himself, "Darlin' girl. She lived a few houses away from me when she lived in London. Shame he's going to kill such a fine young lady. But-" He pressed his face in between the bars so Will could hear him now that he was talking softer. "-if you want to know where she is, I can tell ye. They be bringing young girls that fit her description down her for months, killin' em because they were thinkin' that they be Michelle."

"Where do they take them?" Will asked as Jack tossed pebbles out of his cell door. The blue eyed man whispered softly as he said, "The Dead Man's Shore. It's where Davy Jones was to meet Calypso all those years ago. It's where they are to perform the rituals to cast the soul of the King away and kill her at the stroke of midnight."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Eh, ye learn a lot when you're down in here so long. News travels fast amongst cells, laddie. But ye better be getting there soon. Once Robert has 'er in his hands, she's dead."

"Well, then." Jack said, tapping on his lock. "Come on, William. Get me out."

"Jack, honestly. How the hell do you expect me to get us out of here?" Will asked grumpily as he looked at the stone wall like he could see Jack's face thru it. Jack laughed again and said in a somewhat mocking voice, and a very good imitation "_With the proper application of strength, the door'll lift free_."

When Will was silent, Jack said, "Sound familar, William? Should. You said it to me. Now, we need something to..."

Will looked down at the rope that he had tied around his waist. He undid it and said, "Hey! You there." The blue eyed man looked over at him, and Will said, "When I throw you this rope, twist it around a bar, and then throw it to Jack."

"Are you mad?" The man asked.

"Yes. But when you're forced to spend months at a time with him, you would be too." Will took a rock that was lying near the door, and tied the rope around it. Then, he tossed it to the man who did as Will said, and tossed the other end to Jack.

"Ok, on the count of three, all of us pull. Ready?"

"Yes." The man said.

A moment passed, before the not so drunk captain replied, "Aye."

"Ok, then." Will said, getting ready to pull. "One...two...THREE!"

All three men pulled, and in a matter of minutes, all three cell doors fell. Will had fallen backwards, and Jack staggered in and gave him a hand. When Jack pulled him up, Will said surprised, "That actually worked. _How_ did that work?"

Jack gave him a pat on the back and said, "I'm starting to rub off on ya, mate." Jack snapped his fingers again, "Oi! You, man! Come here." Jack pulled the man up by his collar and said, "You, man."

"You've got his attention, Jack." Will said in a tired voice. "Let's go, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects." Jack said, walking over to his things that were hanging on the wall, dragging the man behind him as he went. Will rolled his eyes as he tucked a curl back beneath his bandana. Jack walked back over to him, still dragging the man, and said, "Let us be on our way, shall we?"

"What was that noise?"

"I don't know, but it came from the brig." Those two idiot guards were walking closer to the door. Jack dropped the man and said, "Every pirate for himself." Will pulled him back by his braid by complete accident. He had meant to pull his jacket.

"OW!" Jack yelled, "What the 'ell..." He pointed a finger in Will's face. So hard, it jabbed Will in the nose. "You did that on purpose."

"No, I didn't." Will said, bringing his sword out. "And we have no place to run. We must fight."

"Um, Willy? Look, dearie-" Jack pulled Will close to him and said, "I'm not the one who's bloody immortal! I CAN DIE!"

"Well, my chest is in the hands of Maelstrom!" The old man looked at Will, startled by his comment. Will smiled and said, "It's a treasure chest, I promise." Then to Jack, he yelled, "I can die at anytime. So, at least if you die now, you see it coming."

"That was amazing, Will. Way to make me feel even better about dying." Jack pulled Will's arm and said, "And I'm gonna go ahead and let ya know, mate...I fear death...Oh, do I fear it."

"Ah, look. The prisoners have escaped." One of the pirates said, laughing. Will recognized him as the man that had made the kissy faces.  
"No we haven't." Jack said, walking over to him. "You're dreaming, mate. This is all a dream."

"Oh!" The other pirate said, "I like dreams!" He clapped happily.

"Good, now. I want you to close your wee little eyes and think of what you want the most in this world while couting to a thousand. When you're done, it will apear. Just like that." Jack snapped his fingers on the word 'that'.

"Oh! This shall be fun."

"Who says shall?" Jack mumbled, but said, "Yes. It shall. Tons and tons and tons. Now, lay your little heads down-" They laid down as Jack tiptoed over them. "-close you wee little eyes...-" They did so, "-think of what you want and count to a thousand."

And they began counting.

Will stared in awe at Jack who bowed and said, "It's a gift." He motioned for them to follow him, and they did as they quietly tiptoed over the men sleeping.

Will looked down at the men, before following Jack out the door and saying with a smile, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that those two were related to Pintel and Ragetti."

Jack and Will looked at each other for a moment, before laughing and saying, "Nah!"

When they came out, Will shut both of the doors, and tied a rope that had been lying on the cavern floor tightly around the door handles. When it was closed, he turned to the blue eyed man and said, "Where's the Dead Man's Shore?"

"Where the sun sets three times." The man said.

Jack stared at the man for a moment, before laughing and saying, "No, really. Where is it?"

The man just stared at him for a long time before Will said, "Uh, Jack. I think he's serious."

Jack cocked his head, then said, "Well, that's bloody amazing then." He walked past them, waving his arms in the air, "And up is down! Left is right. I'm William Turner-" He pointed to Will and said, "And you're Jack Sparrow."  
Then he turned to the man and asked, "And how are you, Lord Beckett?"

Jack went on with this nonsense for a while, before the man said in a completely different voice, "You're Jack Sparrow? Sparrow?!"

Jack looked suddenly scared and said, "Me? Jack Sparrow?" He pointed at Will, and said, "He's Jack Sparrow."

"Will, you know that's not true." Will said to Jack, narrowing his eyes.  
The man walked up to him and said, "Sea Dog Matthews?"

"Eric?" Jack said, relaxing. "Eric Matthews? How the bloody 'ell did you end up here, mate?"

"I came looking for the Amethyst of Baldez. Word is that Maelstrom is becoming weak, and that means that it'll be easier to get the stone." Both Will and Jack knew that that wasn't true. If Maelstrom was weak, his stone powers were too, then he could touch and kill anyone who tries anything on him. He was getting weak, true enough, but his stone turning curse was too. "That's why the majority of the men down there were in the brig for. Why are you here?"

"Oh..." He glanced at Will, "He's my brother. My wife was kidnapped by Maelstrom. We're out looking for her."

"_You're_ wife?" Will asked.

"Yes, William._ My_ wife."

"Well, then." Eric said, clasping his hands together. "Let us be on our way, shall we?"

Eric apparently knew this island better then either of the other two did, so Jack and Will let him walk ahead of him.  
_"You're_ wife? What the hell is wrong with you? How do you know him?"

"Eric Matthews had a major part in the mutiny against me. We got into an arguement over a girl."

Will smiled, "Sounds familar. Who was it?"

"Anamaria."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"That's not important, now let me finish. Ana, dear sweet Ana, didn't want to hurt us, so she chose neither. We got into an arguement, Eric went to Barbossa and said that I was the one that had done whatever I didn't to to get thrown off of the ship, and a few years later...I ended up on Port Royal, looking for a ship. I was put into prison, and a young man named Will Turner came and set me out because he needed help. Why? His girl was kidnap-"

"Jack, _I_ know the story." Will said, stopping him. "But why did you tell him I was your brother and Elle was your wife?"

Jack laughed, and said, "Because I just like making you mad, mate." Jack walked ahead of a gaping Will. Will finally came to and said, "I hate you, Jack."

"Ah, keep tellin' yourself that." Jack said, happily. "We all know your true feelings on that matter."

The two were silent for a moment, before Jack said, "What did happen to Anamaria?"

"I dunno." Will said, kicking a shell back into the ocean. "She kind of disappeared after you got _the Pearl_ back."  
"Ah, yes. Now I remember." Jack made a face when Will looked up at him, confused and said, "Never you mind, lad. You don't want to know this long...painful...story."

Will looked at Jack for a moment. Then sighing, he said, "It's not like you lost her."

Jack didn't say anything.

"JACK! What did you do to her?"

"I don't know. I do think that was the summer I met Ellie...oh, dear." Jack whispered. "That was why Ellie got so bloody mad at me."

Will started to understand what Jack was getting at, and said, "You know what? Don't even continue."

"Or was that Scarlett? No..." Jack said, keeping up Will's pace. "...or Giselle? No...it was Ellie. I know her-"

"JACK SHUT THE HELL UP!" Will screamed at Jack, who was still not listening to him. Jack was mumbling to himself, as Will walked faster and caught up with Eric.

"You sure you know where we're going?"

"No." Eric said. "Turner? Your last name's Turner?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Bootstrap?"

"He was my father."

"Ah...then, why aren't you...I thought Jack was your brother."

"He is." Will answered, automatically. "We have different fathers."

"Ah, that would explain it." Eric said, nodding. Will studied him for a moment, before walking back to Jack. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yes, William?"

"If you knew him...and the mutiny was over a century ago, shouldn't he be dead?"

Jack looked at Will and laughed, "Ah, well you see..." Jack looked at Eric for a moment, then back to Will, then to Eric, and back again.  
"Will-" He whispered, harshly. "-traitor."

"What?" Will asked, stopping suddenly. "Jack."

"Oi! Eric!" Eric spun around and turned to Jack and asked, "Yes?"

"Me and my...brother...are going to go look for..."

"Food! We're going to look for food. It's getting dark, we should make camp." Will said, as Jack grabbed his arm and began pulling him away from Eric.

"But, it's the middle of day!" Eric pointed out.

"Well, then." Will said, in a voice that sounded much to like Jack for his own ears, "We had better get a head start on it before it gets dark, then? What do you say?"

"Um, sure. I'll make a campsite." Eric said, walking in the other direction as Will and Jack ran the other way.

"You want to tell me why we just did that? The man obviously had more of an idea of where we are going than you and I have. Jack-" Will snapped his fingers in Jack's face. "-Sparrow! Are you listening to me?"

"He should be dead or at least old." Jack said, "He's up to something. I mean, like you said, he should be old...or at least dead." Will made a face at Jack's statement, Jack walked further away from Eric and said, "I don't trust him."

"Jack, you don't trust anybody."

"Ah ha!" Jack said, hopping over a tree branch. "I trust you."

Will wrinkled his nose and said, "That's different." He followed Jack down a path and said, "We should stay close behind him, Jack. He has a better sense of where we are going than you and I."

"Ah, come now, William." Jack said, picking up a fruit and tossing it in the air. "You and I on are own-" He dropped the fruit, and wrapped an arm around Will. "-on an adventure, together again. The wonderful team. See? Isn't great?"

Will stared at Jack as he walked down a narrow path. Sighing, Will followed and said, "Excuse me, Captain Sparrow?"  
"Yes, laddie?" Jack called.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"No!" Jack said, turning around. "I don't. But then again, I never do and it always turns out for the best."

"Yes, and it also usually involves me getting hurt and/or killed." Will pointed out, catching up to the captian. "I mean, we don't have a map. We don't know where we are. We don't even have a ...compass." He looked down at Jack, who nodded, "Yes, Yes. William. I get it. I don't have a map or a compass, so would you kindly stop reminding me that-"

Will and Jack looked glances, before Jack pulled out his compass and handed it to Will.

Jack stood on his tiptoes behind Will, since Will was at least an inch or two taller than Jack, and both men watched as the compass's needled spun out of control. It finally stopped, and Jack said, "I guess we have our heading. Come along, William. Get in front and lead the way."

"Jack? Will? Where are you guys?" They heard Eric's whiny voice call out. Jack and Will exchanged glances, before Will said, "Run?"  
Jack smiled, "Best idea you've had all day, mate." And the two proceeded to run as fast as they could down the path.

**♥♥♥♥**

Seo Fang and Barbossa shoved Michelle into the cell, and locked the door. Barbossa smiled, and said, "Goodnight, Miss Swann."

Michelle watched as they walked away thru the bars, and twirled the key to Will's heart in her fingers. "Oh, Will. I'm sorry." She leaned against the wall as she cried silently.

It seemed like she had been in there for days, though it only had been a few hours. She sighed, as she tucked the key that was on a string, back into her shirt, and pulled out the music box.

Part of her wanted to slam it into a million pieces.

Part of her wanted to treausure it forever.

She opened it up, and began to sing along with the melody:

_"Beating heart locked inside the chest.  
Haunted pasts, and no love to last.  
You are gone, but still with me.  
And love shall never die."_

A few moments later, she heard footsteps.

Wanting to see Will running down to her cell, she saw Davy Jones. "What do you want?" She spat at him. "Just leave."

"Well, if you don't want to leave, then I will." He took the key out of his tentacles and waved it in the air. She stood up as he unlocked the door and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because-" He said, opening the cell door. "-you're my daughter. And no 'Maelstrom' is going to tell me otherwise." She walked out of the cell, and stared at him. He sighed, and finally said, "Darling, I'm so sorry. I didn't..." He almost started to cry, but she wrapped her arms around him as his tear hit her arm. "I thought I killed you."

"Daddy, I know. I know you didn't mean to stab me." She said. It broke his heart, to hear her say those words. "And I would say I was sorry too, if I was." She looked up to meet his pale, blue eyes, "But I love Will."

"I know you do. And I know what it's like to be in his place. Another reason I'm helping you. I don't want someone else ending up like me." Michelle stared up at him to see if he was lying. He smiled, shaking his head, and said, "We don't have much time."

"What about Jack?" She asked him, remembering. "You killed him."

"I didn't kill him. He pulled out his gun, and tried to kill me. Like that worked." He laughed slightly, before looking back down at her, "I told him to go after you. We walked for a little ways, but we saw you and Turner get seperated by Barbossa's men. He went after Will, and I came for you." He handed her her sword that Barbossa had taken from her, and gave it back.  
She took if from him. The two looked at each other for a moment before she said, "Thank you."

He stopped, and turned to look at her. He took her in, and realized with a pang where she had gotten her eyes and skin color from. But when he looked at her, he didn't see Maelstrom. He didn't even see Elizabeth, like so many did. He saw the features of the woman that he had fallen in love with all those many years ago.

He smiled, eventually, and said, "Anything for you."

♥♥♥♥  
**Aw! Sweet...  
Yeah...  
Review!  
Make your Captain smile!  
Or, it's off with your heads..**

**I mean, off to Davy Jones' s locker with ye...  
Hehe he...**

**♥♥**Captain Autumn**♥♥**


	10. Universal Peacemaker

**Hola! I know how I want this to end, so I'm gonna try and  
update as quickly as I can.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**You review and:**

**1) I will be happy.  
2) If your captain is happy, you are happy.  
3) You get a cookie.  
4) And you get the pet the monkey!**

**Aw! Jack the monkey! YAY!**

**And just letting you know. I've been getting some messages about Elizabeth.  
I have nothing against you Willabeth shippers, but I'm not one of them.  
Just giving you the heads up if I decide to keep writing Pirates fics.**

**Don't hurt me... -_shudders-_**

**♥♥♥♥**

The two carefully walked out of the cavern. They were silent as they walked down the path, neither knowing what to say.  
Davy eventually said, in a tone about the one that of a whisper, "I want you to know that I'm sorry."

"For what?" Michelle asked, falling in sync with her father's steps once more.

"For everything. Taking you away from your mother. Lying to you."

"You didn't lie to me if you didn't know the truth."

"I did know the truth." Davy said in response to her. "Darling, I didn't want you to get hurt. And truthfully, knowing that Robert was your father and not me, I didn't want to get hurt by losing you."

Michelle smiled as she walked down the path, kicking a rock as she went, "Daddy, you never would have lost me. Your the only father I've ever had. We may not be related by blood, but you are my father." Everything was silent once more, before she said, "Did you know about Elizabeth and me?"

"About you being the Pirate King? No. I knew that Miss Swann was related to you, but I didn't know about the 'curse' or whatever it is he says you have. Apparently, neither did you mother."

"She still loves you." Elle whispered, wishing she hadn't said that. When Davy turned to look at her, she said, "She told me."

Davy quickly changed the subject as he motioned for her to change directions, she turned left as he said, "I'm sure Master Turner has told you about me killing him." Elle didn't respond. "Why aren't you upset with me for that? You should be."

"Mother always taught me that everything happens for a reason." Was Elle's reply. "If you hadn't killed Will, Will would have died anyways before I had a chance to meet him. And for that, why should I be mad at you? You brought me him."

Davy smiled as he looked at her. She had walked a little ways ahead of him, her sun-kissed curls bouncing as she walked.  
"You amaze me." He called out to her. She stopped, and turned to face him as she asked, "Why's that?"

"Because-" He said, walking up to meet her. "-even after all the hell you've been thru in your life, you still remain optimistic and cheerful about everything."

She smiled, a smile he recognized as Calypso's, "Someone has to be." He began walking again, and she followed while saying, "I mean, when your on Captain Jack Sparrow's ship, you've got to be. If you're not, any sane person will go completely mad."

She twirled the key around on her finger, before putting it back around her neck. She would never give that key up. Ever.  
They would have to kill her for it, and she had already told herself that she would die trying to save this key.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ellie asked her. Davy didn't answer, and kept walking down the dark path. "Dad."  
He turned his ice cold, yet to her somehow loving, blue eyes in her direction and said, "You've got to get off this island."

"Daddy, I'm not leaving Jack. And I'm certainly not leaving Will. I'm not letting Robert get away with this." Davy was some how comforted by the fact that she had called her real father 'Robert', but him, a man that was never fit to ever be a father, she considered him hers. He gave in to those gorgeous, innocent emeralds. Turning to her, and taking hold of both her shoulders, he said in a low tone of voice, "Listen to me. I'm going to help you, but you must do as I say, nothing more or less. Understand?"

She nodded and threw her arms around him, "I love you."

He closed his tired eyes as he whispered back words he hadn't said in more years than he could count, "I love you too."

**♥♥♥♥**

"The place where the suns rises three times..." Will repeated for the millionth time that night. Well, actually, now it was early morning. Jack, who had been taking giant steps as he walked, turned to Will and said, "Mate, no matter how many times ya say it-" He leaned closer to Will. So close that Will could smell the rum on his breath, "-it's not going to magically appear."

Will glared at Jack for a moment. Jack smiled sweetly before saying, "Alls we gotta do is find that stupid amethyst before Eric does."

"And find Michelle before she's killed."

Jack tilted his head, trying to register what Will had just said. Then smiling, he replied, "Aye. That too." He turned back to Will and asked, "Where is the compass pointing, Cap'n Turner?" He raised his hand in mock salute.

Tyring to ingore Jack, which was very hard, Will said, "I don't know...it's keeps spinning around like it can't find her." Will was soon walking in circles. Jack watched him with amusement as he sat down on the white sand. He was making a little castle, putting a stick at the top with a leaf as it's flag, when Will stomped on it.

"Oi! Will, what the bloody 'ell..." He sadly looked at the crumbled mess. "..you ruined it." Jack stared at it like a three year old staring at his dead pet fish. Will watched Jack with a mixture of sadness and amusment.

"Jack, honestly. This bloody thing is broken." Will said, tossing the compass into the sand. Jack eyed Will for a moment, before rebuilding his castle and saying, "Who are you _really _thinking of?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" Jack said, putting his little flag at the top of the castle once more, "-when I gave you my compass a few nights ago, hoping that it would land on this island, the compass landed on Michelle everytime you opened it." He shrugged and said, "Call me crazy- don't you even think about commenting on that- but I don't think you can fall out of love with someone that quickly, mate."

Will bit his lower lip as he sat beside Jack in the sand, watching the waves get ever so closer to Jack's castle. Jack didn't care, because now he was writing carefully on the side up it 'Pearl'. When he was done, Jack turned his dark eyes back on Will and said, "I know who it is."

Will didn't answer. Jack knew lots of stuff just by looking at Will. Will didn't know that if it was because all the times those two have been together weeks at a time at sea, or if Jack was just very good at knowing things.

"Mate, you still love her. But you're not_ in_ love with her. There's a difference." Jack pointed out, leaning back on his elbows. "Lizzie wouldn't want you, a century later, still beating yourself up over this. She would want you to be happy."

Will smiled as he looked out, watching the sun rise. "And what would that be?"

"_Who _would that be." Jack corrected him, smiling, "And I think you should close your eyes...imagine her...and let the compass do its job."

Will took the compass that Jack was holding out for him. He was about to close his eyes when he stoped.

"Jack...look..." Will said. When Jack looked confused, Will pointed to the actual sun rising, "One..." There was glass broken, almost appearing to be a mirror and the sun's reflection was on it. "...two..." Then he pointed to the ocean's reflection. "...three.."

Jack got up, not caring (or simply not seeing) that his castle was destroyed and said, "Welcome to Dead Man's Shore, Mr. Turner." Jack looked back down at Will and said, "Now that we know where it is, I think you have something you need to be doing."

Will rolled his eyes, but soon closed them and pictured Elle. "Mate?" He heard Jack call. Jack smiled and said, "I think we have our have found our heading." He pulled Will up and said, "We need a trail of some sorts to lead us back."

"No time. " Will said, shaking his head, following the needle. "You have a good memory. Just remember things as we go along."

"Rightio." Both Jack and Will were shocked by Jack's sudden outburst. Jack smiled and said, "I never said that."  
"Good." Will said, turning back around and walking down the path. "And I never heard it."

Jack followed Will, and said, "That's good to know."

**♥♥♥♥**

Tired, Michelle followed her father down the path they had been walking on for what seemed like hours now. She sighed as he walked faster and called out, "Daddy? Where are we going exactly?"

"The cave." Davy called out as he continued to walk. They had been walking since late the night before, and now, being around nine in the morning, Michelle felt as if her legs were going to fall off. "We need to get there and kill him before his 'henchmen' get there and before his powers weaken."

"But he can still turn us to stone. Shouldn't we wait until his powers weaken?" Michelle asked, surprised by the fact that she had actually caught up to her father. He shook his head, and said, "No. When Baldez cursed your fath...Robert, he took away his strength as well. Long story short, the man as of right now is completely harmless. That's why he rose us from the grave. To fight for him."

"He wants to be immortal."

"Beg your pardon?"

"If his curse is weakining, then so is his immortality. That why he has Will's heart." Michelle said, stopping to look at her father. "He promised you the heart, but he wasn't ever going to give it to you. He was going to stab it himself, and become immortal again."

That piece of the puzzle that had, fromt the very beginning of this adventure, never fit now fit perfectly. Like every other pirate in the seven seas, Robert feared death and what would happen to him. Like all pirates, Robert wanted to live forever.

And why not stab Will's heart, get a ship and become immortal?

Elle and Davy exchanged glances.

Then someone's loud voice interrupted the thought-filled silence.

" _'Let's go left'_, he says. _'Let's bloody fall into quick sand_!' THAT'S AN AMAZING IDEA!" A thud, like the person speaking was just hit in the stomach, interrupted the man as the other man said, "It stopped."

"What stopped?" The first man asked, grumpily.

"The compass." Their footsteps grew closer as the second man said, "It stopped."

"Well-" Jack said, pushing himself thru the bushes. "-that could be because she's right on top of us." He raised his head and stared at Ellie for a moment. Surprised, since he had been only joking, he said, "Found her."

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He laughed, "Nice to see you too, love."

"I thought you died." She whispered against his sand covered shoulder. "What the hell happened to you?"

His glare turned murderous as he brushed off some quick sand and asked, "Why don't you ask your fiancee?"

Just as he said that, a second man appeared out of the bushes. He brused himself off, and then looked up to meet her gaze. He smiled, and she ran over to him and kissed him. He wrapped her arms tightly around her as Jack grumbled, "All I got was a hug."

Elle smiled as she pulled back from Will and said, "I love you."

"He loves you too, believe me. That's all I've bloody heard for the past eleven hours." Jack groaned, but immediatley smiled when he saw the look on Davy's face. He turned back to Michelle and asked in a whisper, "Why's fish face here?"

"Because, he's helping us."

"Oh here we go again." Jack mumbled. He looked over at Will and said, "If he's going to get stabbed again, can I please not be here to witness it? It was a disgusting thing to watch." Jack sat down on a tree stump, and said to her, "You have no idea."

Elle, not paying any attention as Jack rambled on, "I think Robert wants your heart."

"Oh." Jack said in a sarcastic tone. "So, I'm not the only queer man on this island."

Elle shot a glare in Jack's direction and said, "Jack, just be quiet for one moment, alright? No one called you queer. No one has in a long time. And if you continue to say that about yourself, then we will have no choice but to believe that it is true."

Jack smiled at her, as if he was really interested, and said, "You like to hear yourself talk, don't you?"

"Look who's talking." She shot at him, then she turned back to Will. "He promised daddy that he could have your heart once this was all done but he was never going to give it to him. His powers are weakening which means that his immortality is too. He wants your heart to become immortal. That way, he can become Pirate King after he kills me and ruler of the sea once he has the amethyst."

Will took this all in, as Jack said, "Still talking, aye, Princess?"

"Jack, shut up." She groaned, looking at him. "Please? Is it really that hard for you to do?"

"Yes. It is, love."

She rolled her eyes, but Will said, "That actually makes sense. What are we going to do?"

"Daddy's helping us." She said, hesitantly. "We're going to attack Robert when he doesn't expect it, kill him, get the amethyst and get off this Godforsaken island as fast as we can."

Will looked up at Davy, then back to Elle. He nodded and said, "Let's be on our way then."

Jack gapped as the three walked past him and said, "Hold on, Willy. Let me get this straight-"

"Did he just call you Willy?" Elle asked. Jack made a face at her, then said to Will, "This man kills you, makes your life hell, and now you want to join forces with him to defeat Lord StoneFingers? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He's in love." Was Davy's reply.

Will just looked at Jack, knowing that Jack should have known this.

"You coming or not, Sparrow?" Davy hissed, taking a threatening step towards Jack. "Because need I remind you that you were the one that killed me. But why on earth am I willing to join forces with you?"

"Because you're in love with Will too." Jack said, smiling. But his smile was wiped clean off of his face when he saw Davy's glare darken. When Elle put a hand on his, Davy said, "I love Michelle as well. And for that I am willing to work with the likes of you."

"I love her as well so I'm willing to work with the fishy likes of you." Jack said, in a snooty tone as he walked ahead of them. He turned to Michelle and said, "Well, aren't you the universal peacemaker?"

"So it would seem." Elle said in a far from happy tone of voice. "So, we're all agreed that we're all in this together and no one's is going to try and knock anyone's head off, or cut out their heart, or do anyone any bodily harm."

Jack smiled a golden-toothed smile, and said, "I can't make that promise, love." Elle glared at him. He rolled his dark brown eyes and said, "Fine! I promise. It's agreed. But I'm not happy about it one bit."

Will sighed as he massaged his temples, "The faster we get to the cave, the better."

The two of them unwillingly followed the two enemies down the path, and as usual, trying to block Jack's ramblings out.

**♥♥♥♥**

**Yeah. Sucky chappie, sucky ending.  
But it had to be there.  
Anyways, the next chappie should be a lot better since we're building up to the climax!  
YAY!  
Love you guys!  
MWAH!**

♥♥Captain Autumn♥♥


	11. Love Love and Chocolate Eyes

**_Hola, mi amigas pirata!  
Como estas?_**

**Yeah, don't even ask why I suddenly went Spanish on ya.  
And you wanna know something dumb?  
I just figured out Spanish was spelled S-P-A-N-I-S-H and not S-P-A-I-N-I-S-H.  
Spainish? Like Spain? I mean, it's not Span it's Spain. So why Spanish and not Spainish?**

**And that was your daily Autumn question. Hope you enjoyed it, come back next time.**

**Anways, I know where I'm going with this finally and I have it alll written and done. So, now alls I got  
to do is press upload and BOOM! You got an update.  
It's really easy and only takes a few seconds as opposed to me writing the whole chappie down then uploading it.**

**OMG! And guess who's a grandma?  
My baby (he's a cat) Orlando (shut up) and his 'girlfriend' had a baby like a month ago.  
And we all thought it died because we never saw it...  
And no one thought that it really was Orlando's baby...  
Welll...  
Today...it showed up on the back porch and IT LOOKS JUST LIKE LANDO!  
I AM SOOO HAPPY!  
IT IS SO CUTE!  
It is like the cutest kitty ever!  
And it looks just like Puss In Boots.  
So I named her Boots...  
Because the other name wouldn't completely sound right...**

**I'm done babbling you to death.**

**ONWARD!**

**Here's your update, loves.  
_Mucho amor pirata!_**

**KISSES!  
MWAH!  
**

**♥♥**Captain Autumn**♥♥**

**♥♥♥♥**

_"Fifteen men on a Dead Man's Chest..."_

Davy was asleep in the shelter that they had made that night, while Jack pranced about the campsite singing under his breath.

_"Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum."  
_At that, he took a big gulp of rum, so big that he almost tipped over.

_"Drink to the devil and be done with the rest...Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum..."_

Jack stopped singing and sat down on the shoreline, watching the waves crash at his feet. Michelle and Will had disappeared about an hour ago, Davy gave him the chills, so he decided it was time for him to be alone. Just him and hiself having some 'Jack-Time' as he called it.

He laid back on the sand and stared up at the moon. He sighed, and closed his eyes, soon sending him into a deep sleep.

_It was the summer before Jack and Will got the Black Pearl back. The summer before he met Will or Elizabeth. Jack Sparrow walked into a local bar in Tortuga. The place any normal young pirate would be seen at. He smiled at the waitress as she walked past him and winked at him. __"Mary? No.. that wasn't Mary." He whispered to himself, "Andrea? No...Marisol? No...Cathy!"_

_At that time, the bartender walked up to Jack as he slipped into a seat at the bar. "What'll be, Sparrow? The usual?"_

_Jack smirked that now famous smirk as he muttered out a surprisingly sober answer, "Naturally." His gaze fell on a girl as she walked thru the doors. She was gorgeous, probably in her late teens. He smiled to himself as she came to sit beside him._

_"Jack Sparrow?" She asked him._

_"In the flesh,darling." He said in a seductive voice. She smirked as she took her hood off, making Jack recognize that emerald eye gaze, and smacked him hard. "That's for everything you have done to me in the last-"_

_"Michelle, love. That was your fault." He said, taking the rum the bartender had given him, flipped him a coin and walked out to the upper balcony. It was surprisingly peaceful that night in Tortuga. It was usually loud, filled with giggling wenches, gun shots and drunken screams. Jack walked up and rested himself against the railing, "Care to join me, Ellie?"_

_"Shut up, you bas-"_

_"Don't be saying things you'll regret, darlin'." Jack said, lifting the cups to his lips. Smirking , inwardly, that she was gazing at him longingly and not a mad gaze. When she realized what she was doing, she immediatley changed her face and said, "Calling you a back-stabbing, foul-smelling, irresponsible, idiotic bastard? I didn't regret that at all."_

_He smirked as she took his bottle, taking a drink before shoving it back at him, and walking to the other side of the baclony.  
"That was a lot of adjectives, darlin'." _

_"Jack, you left me-"_

_"Correction." Jack said, walking up to her. She noticed that he was now dangerously close to her now. "You left me. You ran away even after you loving father made it clear to you that you were to be in my watch until you reached 21. You left me. Not the other way around, love. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."_

_She gaped up at him before saying, matter-of-factly, "You could have come after me!"_

_Jack, more amused than annoyed, grasped both shoulders. She looked shocked at his actions, but allowed him without fussing to pull her close to him as he said, "That was not my place to do so, love. You rowed your little self to Florida, not I. I'm not the one that got in the longboat and rowed to shore, now am I?"_

_She narrowed her eyes, and tried to get away. But Jack's grip was firm, "You rowed yourself to Florida, because you were scared."_

_"Scared?"_

_"Yes, love." He smirked again, "Scared"_

_"And what was I scared of?"_

_"Curiosity." Ignoring Michelle's expression when he said that, he continued, "You were curious of what it really meant to be in love. And sooner or later, you knew-" He leaned closer to her, "-that you wanted to know what it tasted like."_

_"You're mad." Was her reply. It wasn't in an angry voice like before. But now, it sounded almost...seductive._

_He stroked her cheek as he whispered, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. What do you expect from me, love?"  
And with that, he leaned down and kissed her. Half expecting her to pull back, he was surpised when he felt Michelle's arms go around his neck, pulling him closer to him. He grinned against her lips as he gently pushed her up against the wall._

_She playfully took off his hat as he kissed her neck, "I love you, Captain Sparrow."_

_He chuckled softly as he whispered into her ear, "I love you too, Miss Swan..son."_

_"Jack..." She whispered softly, "Jack...Jack...Jack! JACK!"_

"JACK! JACK! SPARROW!" Jack groaned as he felt something hard collide with his head. The loud thud was accompanied by a giggle.  
"What the bloody 'ell is wrong with you, woman?" He yelled as he sat up fast. Too fast, since it felt as all the blood (and possibly rum...) was rushing into his head. He groaned, and turned around to see her walking back to the campsite.

"Hey!" He called out as he stood up, still holding his head. "Oi! You! I'm not done with you, girl."

"Oh, but I'm done with you, Captain Sparrow." She said, in a playful tone of voice as she went to sit on a tree stump. Jack made a face at her as he came to sit on the ground below her. He rested his back against the stump she was sitting on, and asked, "What's wrong, love?"

"Hmm?" She asked him in a daze, mesmorized by the sun rise.

"What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately." She giggled at that, and then he said, "Well, except for that stunt you just pulled off."  
He glanced up at her to see that her emerald eyes were focused on the ocean, "Nothing."

He smirked as he leaned back on his elbows, away from the stump, so he could look her in the eyes even though she was staring at the sun rise. "Come on, darling. I know you better than that. Tell ol' Jackie what's wrong."

She laughed at that, then turned her head slightly so that she was staring him in the eye. Usually his brown eyed gaze was so intense she had to drop her own. But this time, it was caring...

"I'm just thinking."

He smiled, "About?"

"Will."

"Ah." Jack said, all knowing, as he motioned for her to move closer to him. She did so, and now she was leaning against him still staring at the sun rise. "I mean, the curse...every ten years." She stopped a moment, "That's a long time. I don't see how Elizabeth did it. I mean, I see why she did it, because I know I love him..."

"You're just worried about how much a person can change in ten years?" Jack smiled when Elle nodded, "Darlin', I've known Mr. Turner for over a century. The lad hasn't changed at all."

She bit her lip, nervously, and replied in a whisper, "I wasn't talking about Will."

Jack looked over at her to see that she was staring at the ground with a worried expression. His '_tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature' _didn't have to inform him that the girl he had become so close with was troubled. "Love-"

"I'm just scared is all."

"About what?"

"That I'll fall out of love with him like I did..." She broke off into a sob. Jack pulled her into his arms and wrapped them tightly around her as he asked, though he already knew who she had been talking about, "Like you did who?"

"You." She whispered thru a sob into his chest as he held her close to him.

He chuckled softly and said, "Darlin' , I can't say that you love loved me. You love love Will. But I don't think you ever love loved me." Jack smiled in delight when she giggled letting him know that he was making her feel better. "Love is a complicated thing, dearie."

"Like you would know." She asked him, smiling, despite the tears that were flowing freely down her rosy, but fading, cheeks.

"It is, sweetheart." He said, smiling. She moved so that her head was resting on his shoulder, an arm was draping across his back. He had both arms wrapped around her as he rested his head on hers and said, "You have nothing to worry about."

"How are you so sure, Captain Sparrow?" She asked him, teasingly as he pushed a golden brown, Caribbean sun-kissed curl out of her face. He smirked and said, "Over a century later, you still don't trust ol' Jackie."

"I do trust you. I always have. Even when you-"

"Yes, yes." Jack said, shutting her up. "Let's not bring any of those negative times up, aye?"

She laughed and said, "Fair enough." She snuggled against his shoulder and said, "I love you, Jackie."

He smirked, "Not love love?"

She laughed, "No. Love as in love. Not Will love. Jack love."

"You don't make any sense at all, love." Jack laughed, "But somehow, I actually understood that."

A minute later, she had fallen asleep. After laying her down, Jack walked back out to the sea, unaware Will was behind him.  
"She didn't take the medicine."

Jack spun around and said, "What do you mean?"

Will held up the bottle Tia had given her, "She hid it in the map. She didn't take it. That's why she's getting worse. Davy felt her forhead last night and said she was burning to the touch." Will sat down in the spot Jack had sat at just the night before...actually only hours ago.

"Why wouldn't she do it?"

"To postpone the possession, I think." Will said, as Jack sat down beside him. "Notice that Elizabeth was suppossed to posses her last night, but she didn't. Elizabeth knew she was weak and didn't do it because it would have killed her." Will took a rock and threw it into the water. Jack watched him do this and asked, "How many more days do you have on land?"

"Five. Why?"

"Just wondering." Will looked at Jack for a moment, before a loud bang shot thru the air. "What the 'ell was that?" Jack turned around to see red sparks shooting thru the sky. Davy came walking towards them and handed a map to Will.

"What's going on?"

"No time." Davy hushed him. "Here's a map to the back entrance of the cave. Take Michelle, and go as quickly as you can, alright?"

"What-"

"Just do it and don't worry about me." Davy said.

"Daddy?"

He turned to Michelle and said, "Darling, do as Will says. He knows what to do, ok?" She blinked, that was the first time he had ever said "Will" it was always "Master Turner". She nodded and said, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." He hugged her and said, "I love you."

She smiled sadly and said, "I love you too. Why aren't you-"

"There's no time." He reached inside his jacket and said, "You left this." He handed her the music box. She smiled sadly, and took it from him, crying. "Be careful, Dad."

"I will." Another bang accompanied by flashes went off. "Now, GO!"

She smiled at him once more, before following Will and Jack down the path that seemed to lead to nowhere. Fire was claiming half of the island as they walked. Will took hold of Elle's hand as they walked. Jack looked to see if there was any change in her face when she did this, but there wasn't.

He quickly looked away and said, "What now, Captain Turner?"

"Jack, please don't do this now, alright?" Will asked, in an almost irratated voice as he continued to walk, Elle close at his heels. They continued to walk for what seemed like hours.

"Peas, beans and everything green-"

"Jack." Will said, more irratated than he had been this whole night. "Please, for the sake of us all. Stop trying to rhyme every bloody word in the English vocabulary with the word sea."

"Will...bill...kill...Willl...Kill...Will...Kill...Will...Kill...Will...Kill...Will..." Michelle was trying to hold her laughter as Will's ears turned a bright shade of scarlet. "Kill Will. Kill Bill."

"Don't you mean Will?" Michelle asked, confused. Will turned around and shot her a glare. She smiled sweetly, "Sorry, darling."

He rolled his chocolate eyes as Jack said, "Michelle, love. What rhymes with Kill?"

She smirked, "Bill?"

And then, as if rehearsed, both of them said, "Don't you mean Will?" Both of them burst into laughter when Will's ears turned so red, they looked like they were about to explode. "Ok, if worst comes to worst and we have to eat one or the other-" Will turned around quickly, causing Jack to yelp in surprise, "I vote we eat you first."

Jack, who had his head down to his shoulders like a turtle, said, "Why not eat your fiancee?"

"Hmmm..." Will said, thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "Maybe because _she is my fiancee_?"

"That doesn't mean you can't eat her first."

"Oh shut up, both of you." Michelle said, playing peacemaker once more. "No one's going to eat anyone." Her gaze fell on Jack who was splashing around in a little puddle. Will smirked as he continued walking, "Except for that snake in that puddle, Jack."

"WHAT SNAKE!? THERE IS A SNAKE!" Jack ran out screaming. When he saw the look on Will's face, his scared look turned to that of a murderer. "You know, that wasn't very funny, William."

"Oh." Will said, laughing. "I thought it was terribly funny, Jackie." He glanced at Michelle to see she was smiling at him as she took his hand. Jack dried himself off and said, "Oh, sure. Leave me behind...why don't you two just find a nice quiet spot to.. SNAKE!"

"Jack, darling. Will was just..." She stopped when she saw that the stick Jack was about to throw at WIll wasn't a stick at all. "JACK!"  
"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME! WILL! GET IT OFF!"

"Jack...JACK!" Will pulled Jack back and stabbed the snake with his sword. "OW! WILL! WHAT THE 'ELL! YOU STABBED ME!"

The snake, clearly more scared of them then they were of it, slid off of Jack's now wounded back and slid into the forest while Michelle was gasping for breath.

"I don't see what's so funny about this." Jack said that night. They were more than half way to the cave now. Jack had his shirt off, revealing a gun shot wound to his muscular chest and a few more various scars and such. Michelle noted that that only made him that much more attractive.

Will had bandaged his back up rather nicely in a very unattractive bandage that draped from his chest to his wound in his back. Will was trying to hide his smile as he came to where Jack and Elle were sitting, "Jack, I said I was sorry. I could have sworn that was the snake."

"William?"

"Hmm?" Will asked as he started a fire which, since it was blazing temperatures, Elle had no idea why he was doing this.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked, leaning on his elbows. Will raised an eyebrow, that for some odd reason (Elle had never figured out why) had a small, barely noticable scar in it. She never had noticed it before, but in the moonlight it shined a white color giving Will an 'other-worldly' look about him. It almost startled Elle, but then she realized, Will wasn't human anymore.

"What Jack?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY SNAKE?"

Will, despite Jack's temper, was completely calm about this as he said, "Jack, I am right here. THERE IS NO REASON TO SCREAM!"

"YOU'RE SCREAMING!"

"BECAUSE YOU SCREAMED AT ME!"

"WELL, YOU'RE SCREAMING!"

"BECAUSE YOU SCREAMED AT ME!"

Elle rolled her eyes as the boys continued to scream at each other. She took Will's sword, that had been laying on the ground, and began to twirl it around, waiting for them to shut up.

"Well, you smell!" Jack spat.

"You're ugly!"

Jack gasped, "Take that back."

"Make me."

Jack lit a stick on fire and began to chase Will with it. Elle rolled her eyes again, and watched as Will and Jack fought with flaming sticks.  
"Men." She whispered as she closed her eyes, trying to relax somewhat.

But she didn't get the relax long, because another loud bang went off. She opened her eyes to see Jack and Will walking over to the trees.  
Sparks were flying in the air like they had been earlier. "Those are the sparks of the _Evil Rose_." Jack whispered.

"What's the_ Evil Rose_?" Will asked him, dropping his flaming stick into the wet sand and stomping on it.

"Maelstrom's ship." Jack said, "He knows we're here."

Will's eyes darted into the direction of another sound. "Damn it." He whispered, grasping Michelle and trying to force her behind him.

"What?" She asked, trying to wiggle free from Will's grasp. Will's gaze locked on something that she could not see. But apparently Jack could, since he pushed her behind him and Will. "Elle, get out of here." Jack whispered, "Run."

"What!" She looked at them as if they had suggested she marry Barbossa.

"RUN!" Jack and Will both yelled at the same time. Elle looked at Will who looked at her with pleading eyes as the fire and sparks grew.  
"Darling, if you love me, do this." He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you."

"Will-"

"Michelle, please."

"I love you too." She glanced at Jack. "Both of you."

"Run."

She turned around and ran fast, daring not to look back at the island that she had left behind. She continued to run, and tripped over a branch. As bangs and gunshots rang thru the crisp, Caribbean night, she lost vision in her tear-filled eyes. She closed her eyes and saw Will running towards her. When she opened them, all she could fill was the heat of the flames and the tightening feeling in her chest worsen.

She pulled herself up off of the ground and continued to run farther down the path. She couldn't see, but she kept running anyway. The voices of people talking in the darkness became louder as she got deeper in to the jungle part. Her heart was beating faster when someone's arms grabbed her and pulled her back into an opening.

"LET ME GO!" She began to push and scream. "LET GO OF ME NOW!" She made a move to grab her sword, but the cloaked figure threw it to the ground. Not in a rough manner, it just threw it. She was breathing heavily as it walked over and shut the door, locking it.

Apparently, they were in some sort of hideout. She looked to the ground and saw skulls...with a sick feeling in her stomach, she corrected the word 'hideout' to 'dungeon'.

The cloaked figure stared at her for a moment, before saying in a thick accented voice, "Forgive me if I stare. I just haven't seen you since you were a baby." He walked closer to her, and she took a warning step back. He chuckled, and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, Miss Swann. I want to help you."

Her heart beat was seeming to get faster, though she wasn't as scared. _Maybe I should have taken the medicine._

"Who are you?" She asked the man in a hoarse whisper.

"You probably don't remember me at all." He said with a slight chuckle as he removed his hood. Before she could see his face, his eyes stopped on the ring she was wearing. He froze and said, "That ring. Who gave it to you?"

"My fiancee. Will Turner."

"Than, you..." The old man looked up at her. "You're..."

She froze as she stared into the man's gorgeous chocolate eyes...

Will's eyes.

**♥♥♥♥**

**DUN DUN DUN...  
A review a day keep Barbossa breath away.**

**And letting you know..  
So sorry about all of the 'filler' chapters. I'm just trying to build it up for the big climax which isn't coming as fast  
as I thought it would.  
So bear with me.  
The big TWISTY chapter will be in the next few chapters if not the next one.**

**LOVE YOU, MATES!  
MWAH!  
♥♥**Captain Autumn**♥♥**


	12. Backstories and Dungeons

**It's that time again...  
MWAH!**

♥♥Captain Autumn♥♥

Disclaimer: Jack Sparrow's past back story thing is property of Disney. I just re-worded it and added  
my island and my character of Robert 'Maelstrom' Swann.

**_WARNING!!!! MAJOR BACKSTORY AHEAD. IF YE DO NOT LIKE LONG PARAGRAPHS, YE BE WARNED._**

**♥♥♥♥**

Michelle took a step back, wiping the trail of blood that was leaking from a cut that she had gotten when she tripped over the branch. She took a deep breath, before looking into the man's oh-so familiar eyes once more. The man raised up his hands to show that he was not going to harm her. She knew that, more or less, she was just a little freaked out that she felt as if she was looking into her fiancee's eyes.

The man smiled, "Forgive me if I startled you, dear. It's just...I believe you're marrying my son."

"You're Will's father?" Elle asked. When he nodded, she felt somewhat more comfortable and asked, "Forgive me for asking this, Mr. Turner-"

"Bootstrap, will be fine, dear."

"Erm. Bootstrap..." She sat down in the chair that he had motioned to her. "...but shouldn't you be dead? Will told me that you died just a few years after Elizabeth did." Bootstrap nodded as he took the seat in front of her.

"I was lost at sea." He turned his old, tired, chocolate eyes back on the young girl who sat before him. He recognized her emerald eyes as the ones of Jack's former first mate. Even though Jack was only a few years older than his son, he had become very close with him throughout their years together on the _Pearl_. "During the mutiny against Port Royal a few years ago." He chuckled at that and said, "I say a few years...but it was a couple of hundred." He turned his eyes back on her and asked, "What has Jack told you about your father?"

She was drawing designs on the table with her index finger before looking back up at Bootstap and saying in a soft tone, "He told me that he sailed on the _Wicked Wench_ with him."

"As his first mate. Cutler Beckett-" He lowered his eyes, "Do you know who that is?"

"Yes." She said, regretfully. "His nephew was in love with me. What did he do?"

"Jack, I'm sure hasn't told you, he helmed the Wicked Wench which was an EITC merchant vessel." Michelle's faced changed as he said that. The old pirate nodded and said, "Yes. The East India Trading Company. He and your father both. But Grant, Grant was a pirate. It was always running in Jack's veins, like it was my son. Grant never wished it for his son, but he was a Teague, well, a Sparrow."

"So his name really is Teague then?"

Bootstrap nodded and said ,"Yes. It is. Jack and your father performed odd jobs for Beckett. But one got Jack. Beckett wanted Jack to transport slaves from Africa back to London, well, Jack refused. He set them free on the Isla de Amor."

"Island of Love?" Michelle wrinkled her nose at that. "Doesn't sound like a place Jack would be around."

Bootstrap smiled and said, "You'd be surprised." Bootstrap rested a boot against a barrel that was on the ground and rolled it back and forth. "Beckett burned and sank the _Wench_, and literally branded Jack and your father as pirates."

"Where does my fath- I mean, Davy come into this?" She asked, suddenly interested.

"Jones and Jack, get ready for this surprise, once were good friends. As you know, Jack was very fond of your mother-"

"-maybe a little too fond." She whispered loud enough for Bootstrap to hear. He smiled and said, "Yes, well, he knew that Jones would be able to pull the ship up from the depths. Both Jack and Robert agreed that if he raised the_ Wench_ up from the depths, they would serve beginning in thirteen years, one hundred years aboard the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Well-" He continued, "-Jack and your father agreed to it. So, Jones rose the _Wench _up and Jack christened it the _Black Pearl_. Barbossa was also in this, having been very close friends with both Jack and Robert. A few years later, while pillaging near Port Royal, Robert met Tia Dalma, your mother. At this time, she was waiting for Davy to return. You probably know what happened then. This of course, out-raged Jack, since at this time, Robert had left the ship during a hurricane. _The Pearl_ was almost destroyed, and to get back at him, Jack named Barbossa first mate of _the Pearl_. Robert and Jack got into a fight, and Robert left to go stay with his uncle, Governor Swann."

Michelle outlined her sword as she asked, "That would be...Elizabeth's dad?"

"Yes. During his stay in Port Royal, Robert put together a crew and commandeered a ship. He set out looking for the Pearl and made many attacks to destroy it. The final time was after Barbossa and the crew turned on Jack after sharing the cursed Aztec gold with us. We, of course, told him that he was dead. And that was that. Robert set out, thinking that Jack had died on that island. Antoine Baldez, Jack's uncle-"

"No." Michelle said in disbelief.

"Yes. Baldez was ruler of the seas at this time. His amethyst would give the holder not only eternal life, but control over the sea. Robert found this out, and killed him after he had gone mutinous. Baldez told him that his nephew was the rightful owner of this once he died, and that only he knew where the chest holding the amethyst was. Well, he thought Jack was dead. When he found out he wasn't, he made it his mission to set out and find Jack. But before he died, Baldez put a curse on Robert that whatever he touched would turn to stone. At this time, your father was already in a mess. Just a few days prior, Tia left him, and he had to be the one to tell Davy Jones that he was actually your father, not Davy. Davy had already told him he planned to make his life hell, but it seemed that Robert was already heading that way. To make it worse, Baldez ordered his crew to take Robert to the island where the amethyst laid. That way, he could see the amethyst, but not be able to touch it, for it would turn to stone and lose it's power. He played a major part in the mutiny against Port Royal with Barbossa thinking that for some reason Jack was there."

"So, Jack wants eternal life, of course. But he wants to do it because he is the amethyst's rightful owner?"

"Yes. Now, there was one flaw in Baldez's plan. The curse only lasts one hundered and fifty years. Time is up."

"Where exactly does Elizabeth come into this?"

Bootstrap nodded and said, "Elizabeth, as you know, was the Pirate King. Robert was furios apon finding this out, and set out to kill her because in the event the King dies, nexy of kin takes the throne in his, in this case, her place. He failed, but at one final attempt succeeded. She told him that one day she would make him pay for what he had done. And when he looked at you, all he saw was Elizabeth. Elizabeth would one day come back as you and kill him. For revenge on her death." With that, he nodded and said, "If you don't have any questions, I do believe that we should be looking for Will and Jack."

He tossed Michelle her sword, and taking it, she asked, "What about you? You never-"

He motioned for her to follow him out and said, "In the mutiny, the Dutchman was attacked. Will was trying to get back to Port Royal for Elizabeth, well, in trying to get back, we were attacked. I flipped overboard and was dragged to the depths once more. I ended up here."

"Why didn't you die?"

He smiled as he replied, "I'm not sure. I thought that when Will became captain, my curse was lifted as the others were, but apparently not. Because of my choice all those years ago, I turn old but never die."

"That's awful." She said, following him up the path. She looked over the trees to see, thru the flames and smoke that was parting, the cave in clear and plain view. Her heart began beating faster. He noticed the change in her face as she stared at the cave in almost horror. She took a hand and wrapped it around the key to Will's heart.

Bootstrap smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder, and said, "He's fine."

**♥♥♥♥**

"Oi! Hector. Watch where you're poking that sword, man." Jack hissed at Barbossa as he forced Jack into the cave. Jack's eyes grew as big as those of the Kraken's when his eyes laid on Captain Robert 'Maelstrom' Swann. Robert smiled when Barbossa pushed him to the ground.

Jack's chains clanked loudly as he fell to the ground. His heart fell when he heard the sickening sound of Robert's laugh.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captian Jack Sparrow." Maelstrom smirked as he put his sword under Jack's face to lift it up to look into his own. Jack noticed instantly that his once emerald eyes were now a scarlet red color. His heart began beating fast when he saw that the sword Maelstorm was holding under his chin was made of pure stone.

"Don't worry, Jackie. Your father is already locked up."

"Oh, he made it did he?" Jack asked in some surprise. "I mean, of course he made it."

"The fountain of youth...no doubt is what kept you and your bloody father alive for over a century." Maelstom paced the floor as he said, "Could be traded for your freedom."

"As well as my fatherss, the boy and Miss Swann's." Jack replied with a gold-tooth grin. "If you don't agree to that, then it's not a deal, mate. So sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not giving up until my uncle's amethyst is in it's owner's rightful hands."

"Which is why you sent your father? To distract me?" Maelstrom said with a disgusted laugh.

"No. 'Course not. Whatever have you that idea?" Jack smiled at the old, cursed captain. Maelstrom snapped his fingers, and one of his henchmen dropped a bunch of flares in front of Jack. "We found your father out shooting these."  
Jack, noticing them from the night before, smiled up at him and said, "Well, mate. I have never seen those things in my entire life."

"Ah." Maelstrom picked one up. Jack cringed when he slowly started turning to stone. "Property of _La Perla Negra_, no doubt these are Spanish flares and you are telling me that these are not your flares?"

"Nope." Jack replied with a smile. "I don't speak Spanish."

"You _are _Spanish!" Maelstrom spat at Jack as he tossed the now stone flare in Jack's direction. Jack dodged the stone flare and replied, "Ah, just because I am Spanish, does not mean I can speak it. I have no idea what _la puaerl neglasi _means."

Maelstrom smirked as he strolled over to him and said, "Jack Sparrow, _Usted es sin una duda el pirata peor que he oído hablar siempre."_

Jack smiled as he tried to get out of his chains, "But you have heard of me." His face immediatley fell when he saw the smile creep across Maelstrom's face. "Ok! So, I speak Spanish...big deal."

"Oh, it is a big deal." Maelstrom said. "It is indeed, my dear friend." He made a move to touch Jack, but Jack leaned backwards, nearly tipping over. Jack eyed the man as he walked back over to the chest. The chest, which both of them knew, that had the amethyst inside it. Jack sighed and asked, "Where's Will?"

"The boy?"

"No." Jack replied, "The chicken... Of course the boy, where is he?"

Maelstrom rolled his scarlet eyes as he hissed, "That's not your problem, Sparrow. Because I think you ought to be worrying about your own fate at this moment. Should I kill you know-" He leaned closer and spat in Jack's face, "-or let you watch Michelle die?"

Jack smiled at him, "Let's not kill me, and Michelle and I watch you _slowly_ die while we sail away on my ship with the amethyst. Because, all in all, I do believe that that is the best possible way to...you know...end this...savvy?"

Maelstrom rolled his eyes once more, letting Jack also see where Michelle got it from (between him and Tia, eyerolling was a major habit with Elle), "Let him meet his father."

"I've already met him, thanks." The guards grabbed Jack up by his arms. Jack made a face and said, "Well, if ou want to re-introduce me to 'em, that's fine too I supposse...oh bugger."

Jack didn't even try to struggle as they carried him down to a dungeon like room and chained him up to the wall. He groaned as he tugged at the chains with no progress. "Jack, it's not going to work."

Jack turned his head to see Will sitting in the corner, "What do you think I've been trying to do for the past five hours?"

Jack slumped against his chains as his eyes darted towards a dark figure in the corner of the room. He squinted his eyes to make sure it was who he thought it was, "Hey, daddy-kins. How are you?"

Grant raised his head and said, "You're an idiot."

"I knew that was coming."

"Jack, how could you lead Ellie here of all places?"

"What is he talking about?"

jack shrugged at Will and said, "The man's mad. Doesn't know what he's talkin' about. The sun's got to 'em."

"Oh, can it, Jackie." Grant said, irratated. "She didn't have to come here! She could have been safe in Spain where she was headed, but no. Jack had to bring her-"

"Dad, shut the hell up!" Jack said with a groan. Will's eyes grew huge when Jack said that. Grant looked about as taken back as Will felt. "Look, I know I'm an idiot, alright? Ok. I am one. But I'm a brilliant one. And you can deny me otherwise because you know it." Jack smiled as he prided himself, "Everything I have done has ended up for the best."

"Except selling my soul to Jones."

"You met your father."

Will was silent for a minute, before saying, "Making me immortal."

"Ah, can't be greatful for one that gave up his own wants for another, can we?" Jack's dark eyes bore into Will's as he said, "You would have died, never to have lived with Elizabeth. Yes, you had to watch her die, but you would have never met Elle. Can't say you regret it."

Will sighed and said to Grant, "He's a brilliant idiot."

"See?" Jack cried, happily. "Even the eunuch's agreeing with me." He ignored Will's face when he said that, and continued, "No, Robert wouldn't have evern found Elle had I not brought her here. But Will wouldn't have met her, living forever as a lonely soul-"

"Thanks, Jack."

"No problem. And she would never get to avenge her cousin's death..."

"Are you done?" Grant asked him.

"Yeah. And why the bloody 'ell are you here? I thought you left for Florida-"

"-New Orleans." His father lazily corrected him. Jack shrugged and said, "Same thing." Will rolled his eyes at that as Jack said, "Why aren't you in Florida."

Grant and Will stared at Jack for a moment before Will asked, "How much rum have you had?"

Jack smiled sarcastically at Will and said, "None of your business, Turner." After he said that, he hiccuped quietly. The door opened a few minutes later, and a new person was throw into the dungeon.

Will and Jack looked on expecting, and hoping, to see Elle. But, they looked at each other in shock when they saw who it was.

Wish for an Elle.

Get a Davy.

**♥♥♥♥**

**Ok, not the climax like I promised, but I needed an explanatory chapter to tie everything in. It'll be explained more later. I have this story finished, I'm just rewrting some of the chapters.**

**Review and I won't make ya walk the plank.  
**

**♥♥**Captain Autumn**♥♥**


	13. It's Not Important How I Did It

**I wasn't going to update this quick, but I just want to get this story done. It's just begging me to finish it. So, here it is.**

**Oh, yeah. And I've heard about Will not being cursed because Elizabeth was faithful and  
all that crud..**

**Well, bah.**

**Disney has to realize that not everything can have happy endings, so therefore,  
Will will remain cursed every ten years.**

**Disney needs to get over themselves.**

**They are obsessed with sequels.  
They are obsessed with happy, cliche endings. Endings that you can tell at the beginning of the  
movie how the movie will end.  
(**Even when the girl goes around kissing every guy in sight, has three guys, two fiancees, and still marries the hottie while  
breaking two hearts? Well, one was dead...but still. Shame on her...me don't likey that one bit.)  
**They are obsessed with killing moms off.  
They are obsessed with the bad guys always losing and everybody ending up all  
honkey-dory.**

**And they are freakin' genuises. And their movies rock even though they are cliche and most of the time, mom-less.**

**But whatever.**

**I am not Disney, though I love those people so much, so  
Will is cursed.**

**But still hot.**

**Nothing can change Orlando/Will's hotness that is hot in all that is hot.  
And yes, that made perfect sense.**

**And I don't think I've killed anyone's mom off yet.**

**Yet...**

**I gave you two chapters as an update, just so one chapter wouldn't be like extrememly long.  
Yeah. TWO Chapters...**

**That's completly unlike me.  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**♥♥**Captain Autumn**♥♥**

♥♥♥♥

Maelstrom smirked as he looked out of the window, seeing his daughter and Bootstrap walking ever so closer to the cave. Little did they know that he had 'eyes' everywhere. Eric walked into the stone room and said, "Sir? Michelle and Turner should be here by noon."

"Thank you, Eric." Maelstrom replied, turning around to see Eric, confirming Jack and Will's suspicions that Eric was indeed up to something. Eric nodded and said, "When she arrives, I'll bring her to you-"

"-and Turner into the dungeons. His son will want to see him before I stab his heart and kill him." Maelstrom's scarlet eyes seemed to burn a hole into Eric. Eric, freaked out by this, said in an uneasy voice, "Do you need anything else?"

"No."

"Ok, well-" Eric glanced at the chest that he knew had the amethyst in it. Oh, how he wanted that bloody amethyst. He looked back up at Maelstrom who noticed that he was eyeing the chest. Maelstrom strolled over to Erica and asked, "We wouldn't be getting any ideas?"

"Sir?"

Maelstrom narrowed his scarlet eyes, ""YOU HEARD ME!" Maelstrom reached out and grasped Eric by the neck. Eric screamed out in pain as his neck slowly began to turn to stone, "You wouldn't be planning to take the amethyst, would we?"

"No, sir. Never, sir." Eric managed to choke out as the stone grew harder. "Never-" Maelstrom released him from his murderous grasp. Eric fell to the ground, choking, and holding to his now partially stone neck. Maelstrom's red eyes shone a new fire as he looked back out the window.

"Eric, if you don't get me my _daughter_-" He spat the word 'daughter' as if it was the nastiest word in the English language. "-her death will be yours."

Eric's eyes grew as large as the Amethyst of Baldez itself. Eric managed to get himself of off the cold, stone floor and coughed, "I will, sir."

"Good." Maelstrom said, advancing on the man, "Because, unlike last time, there won't be a next time. GO! And don't you dare return until she is in your hands."

Eric bowed and ran from the room. The two guards shut the wood doors as Maelstrom walked over to the chest and stared at it, smiling to himself as he said, "It's only a matter of time." He laughed to himself.

♥♥♥♥

It was nearing noon as Bootstrap and Elle made it to the path that led directly to the cave. Michelle had been thinking of her mother, and when Boostrap interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you worried?"

She was almost scared when he asked that. They had both been so quiet, that his voice harshly broke the silence. She smiled, though, and said, "A little."

The old pirate smiled. Michelle knew at that instant why she always heard Jack say that Will looked just like his father. It was evident, though Bootstrap was a bit old, he was still as Elle would have pictured Will. Could Will grow old, I mean. She knew that Will was always going to be young. While she grew old, Will would remain 24.

That caused her to think. She would really be living a half-life. She probably wouldn't go on the _Dutchman_ with Will, so she'd wait every ten years for him to return. In ten years, she'd be 31...ten years from that...41...ten years from that...51...

Could she do it? Could she live a half-life? Growing older while her love remains the same age? Then, when she died, he would still be alive. In pain, once again, for watching his love die. She knew she wouldn't end up on the _Dutchman._ She had faith.

And she didn't fear death.

"-though Will was a wreck when William died." Bootstrap had said. She looked up at the old man, who had obviously been talking for a while. She thought it rude to ask him what he had been saying for the past five minutes, so asked instead, "Who exactly was William?"

"Will's son."

Michelle stopped dead in her tracks when he said the word 'son'. Bootstrap looked surprised and asked, "Did he not- oh no."

"Yes, he forgot to mention his son." Elle said, in a confused voice. She was about to ask him how William had died, when something sharp pierced the skin in her neck. Her eyes clouded over, and soon all she saw was darkness.

♥♥♥♥

**_"Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me."_**

_Will smiled down at his son, and rested an arm on him. His son never thought it weird that he was nearing 20, and his father,  
(technically speaking) was only four years older than he._

_"When do you go back out to sea?" William asked, not taking his eyes off of the ocean._

_Will sighed, and said, "Tomorrow."_

_William turned around and wrapped his arms around his father tightly. Will returned the hug as a single tear rolled down his cheek._

_He left the next morning. William and Elizabeth stood on the cliff and watched him sail away._

_The news came a few years later that William had died just two days after Will had left._

"William? Will!" Jack smacked Will's head so hard that Will fell back and hit the side of the dungeon. Being made of stone, Will knew that there was going to be a rather big bump on his head in a few hours.

"Jack!" Will said, pushing the ageless captain off of him. "What the hell- What are you doing?"

Grant and Davy were also watching Jack with some amuesment. Somehow or another, Jack had managed to get out of, not only his chains, but everyone elses as well. Will looked up in amazement as he said, "How did he-"

"Don't ask questions." Grant said in a half bored half amuesed. "The onlt explanation you need is he's Jack. There's not telling what he did." Will nodded in agreement as he turned to watch as Jack tossed the chain rope he had made out of the window.

"Ok, I do believe that I am the most important person in this room, so I'll go first." Jack said, hopping on to the window. Grant made a disapproving grunt, and said, "Will's getting married, he should go first."

"No, Captain Sparrow." Will said, shaking his head. "I'm immortal. If they catch me, they can't do anything to me unless they have the key. Michelle has it. So one of you needs to go first."

"Master Turner." Davy's voice called out from somewhere in the shadows. Will turned to look, but didn't see anyone, which made him more uneasy. "Don't mind me askin', but my daughter...she put the charm on you?"

"Yes."

"How many days ago was that?"

"Three?" Will asked himself. "Three."

"If they catch you, and keep your prisoner, you'll die because you won't be on your ship-" But Davy didn't have the chance to finish, because Will had already gotten up and said, "Get out of the way, Jack."

"Whoa, there, eunuch." Jack said, pushing him back. "No, no."

"Yes, yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jack, I've got to find Michelle." Will said, looking Jack in the eye. Jack's features were highlighted as the moon-light seeped thru the window. Jack wrinkled his nose and said, "Ah, yes. But I've got to find the amethyst."

"Which is more important?" Will asked him, in a stern voice.

"Think before ya answer that, Sparrow. " Davy remarked in a scarily calm voice. "I'd think it be best to let Master Turner go." Jack mumbled something, and shoved the chains at Will. Will smiled, though not pleasantly, and made his way down the chains.

♥♥♥♥

"Never thought I'd see the day." He hissed with a smile. Eric stood, trembling in the corner as the man paced the floors of the caves upper room. The young girl struggled in chains as he carefully walked around her, not wanting to touch her. There was no need to kill her yet. "Ah, you look just like your mother. " He said, smiling as he looked down at the young girl dressed in an Asian-styled princess outfit. Michelle didn't know this, but it was the same dress Elizabeth had worn. From Pirate King to Pirate King, Maelstrom had put it on her to tease her.

"It looks as if our little journey is coming to an end? Doesn't it, darling?" He narrowed his scarlet eyes at her as an evil grin spread across his once handsome face. Now, it was aged and wrinkled. She rolled her eyes and spat at him, "It's not goint to be a good end for you."

"Oh, my dear. Darling daughter, it will be a very happy and joyous end for me." He leaned down closer to her and spat in her face, "Watching you die a slow and painful death, while I sail away after your damn mother frees me from this curse. There's nothing you can do to stop me, my sweet. I've already won this ridiculous game we've been playing for years."

Michelle narrowed her emeralds at him and said, "You won't win."

"Ah, how awful of me." Maelstrom said, in a mock polite voice. "Eric, how could I have forgotten?" He gasped as he turned to look at the man trembling in the corner, "We're in the presence of royalty." He bowed, and said, "Your Highness."

Eric smiled at that, out of instinct. He learned quickly that it was best for him to get on his master's good side than to make him mad. Maelstrom raised back up, glancing at the chest that held the amethyst as if to make sure it was still there. He motioned for Eric to take the Asian-styled princess hat that was on his desk. Eric smiled, and placed the hat on Michelle's head. Michelle didn't know this, but it was the exact same hat Sao Fang had placed on Elizabeth's head the day she was put against her will on his ship. The day she became King. Maelstrom turned back to his daughter, and hissed, "Now, dear. Be a good girl. Tell daddy where the key is."

She shook her head hard, causing the beads on the crown to shake, "You're not my father."

"Oh, Michelle." He said, sitting on the edge of the desk that was in the corner of the room. Michelle watched as the lone corner that was still wood, quickly turned to stone. She looked back up at him as he said, "Darling, I beg to differ. My blood runs through your veins."

"That's the only thing you ever gave me." She replied cooly, watching his face fall. He rolled his eyes and said, "Aye, it might have been one of the only things that I've given you, but it seems as though our relative has given you more." He narrowed his eyes and a smile was plastered across is pale skin as he said in a victorious tone, "Elizabeth."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." She smirked as she said, "Bobby."

That caused Eric to laugh, as he momentarily dropped his hands from his neck, whispering, "Bobby." Maelstrom turned quickly on his heels as he yelled at the man, "DO YOU WANT ME TO FINISH OFF YOUR NECK?!?!?"

That comment took Michelle by surprise, but when she saw the trembling, white as a ghost man, she realized what he had meant by that. Eric's hands immediatley went back to his neck as he managed to squeak out a quiet, "N-n-no, s-sir." Michelle watched in complete horror as a chunk of stone fell from Eric's crumbling neck. She looked back up at her father, completely disgusted.

"Well, then." He said in a calm voice, but immediatley turning back to a scream, "SHUT UP!" Eric fell farther back into the corner, for fear that Maelstrom would turn him into complete stone. Maelstrom turned back to his daughter and said, "Where is the damn key?"

"Why should I tell you?" She asked him, smiling sweetly up at him. "Maybe I haven't a clue as to where it is."

"William Turner is your fiancee!" He said, leaning closer to her and yelling, "Where is the key?!?"

"Why do you need it?" She asked him, questioning. "I mean, why would a man like you need that key?"

"You are stalling me, Michelle! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN KEY?"

"Stalling?" Michelle laughed, good-naturedly. "Darling, I never stall..."

She removed her hands from the grasp, and the chains immediatley fell to the ground as she took her sword and sliced Maelstrom in the face, causing him to yell out in pain, "How did you do that?"

She smiled as she ran to the door, "You don't need to ask how I did it. All you need to know is that I did it."

"ERIC!" Maelstrom shrieked an ear-piercing shriek as he attempted to pull himself off of the floor without progress. He wiped away some of the blood that was pouring down his face and yelled, "What the hell are you waiting for? AFTER HER!"

Eric wasted no time after Michelle somehow disarmed the guards with the same trick Jack accused her of cheating with, and ran down the stairs that led to the cave.

"GET BACK HERE!" She heard Eric yell from upstairs.

"Miss Swann." Came a thick Asian accent from her right. She shuddered at the sound, before turning to face Sao Fang in the face. He raised his sword and she dodged it. They fought up until Michelle almost fell off of the stair's railing. "Give up, Miss Swann?"

"No. Of course not, darling." She said, smiling. She jumped on to the railing and looked down at how far the jump was. _Only_ about a little over 20 feet. She looked back at Sao Fang and said, "Ta."

After giving a mock salute, she jumped, leaving a shocked Sao Fang behind. She took out her sword, and hooked it on the the lower railing. As she hung on that lone rail, she looked back up at the 20 feet she had just fallen. She gaped at that, before swinging on the the rail and falling just a few feet on to the stone floor.

She brushed her self off, and ran as fast as she could (which was pretty fast) to the cave's opening, which was amazing that she was running as fast as she was considering what she was wearing. "Oh my gosh..." She whispered to herself when she saw Barbossa walk out from the cave. He hadn't spotted her yet, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Just like it was on a cue or something, Jack appeared out of a bush and yelled. "Ellie! How are you, lo-AH!" She tackled him and they rolled into a bush. Ignoring the awkward position that they were in (him on the ground, and her straddling him), she kept her hand firmly over his mouth as Barbossa paced dangeroulsy close to the bush they were hiding in. It seemed like hours, before he walked back into the cave.

"Should I be worried at all?" Came a semi-amused voice from above her.

"EW!" Michell cried, removing her hand from Jack's mouth. "He licked me! What kind of person does that?"

"This kind of person!" Jack said, pushing Elle off of him and getting out of the bush. Will was obviously confused, though nonetheless, took Elle's hand and pulled her up off the ground. Elle wiped her hand on her dress, as she felt Will's gaze on her.

She looked up to face Will and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He said, though he wasn't. He took a gulp and said, "It's just you look like..." He trailed off. He didn't have to finish. They both knew who he was going to say. Michelle smiled sadly and said, "Sorry, Will. I'd change if I could."

Jack smirked, causing Elle to say, "Whatever you were about to say, keep it inside your head."

Jack's smirk turned evil as he said, "Oh, love. Are you sure? I thought it was a great idea." He tugged on her dress just a little as he walked past her. She rolled her eyes, and was about to say something, when her gaze fell on Will again.

"Will..."

"Darling, I'm fine." He said, shaking thoughts of _her_ out of his mind. "I'm fine."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him. He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "Might I ask you something?"

"What?" She asked him, following Jack down the stone hill.

"How did you get out of there?"

She smiled again and said, "You don't have to know how, as long as you know I did it." She instantly remembered about William, but she decided that they had the rest of their lives to talk about that.

Which could be only about an hour, so...

**What are you waiting for? Go read the next chapter!**


	14. Voices Inside My Head

**UPDATE NUMBAH TWO!  
Enjoy, dahlings.**

♥♥Captain Autumn♥♥

**♥♥♥♥**

That night, Elle soon found herself leaning against Will. She had forgotten how tired she was, but it soon caught up to her when she felt her eyelids get heavy. Will laughed and kissed her forhead, "Love, go on. I'll wake you up up if I need to." Will's eyes soon went up to watch Jack and Grant yell about something else. Davy was watching with about as much amusement as Will was.

Elle nodded, kissing Will's cheek and whispered, "I love you."  
She snuggled close to him as he whispered with a laugh, "I love you too, Ellie."

She closed her eyes, and an unfamilar pain shot thru her as she began to see memories. Not hers, but Will's.

_**"...she's dead. Mr. Turner, I am so sorry..."**_

_**"...William..."**_

_**"...he's not a blacksmith, he's a pirate..."**_

_**"Elizabeth, don't leave me..." **_

_Michelle? Can you hear me?_

_"Elizabeth?"_

_Darling, do as I say. Close your eyes and let me come into you._

_"I'm scared. Where will I go?"_

_You'll see exactly what I see. I'll just control you. Don't be scared. I won't let you get hurt. You've got to trust me._

_"I'm scared."_

_Michelle, please trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you._

_Michelle did as she was told, and soon, she found herself in a white place...clouds anf fog surrounded her. She looked up to see a shadow walking towards her. She squinted to see it was exactly who she thought it was._

_"Elizabeth?"_

_She smiled and ran up to Michelle, throwing her arms around. "I wondered when I'd finally meet you." Elizabeth said against Michelle's soft curls. She pulled back just slightly and said, "Can you trust me?"_

_"I'll try to." Elle whispered, taking Elizabeth in. The two of them did look very much a like, and since (for some reason) the two of them were in the same Asian dress, they looked a lot alike._

_"Wait. Before we...do whatever it is that we're going to do...can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course." Elizabeth said, nodding. She smiled, "It's about William, isn't it?" When Michelle nodded, Elizabeth said, "He was killed during the mutiny. Will blamed himself, because he said that if he wasn't immortal than he could have been there to protect him. But he wouldn't have been able to. I took it hard, but I was able to move on from it. Will wasn't."_

_"Oh."_

_Elizabeth put her hand on Elle's shoulder and said, "Elle, he loves you more than you know. Just do me a favor, and marry him. Stay with him, and if he ever brings me up again, smack him."_

_Elle laughed at that and said, "I will."_

_"It was always a Swann's destiny to be forever with Will." Elizabeth smiled, sadly and said, "I guess it just wasn't mine."_

_Elle opened her mouth to speak, but Elizabeth cut in and said, "Now, are you ready?"_

_"No. But I don't have a choice, do I?" Elle asked with a smile. "Just don't kill me, alright?" She asked with a laugh.  
Elizabeth laughed too and said, "I can't guarantee anything..." When she saw Michelle's face, she laughed again and said, "Elle, I was kidding. I promise. I was just kidding. Now, close your eyes."_

_"Let's just get this over with, Lizzie." Michelle said, closing her eyes. "I'm really not looking forward to this at all."_

_"Neither am I. I'm perfectly happy in the afterlife, but I'm doing it, aren't I?"_

_A few moments later, that same pain rushed thru Michelle's body._

♥♥♥♥  
**Michelle's thoughts are in italics and Lizzie's are bolded.  
And unless it has quotes around it, no one else can hear them talking.**

**"So if it's like this" others can hear them.  
But if it's like this, no one but Liz and Elle and hear it.**

**Confusing?**

**Hope not.**

_Ew._

Michelle rubbed her head when she woke up, well, Elizabeth did so. More or less because Michelle was the one hurting from that, not her.

**Sorry. I didn't know you were asleep.  
**_What does that have to do with anything?  
_**Nothing, really.**

Involuntarily, she rolled her eyes. Elizabeth stopped herself, while Michelle's was making the urge to do it harder and harder for Elizabeth to resist. Elizabeth groaned.

**Elle, not trying to be rude. But I'M suppossed to be controlling. Not you. Could you stop rolling your eyes? It's so rude.  
**_Sorry, Princess.  
_**Who are you calling 'Princess'? Look at you, Miss Pirate Queen.  
**_King.  
_**Whatever.**

Will turned to look at Michelle since she was sitting upright now. She had apparently been asleep for a few hours since everything was quiet. Grant was sitting by the fire, Jack was sitting by the ocean and Davy was asleep.

Will, who had been talking to Jack, got up from his spot and began to walk over to where Michelle was. Once again, Michelle was literally torn into two. Well, not literally...

_You are not going to tell him, are you?  
_**Of course not! He doesn't need to know. I mean, Will's a very sensative man.  
**_You mean he's overly dramatic.  
_**Well, yes. Sensative just sounds better.  
**_No it doesn't. In fact it sounds worse.  
_**Don't aruge with me. He's walking over here. What do you want me to say?  
**_I don't care, Liz. Just don't say something stupid.  
_**I know how to talk to Will, Elle.**

"Hello, darling." Will said, putting an arm around her, and kissing her lightly. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better." She said in a sweet, so-completely-unlike-Michelle voice. "Thank you for asking."

Will stared at her for a moment, because he had noticed this. She just stared at him, smiling. Michelle was trying to get her to roll her eyes, but Elizabeth was winning. Michelle groaned as Elizabeth smiled in victory since she was tiring Michelle out.

_Um, Liz? You may want to stop smiling at him. I think you're scaring him._

"Oh." She said, smiling. "Sorry." She instantly wished that she hadn't said that, since Will (who was staring to get worried) made a face and asked, "Why are you sorry?" Michelle won this time as he eyes rolled and she asked, "Yes, why are you sorry?"

**Good job, Princess. Now he does think you're crazy.  
**_Me? Come on, Lizzie! You deserve credit on this one. You're making me seem as crazy as I am making myself seem._

"Ellie, sweetheart..." Will said, uncertain, feeling her forhead. "Are you feeling alright?" She nodded, resisting two urges. One from Michelle (of course we all know what hers was) and one from Elizabeth to nod and say 'He does think you're crazy'. It seemed as if Elizabeth was partly right. Will was starting to get extremely worried.

_This isn't going to work._

"Elle, shut up! I can handle this!" She immediatley put her hands to her mouth as Will started at her in complete and utter horror. He felt like he was watching his fiancee slowly slip into insanity...which in reality, she probably was already there. "Why are you talking to yourself? Elle-"

"Yeah, good move. Now he does think I'm crazy." She said, without thinking. Will's eyes grew wider as she said, "It's not my fault!"  
Michelle laughed bitterly as she said, "It's not your fault, Princess? Yes it is. You're the one talking when you're not suppossed to."

Will backed up a little and said in a squeaky voice, "Elle?"

"You're talking now, Michelle."

"Only because you talked first, Elizabeth."

**Nice one, Ellie.**

"OH MY-" Will started, but she reached up and grabbed his mouth like she had done Jack earlier. This time, it was all Elle that did this as she said, "Don't scream." A laugh rang out in her head.

**He's not going to scream.**

"Elizabeth, shut up! You're giving me a bloody headache!" Michelle yelled, grabbing both sides of her head as she heard Elizabeth laugh quietly. Good thing that Will knew about this possesion, or he would have thought she was crazy. Will was still staring at her in shock.

"Will, you can't say anything." Michelle said, "It'll make everyone-"  
"Yes, of course." Will said, coming back to sit beside her. "Do you know how weird this is?" He eyed her before coming closer.

**Tell me about it. You're not the one-  
**"Liz, shut up! You haven't stopped talking since you got in here!" Michelle said, angrily. "Let me have control for a while and explain to-"  
**I can explain to him.  
**"I know. But I want to. This is my body not yours." Will was watching her with a mixture of amusement and horror. It was a weird emotion, but that was how he felt. Will looked at her as if at any given moment, she was going to explode. Michelle tried to smile, but since Elizabeth wanted to frown, Elle shuddered at the thought of what it actually came out like.

"We don't want to tell anyone because we don't want people to...you know, panic? I don't know what she's trying to say. I know what I'm trying to say but since she's not sure of what she wants me to say I can't think of what I'm trying to say." Michelle said that in a very grumpy voice as Elizabeth laughed inside her head.

**I enjoy making you mad.  
**_Apparently._

"So, what you're saying is..." Will said, a few minutes later after explaining, "...Elizabeth is inside you right now?"

"Yes, and I'm not enjoying this one bit. The things I do for my family." Elizabeth finally managed to get Michelle to say. But Michelle won in the fact that as soon as she said that, she rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth, shut up!"

Another laugh, "Make me."

"This is so weird." Will said, still staring at her.

♥♥♥♥

"Jack, where on earth are we going?" Michelle asked the next day as the walked up a steep hill. It was so steep, Will had to reach out and help her walk every now and then, or keep her from falling backwards. Elizabeth had been quiet for a long time. Had Elle not known better, she would have thought that Elizabeth had left. But she knew good and well that Elizabeth would have to be in her body at least one day before the killing of her father.

**It's Jack, Elle. He has no idea where we're going.  
**"Speaking of the devil." Michelle hissed loud enough for Will to hear. He smirked as he came to walk beside her.  
**I don't understand why you're so grumpy, darling.** She laughed as she said, **It's not that special time, is it?**

"Oh my-" Michelle groaned. Will inwarldly uttered a prayer of thanks that the rest of the crew was in front of them, and that because of Elle's 'headache' they elected to walk behind. "-you need to mind your own business."

**I would if you would let me.**

"Liz, please! You are killing me." Will smiled again as Michelle heard a laugh ring out in her head: **You'd better not die on me now, Elle.  
**_Why? Because if I died you'd be forever lost into a pile of souls with nowhere to go?_

When her question was answered by a long pause, "Gives me all the more reason to kill myself." Michelle finished out loud. She could tell Elizabeth was mad by the way her eyes involutarily to her narrowed. Will sighed and said in a warning tone, "_Girls_."

"It's not my fault she's being and utter-" Elizabeth stopped herself from finishing that sentence, because at that time, Elle chimed in:  
_You want to finish that sentence?_

Elizabeth made her smile as she said, "Of course. That's why I started it."

"Girls!" Will said. He was already ahead of her, well, them. And he turned back to look at them, stopping so that they could catch up. "If you're going to be stuck in the same body, you might as well try and get a long."

"Oh, I've tried, Will. Elle won't let me." And cue the eye roll as Michelle took over, "Um, Liz. Like I haven't tried. Don't blame me!"

**I'm not blaming you if it is your fault.**

"You're mean."

**You're meaner.**

"Elizabeth, stop talking in Michelle's head. And Michelle stop arguing with Elizabeth." Will said, apparently bored with all of this. His dead wife and his future wife arguing about anything that they could, and he was getting tired of hearing them.

Elizabeth made Michelle laugh as she took control and said, "He acts as if that solved everything." That really made Michelle laugh. Will rolled his eyes, making Elizabeth say, "See? Do you see? Michelle! You've made him pick up that horrid habit!"

_Horrid? Liz! Who says horrid?_

"Lots of people say horrid." Elizabeth said, confidently. "Will, you say horrid don't you?"

Will couldn't help but give a laugh as he said, "Do you want me to be honest, Elizabeth? I could lie." Elizabeth gaped at him as Michelle struggled to take control of her body once more, but failing to do so. Will smiled as Elizabeth made a face and said, "Elle, stop! It hurts."

_Well, I want my body back, Princess._

**Fine. Take it back, Princess.** She gave complete control back over to Elle. Ellie knew that it was only going to be for a short time, but she was loving every minute that she had with out Elizabeth yapping away, or taking her body over. They eventually caught up with Jack, Grant, and Davy when they got over the hill that both Michelle and Elizabeth were starting to think was a mountain since both girls were feeling pain, even though Elizabeth was just a spirit.

"Michelle, love? You have the compass?" Michelle reached inside her pocket and walked over to Jack and handed it to him. He smiled at her for a long time before taking it and asking, "Did you see where it was headed?" He opened it and watched it spin. Michelle quickly got out of the way.

"Jack, it's not use in looking at it when it's always going to point beside me."

Jack smiled at her and said, "But it depends on who's beside you, doesn't it, love?" Michelle, for some reason, felt her cheeks heat up at that, causing Elizabeth to make a disapproving sound as she said: **You're engaged to Will, might I remind you.**

_I don't need reminding.  
_**Well, apparently you do.  
**_I'm not the one who kissed him in front of my fiancee._

That caused Elizabeth to gasp. Little did Michelle know that Elizabeth had taken control of her body and Michelle gasped extremely loud makin everyone (except Will) turn around to look at her. Jack blinked a couple of times, before saying, "We'r going to split up once we get down here. Will, you and your fair maiden will go thru the back cave entrance-"

"-Jack and I will go thru the top-" Grant said.

"-And I'll go in as the distraction." Davy said, nodding at Jack's plan. Michelle rolled her eyes once more and said, "And what are we to do once we get in here?"

Jack smirked as he strolled over to her, "You and Will are looking for the heart. Me and my dad are looking for the amethyst. Ol' fishface wants to protect you. Should either groups or Squidy find the other thing that the other group is looking for, take it and exchange it in the unlikely event that both groups'll make it out alive."

"You're pushing it, Sparrow." Davy spat at Jack. Jack, ignoring Davy's comment said, "It's only a little ways further. Ok, with you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Michelle said, picking herself up off the rock she had been sitting on and followed the men down the other side of the hill. You'd think going down would be easier than going up...well, it wasn't.

**Who told you that?  
**_I've heard stories from a lot of people, Liz. Sorry.  
_**No, you're not.  
**_Yeah, I'm not._

Elle began humming happily as she caught up with Will. Will groaned because he knew what was coming, "You're mean." Elizabeth made Michelle say, taking control once more. "I can't believe you would even bring that up!"

_Well, love. I'm not the one screaming it out. I was nice enough and kept it going inside my head so only we could hear it. You're the one yelling it out so people in Singapore can hear it.  
_**True. Well, ok... I'm sorry I did that about you and Jack.**

"And I'm sorry that I brought up you kissing Jack..and just said it outside my head." Elle honestly didn't mean to do that. This time, Will groaned loudly as he said, "Elle-"

"Why did you just do that?"

_I said I was sorry. That was meant to stay in my head, I swar.  
_**Sure it was, Princess. Sure it was.  
**_It was! I'm sorry. I thought you were still in control._

"Girls, I have no idea what you two are arguing about-" Will said, tiredly. "-but honestly. It's been five hours. Aren't you just a little tired of arguing ever five minutes."

"More like five seconds." Michelle groaned.  
**Because you whine all the time.  
**_I am not whining._

Will sighed and said, "It's getting annoying."

"Sorry, Will." Michelle said, smiling.  
**Sorry, Will.  
**

_He can't hear you, you know.  
_**I know.  
**_So why did you say it?  
_**Because I just wanted to.  
**_It had no point though.  
_**Do you have to argue about everything?  
**_As long as you're here, yes.  
_**Well, fine. I'll argue too.  
**_You already are!_

Will looked over at Michelle to see a dazed out look on her face which only meant her and Elizabeth were arguing inside her head for the millionth time that day. And it was only around 9 in the morning. Will shook his head as the silent arguement continued.

_I will be so glad when this possesion thing is over.  
_**You and me both, Princess.  
**

**♥♥♥♥  
Kinda pointless chapter, but it was fun to write.  
Yeah, as mad at Disney as I sounded in my last chappie, I just want to say that I do love them.  
I was just saying that theu work in like...a pattern or something.  
Yes so in case some Disney person is reading this, I love you. I really do.  
And to my readers.  
I LOVE YOU!  
I'll update as soon as I can, loves.  
LOVE YA!**

Review and you shall receieve.  
♥♥Captain Autumn♥♥


	15. A Man Of His Word

**Hey guys. I'm updating sooo quick because I can't wait to post the ending.  
I already have it done and it's just there waiting to be posted...-sigh-**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
Only a few more chappies to go!**

**♥♥**Captain Autumn**♥♥**

♥♥♥♥

_He stood on the balcony early that morning , looking over the edge at the gorgeous view of the ocean below him. Sighing, he leaned against the rail, and closed his eyes...thoughts running thru his mind._

_"Jack?"_

_He turned around to see her walking out of the inn's door. He smiled at her as he felt he gentle arms wrap around his waist, "What, love?"_

_"Why do you have to go?" She whispered in a sad voice. He smiled again, this time sadly, as he turned to face her. Her emerald eyes pierced his own dark ones as he said, "Darlin', I have to."_

_She snuggled into him as he wrapped his own arms around her shaking body as she cried. It broke his heart to see her like this, but he had to go._

_"Once you get the Pearl back-"_

_He smiled as he rested his head on top of hers, "-once I go to Port Royal, commandeer a ship, and get **my** ship back-" He put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her face up to his, "-I'll come back for you. And then you and I shall, together, sail off into the horizon."_

_She giggled as she said, "You never cease to amaze me, Cap'n Sparrow."_

_He kissed her lightly, then resting his forhead on hers, "I never cease to amaze myself, love."_

"Love? Darlin? Elle!" She opened her eyes to see Jack's face just inches from her own. He smiled when she opened her eyes and said, "Guess the past few night's 'ave caught up to ye."

He sat back on the rock and said, "Davy found the cave. We can go in whenever you two are ready."

"Will and me?" Elle asked in a tired voice. Jack smiled that familar smile as he shook his head, laughing.  
"No, darlin'. You and Lizze." He took her hand, and carefully raised her to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her leading her back to the rest of the 'crew' at the campsite (and ignoring her shocked expression) he said, "I'm not as clueless as everyone would like to believe-"

Elle, smiling, cut the captain off, "Will told you, didn't he?"

Jack stopped smiling, staring off into the distance really unfocused, as he said in a completely different (almost defeated) voice, "Well-"

"Jack." Elle said, laughing, as she stared into the face of the handsome pirate.

He made a 'pfft' sound, and said, "Yes. But that's not the point." Elle laughed again as Jack continued to lead her down the path. They were quiet for a moment, leaving Elle in her thoughts about Jack...and why Liz seemed to be so quiet, before Jack said, "You sure you can do this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, but I just wanted to ask." Jack replied, smiling.

"And what if I said 'No'?"

Jack shrugged as he inhaled deeply, once again, not really looking at anything. Then his eyes focused on hers as he said, "I'm probably not going to be with you when, you know...do whatever it is that you're going to do. I thought that Will would be the better person to be with you..." Once again, his eyes became unfocused, then he said in the sweetest, most caring voice that Elle had ever heard him use, "Darlin', promise me one thing."

She beamed up at him and said, "Anything, love."

He laughed at that, before saying, "Promise me that whatever happens up there..." He pointed in a random direction, for want up a better direction. "...in the bloody cave, you know." She laughed again, waiting for him to continue, "Promise me that you'll be careful."

"Am I ever anything but?"

"Ah-" He continued to walk in front of her. "I'm not going to answer that because that was a recitical question."

"Rhetorical." Elle corrected him as she caught up to him.  
"Yes, yes. That's what I said, love. A retroetical question. One that needs no answering because both parties understand the question that is left unanswered. A relorical question." Jack smiled at her as she laughed again. He knew she was scared, and was only trying to make her laugh. To cheer her up, so that she wouldn't be as scared.

As they neared the campsite, Jack let go of his hold on her hand, and put it back around her shoulder. Will, Grant and Davy looked up at them as they walked. Will tried to smile at her, but she could tell he was scared.

Will didn't scare easily, so when he was scared, well, Elle knew that she should probably be scared too.

Jack, noticing that his 'recitical question' joke had worn off, gave her a reassuring shake and said, "Are we ready, gents?" They all nodded. Jack smiled and bowed playfully to Michelle, " M'lady?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She managed to whisper as Will came to stand beside her. Jack and Will exchanged glances for a moment, before Will smiled and nodded at Jack. Jack returned his smile, and said to his own father and Davy, "We shall be on our way then. Miss Swann turns 21 in two hours. In two hours, well...you all know."

The five of them walked up to the where the paths split. Jack, Grant, and Davy all stopped and looked at Elle and Will. Elle's heart began to bang against her chest as it hit her that this is where they were splitting up.

Jack put a hand on Will's shoulder and said, "Continue up the path, make a right turn when you see the old, wood bridge that crosses the small river. There'll be a door just up the hill, go in it, and I'm sure Elle can lead you the rest of the way."

Will nodded as Jack said, "Be careful, Turner." Jack took Will's tourch and touched it with his own, lighting it up.

Will took his now lit torch, and smiled as he looked back up into Jack's eyes and said, "Only if you do the same." Jack smiled at him, as Grant walked over to Michelle and hugged her, "You take care of yourself, love. Alright?"

She returned his hug and said, "I will." Grant kissed her cheek as he pulled back. He smiled down at her and said, "Make your mother proud. I know you will."

She smiled at Grant as her 'father' walked over to her and said, "I love you."

She felt all the years of tears she tried to keep in, bubble to the surface as she looked into her dad's eyes. She hugged him and said, "I love you too. So, so much." Davy closed his eyes as he held her, never wanting to let her go. When he eventually did, he gave her a slight nod, and looked over at Will, "Master Turner?"

Will looked up at his future 'father'-in-law. Davy nodded and said, "Take care of my daughter." Will smiled, and said, "I will. I always will."  
Davy smiled, and then looked back at his daughter, "I'm proud of you, darling. Always know that." And then, without another word, Davy walked up the path leading to the cave, preparing to be the distraction so the others could get into the cave safely.

Elle and Will started up the hill that Jack had directed Will to go up, but Elle stopped momentarily. Will turned around and smiled at her, and nodded. Elle turned around and ran back down the path into Jack's arms. Startled at first, he laughed and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest.

Jack pulled back, just slightly, and pushed a ringlet out of her face. When he did so, he noticed the tears rollling down her cheek. "Don't cry, Ellie." He said, in that same voice he had used for the first time just moments ago. He wiped the tear away and said, "Everything will turn out alright. I promise, love."

"But, Jack. What if it doesn't?" Elle asked, in a voice she barely recognized as her own, it was so shaky.  
Jack kneeled down so that they were face to face, and said, smiling, "It will be. When have I steered you wrong before, love? Hmm?"

She smiled and said, as tears rolled down her cheek, "Was that a rhetorical question?"

Jack laughed and brought her back into his arms, "Be careful, darlin'. Don't know what I'd do if I lost you."  
She smiled against his strong chest, and said, "I love you, Jack."

He chuckled softly and said, "I know, love. I love you too." He pulled back and said, "Go. And the next time I see you, I think the Brethren Court would like to induct your properly as Queen-"

"-King."

Jack wrinkled his nose, and said, "We've honestly got to change that." He looked back down at her, and said, "You take care of yourself, love."

"You sound like your father."

"Oh, God help us all." Jack muttered to himself. Elle laughed and Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled as he pulled back, and hugged him once more, before running up the path to meet Will. She turned back once more, before Jack gave her a mock salute. She returned it, and he followed his father down the opposite path.

She went up to go stand next to Will. He took her hand, and said, "Are you ready?"

She smiled up into the face of her fiancee, and said, "Let's go get this over with, Captain Turner."  
He smiled, and together, the two of them walked further down the path preparing for the final meeting with Robert 'Maelstrom' Swann.

♥♥♥♥

"What do you mean 'she got away'?" Maelstrom hissed thru gritted teeth at Sao Fang. Fang had been massaging his neck, but stopped when Maelstrom's scarlet eyes pierced him. He couldn't find the words. This man brought him back to life, and Fang knew that he could easily take it back.

"You let my daughter get away from me?" Maelstrom strolled over to him. Sao Fang was not a man that usually got scared, but staring at Maestrom was what he had imagined staring at the devil would be like. It was that awful. Barbossa, who had been standing in the corner with a trembling Eric, watched on, clearly knowing what was about to happen.

"Sir, I didn't-"

"Oh, ho ho. No, no." Maelstrom spat as narrowed his flame filled eyes. "I told you to bring her to me, but what did you do? You let her get the hell away. Do you know what could happen to me if she gets away?"

Sao Fang didn't answer. He only stared at him. Barbossa rolled his eyes as he awaited the punishment. Barbossa knew that he was easily Maelstrom's favorite. He always did what he wanted him to do, exactly how he wanted it to be done. As for Fang? Well, two strikes and-

"I told you. I TOLD YOU!" Maelstrom gripped Sao's neck and said, "Her death will be yours."  
Eric closed his eyes as the scream that could be heard thru all the seven seas rang out. It was possibly the worst and most horrific sound he had ever heard. The final, dying scream of Captain Sao Fang.

When Eric opened his eyes, he saw a 'statue' of the late captain. His screams still echoing throughout the cave's upper rooms. Barbossa's yellow-toothed grin was obvious as Maelstrom's scarlet eyes shot over to him, "Bring me back my daughter."

"Alive or dead?" Barbossa asked him with a laugh.

Maelstrom returned with an evil laugh of his own, and said, "Alive. I want to kill her myself."

♥♥♥♥

"What the hell was that?" Elle heard Will say from behind her. She stopped walking up the stairs that led to the cave's opening and shrugged as the dreadful scream died out. Will glanced over at her, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said, nodding. Her heart was pouding so hard that it heart. But maybe it wasn't just the fact that her heart was beating so hard that was making her chest hurt. She was extremely sick, and she knew it too. But she had to do what she sailed for months to come here and do.

"Where did Jack say to go?" Will asked her once they got inside. Elle shrugged and said, "I don't know. But I do know where the upper chamber is." Elle took Will's hand and led him up the spiraling staircase. She heard shouting, and pulled Will into a small alcove. They leaned against the wall, hoping they were out of sight..and apparently, they were.

"You traitor!"

Davy fell to the ground as Barbossa put a gun to his head. "You lying, backstabbing little squid...you'll pay for it."  
Elle made a move to scream, but Will put a hand over her mouth just in time. He felt something wet hit his cheek, and realized that she was crying. Very badly.

He pulled her into his arms, and awaited the sound...

When it rang thru the air, Michelle collapsed on to the ground, with Will following behind her. She sobbed quietly on his shoulder for what seemed like hours. "Will..."

"Darling-" He said, pushing a tear soaked curl back. A rage entered her eyes when Barbossa left. She ran out of the alcove to her dying father. "Daddy-"

He smiled weakly, "Darling, don't cry." She rested her head on his blood-soaked chest, avoiding the blood of course. "Here..." Davy reached into his pocket and handed her a gun. She took it and looked at him in shock. He coughed and said, "When I was working for him...Maelstrom...he let us in on a secret. You shoot him in the heart, he'll die...that's the only way to kill him...kill him for me."

"I will." She said, kissing him. "Daddy, I love you."

He smiled as he raised an arm to her face, "Darling, I loved you from the moment I first saw you. I'm just sorry that I couldn't walk you down the aisle." She smiled, "I know! I have a healing charm."

"I'm immune." He said, regretfully. "I was brought back once. I can't be brought back again. I love you. More than you'll ever, ever know." He closed his eyes and sang under his breath:

_"__Beating heart locked inside the chest.  
Haunted pasts, and no love to last."  
_

Michelle began to sob uncontrollably as she heard him sing those words. She lifted her head off of his chest, wiing her eyes, as she smiled down into the face of her only father. She closed her eyes, taking both of her hands and covering his as she sung in that gorgeous voice, even though it was shaking...

"_You are gone, but still with me..."_

More tears filled her emerald eyes as they both sang:

"_And love shall never die."_

He smiled, "Darling, go."

"Daddy, no! I'm not leaving you!" She screamed at him, shaking her head. "I won't leave you."

"You only have two more hours, sweetheart. Only two. You've got to do this. I value your life more than I do my own." She raised a hand to her mouth, stiffling her cries, as he said that, "Please, for me."

She reluctantly nodded and said, "I love you. I always will." Something went off in her head. She smiled to herself, Will had seen that look in her eyes before. He knew that she was up to something. And something inside him let him know just what it was. She smiled up at Will, before leaning down and saying, "Daddy? Do you fear death?"

He smiled, letting a laugh escape his lips and saying, "Taking over my old job, huh? Shouldn't you be leaving that up to your fiancee?" Will smiled at that as he came to stand beside Elle. Davy was silent for a moment, but then said, "After all the damned things I've done..." He nodded and said, truthfully, "...I do fear it."

Elle looked up at Will. Will, who knew all along were Michelle was going with this, nodded and retured her smile. He kneeled down beside his fiancee and said, "That's good enough for me."

"Really, Will?" Michelle asked him with a look of hopefulness in her eyes. Will nodded and said, "Yes, it is."  
He looked down at Davy and smiled, "Welcome aboard_ the Flying Dutchman_, Mr. Jones."

Davy smiled to himself as his eyes became heavy. With a deep breath, he said in a breathless voice, "I'll be waiting for you, Michelle. I'll be waiting for you."

His hand went limp in hers, and she laid it on his body, carefully. Will rubbed her back as she laid her head on his chest, not crying, because she knew that her dad was a man of his word. "Thank you, Will."

He kissed her head and said, "Anything for you."

She smiled at him, and the two of them walked away from Davy's body. She hid the gun Davy had given her in her Asian dress that she still wore. She pulled her head back into a tight bun and said, "I'll kill him."

Will hardly recognized her voice as she said that. Michelle heard a laugh inside her head.  
**Ah, finally warming up to this idea then, Princess. I'll let you do the talking, then I'll come out and scare him a bit. Then-  
**_-together we'll finish this once and for all. It's been nice working with you, Liz.  
_**As it was with you, Elle. Ready?**

She laughed and said, "Whenever you are, Lizzie."

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" Will asked with a groan as he followed Michelle up the stairs.  
Elizabeth, who had temporarily taken control of Michelle, said, "Because. It's both of us in one."

"Ah." Will said, shaking his head. "That would be the reason."

"Where's his room, Elizabeth?" Will asked her a minute later. Elizabeth shook her head, letting Michelle take control again, "She doesn't know where it's at. But I do. Fang captured me and took me up here. Him and Barbossa."  
Both Will and Elizabeth could hear the pure hatred in her voice when she said 'Barbossa'.

**Save for the battle, darling. Come on, get us there.**

She saw the door, and clutched the gun. Will smirked and said, "Wait for the opportune moment."  
Elle rolled her emerald eyes, and tucked the gun back into her dress. Then, taking a big, deep breath, she pushed the door open. "Will, stay out here. I'll let you know if I need you."

"But, Elle-"

"When you hear me say-"  
**Balickylicky!  
**  
Michelle wrinkled her nose and said, "Elizabeth, what?"  
**Oh, come on! Just do it.**

"Fine." Michelle said with a shrug. "When you hear me say balickylicky, come on it. That'll be our signal. Same with you, alright?" Will smiled and leaned over and kissed her, "Be careful."

She smiled as she pushed his curls back and said, "Love, am I ever anything but?"  
He rested his forhead on hers and said, "Rhetorical question?"

She smirked, "Naturally."

**Save it for the honeymoon, Ellie. We've got a job to do.**

With a wink to Will, she pushed open the doors that led to Maelstrom's chambers.

He was standing by the window, looking out. Michelle couldn't see it, but Maelstrom was smiling as he heard the doors shut. "I wondered when you'd show..." He turned around, and tried to slice her with his sword, but Michelle (who already had hers out) blocked him. She smirked, "Maelstrom Swann? Most feared pirates in the seven seas?" She laughed and said, "That's the best you've got?"

He came at her again, still, she blocked him. After a few more moments of this, a familar voice rang out:  
**Can I come on out now?  
**_Be my guest._

With a white flash, Michelle instantly transformed into Elizabeth. Her now brown eyes narrowed as she said, "Robert, I told you-" Maelstrom backed up as Elizabeth advanced on him, "I told you that I would come back for you...well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a woman of my word."

"Sorry to disappoint you_, Elizabeth_." He spat at her, as he disarmed her rather quickly. "But I'm a man of my word, and I told you that I would be the rightful KING!" He would have stabbed her, had another sword not blocked it.  
"And I'm a man of my word." Will said, pushing Maelstrom into the corner. "And I promised to keep her safe." He looked down at Elizabeth as he pulled her to her feet, "Whether she be my dead wife or my fiancee..." Will paused momentarily and said, "I never thought I'd say that."

"And you'll never say it again." Maelstrom and Will began fighting. Elizabeth backed up, waiting for Will to say something. When he did, he yelled, "Mich-erm, Elizabeth. See that chest over there?"

Elizabeth turned around and saw the chest sitting in the corner. "Yes."

"Throw it out the window."

She spun around and said, "Will, are you mad?"

"Probably." Will said, ducking one of Maelstrom's attempted blows. He blocked Maelstrom's sword and said, "Just do it!" Elizabeth looked at him for a moment, before running over to the chest and picking it up.

"NOO!" Maelstrom tried to run over to Elizabeth and grab her, but Will pushed him to the ground. Then, Maelstrom turned and stabbed Will in the stomach. Elizabeth gasped and nearly dropped the chest when she saw this, but Will just smiled and pulled the sword out and said, "The word 'immortal' mean anything to you?"

"Captain William Turner."

"In the flesh, mate." Will said, fighting him once more. Elizabeth ran to the window, and opened it up. She glanced down to see Jack and Grant standing below her. "Hey, Lizzie! Long time no see, love."

"Jack, what are you-"

"Balickylicky." He said, grinning. "Classic, darling." Jack said, with a gold-tooth smile. "Now, if you don't mind, dearie. How about throwing the chest with the amethyst down to dear ol' Jackie, huh?"

Elizabeth, remembering that she had the chest in hand, smiled and threw it down to Jack. She was about to say something when she heard Will yell, "ELIZABETH!"

She turned to see a sword coming at her head. Knowing she couldn't die, but Michelle could, she ducked and cringed at the sound of sword scraping against stone. "YOU BIT-"

Will disarmed him, and said, "Want to finish that sentence?"

Maelstrom laughed, and said, "What are you going to do? You can't kill me! I'm immortal!" A clicking sound rang out, and he looked down at his chest to see a gun pointed at his heart. Elizabeth smiled and said, "Elle, darling? Would you like to do the honors?"

And in one swift motion, (something entirely strang happened) the ghost form of Michelle came out of Elizabeth's body and took the gun from Elizabeth. Keeping it at his heart, she smiled and hissed, "Sorry, _Daddy." _The gunshot sounded just about as eerie as Sao Fang's cries did. Blood poured out of Maelstrom's heart as he fell to ground, screaming.

"I won't let you get away with this! I WONT!" Those were his last words, as he took his final breath.  
Outside, Jack glanced at his father and smiled. Then up to the window, as if they could hear him, he said, "Good job, mates. Good job."  
Back inside, Will glanced out the window and smiled as all the stone began to disappear. Elizabeth smiled too, but soon Michelle's ghost was sucked back into Elizabeth's body.

"Eliza-"

"She's dead." Elizabeth said in a whisper. "She died. The possession was too much for her." Will gaped at her in complete horror. Elizabeth smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She took his hands in hers and said, "That's why I'm alive. This was suppossed to happen."

When Will didn't say anything, Elizabeth said, "But I'm not going to let it happen. My time is over. Hers isn't. I'm going to die for her."

"But-"

She put a single finger over his lips to silence him. Then she said, "Know this, alright? I love you."  
She leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled back, a tear rolled down Will's cheek too as he whispered, "I'll always love, Elizabeth. I love you so so much."

She laughed and said, "I know you do."

She closed her eyes, and backed away. With a smile to Will, light over took her. Another flash of light came, and in a split second, Michelle reappeared where Elizabeth once was. She collapsed in Will's arms. Elizabeth's ghost appeared beside them. She looked different now...almost like an angel.

Michelle wearily opened her eyes, and said, "Elizabeth...thank you."

"No, Princess." Elizabeth laughed. She looked up at Will and smiled as she said to Elle, "Thank you."

Michelle threw her arms around her. The two girls stood there hugging each other for a long time, before Elizabeth said, "Come now, Princess..." Her voice was shaking, "Don't cry, alright? We may be seeing each other sooner than you think so."

Elle smiled as Elizabeth hugged her once more, "Congratulations, Your Highness." Was the last thing that Elizabeth said, before walking away from the couple and standing by the window. With a smile to them both, she disappeared in a ray of light.

When she was gone, Michelle jumped into Will's arms, laughing. Will smiled, picked her up and twirled her around.  
"We did it!" Michelle giggled as Will rested her on the ground again, not letting go of her fiancee. He smiled, pushing back a curl, and said, "We did." He leaned down and there, over the dead body of her father, he kissed her.

They heard a moaning sound. Michelle tore her lips from Will and said, "What was that?" Taking hold of her hand, Will walked over to Maelstrom's table and picked up an Asian styled bottle. The two put their ears to the bottle, and sure enough the moaning was coming from inside it.

Michelle smiled and placed her hands on the bottle. A light radiated out of her hands, and a cloud of pink smoke came out of the bottle. A few minutes later, Tia appeared out of the smoke, and said, "Damned Maelstrom. Puttin' me into a bottle like I be some kinda geenie-" She broke off when she saw his body laying on the floor. She smiled up at Elle and said, "Good job, darlin'. He got what be comin' to him."

Elle jumped over her real father's body and hugged her mother. Tia tossed her the key and said, "Open the bottom drawer, darlin'." Michelle did as she was told, and pulled the Dead Man's Chest out. She looked up at Will and smiled. Will smiled too, and felt as if everything was alright once more...

But that feeling soon went away, when a startled Michelle said, "Will? You will have been on land for seven days at midnight!" Will glanced over at her, not quite understanding what she meant. But when he did, it hit him hard.

"Damn." He grabbed Michelle's hand, and with Tia, the three of them ran down the stairs and out of the cave. When they ran past a startled Jack, all Will said was, "I HAVE TO GO!"

Michelle couldn't help but laugh as the three of them sped thru the trees and everything. Even though they were running as fast as they could, she kept a firm grip on the chest. She continued laughing when they reached the Dutchman with minutes to spare. Once they were on deck, Will turned to her and said, "What's so funny?"

"Darling!" She said, gasping from lack of breathing and from where she had been laughing. "You could have just materialized on deck instead of running." Will opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He turned back to her smiling face, and pulled her to him.

She was about to kiss him, when another voice rang out. She turned to see the owner of the voice. Jack bowed, this time sincerely, and said, "Your Highness." He pulled something from behind his back. It was the crown that went with her Asian dress. The dress and crown Elizabeth had worn.

She smiled as she walked over to him, and kneeled down so that he could place it on her head. When she raised back up, he kissed her forhead and said, "I'm proud of you, love."

"We all are." Grant said, coming up from behind Jack, and embracing her. Letting her somewhat go, but keeping her arm around her, Grant said, "Come on, Jack. We need to celebrate."

"And what would we be celebrating, Mr. Sparrow?" Michelle asked smiling. Grant smiled down at her and said, "To you, Your Highness, for being newly crowned-"

"Queen." Everyone cried.

Grant laughed and said, "Yes, yes. Queen. For you being crowned Queen, to Jack for getting the amethyst and becoming ruler of the sea." Elle looked over at Jack and smiled, "-to you and Mr. Turner for getting married! We never celebrated that! And-"

"To being alive." Came a voice from behind them. All of them turned to see who was talking. But Michelle already knew. Tears were already forming in her eyes when she saw him.

She gasped when she saw him, for now, he was in his human form. Not the squid-like pirate he had been before. In death, he was a human. She smiled as he said, "I told you I would wait for you."

She pulled out of Grant's grasp and jumped into her father's arms. He laughed and said, "You'll never know how proud I am of you. I love you, Ellie."

She looked up into her father's real piercing blue eyes and said, "I love you too, Daddy!"

"Aw! Happy endings!" Jack cried, wrapping an arm around Will and pulling him close. Ignoring Will's pleas and lectures of 'invading personal space', Jack said, still holding on to Will, "Drinks all around."

Will rolled his eyes, and managed to get out of Jack's grasp. Davy kissed Michelle once, before saying to Will, "How is it that I'm now a crew member on the ship that I used to be captain of?" Will smiled as Davy said, "No hard feelings? Start over clean? I can't hate my son-in-law after all." He smiled and gave a nod to Will before finishing with a: "Captain Turner."

"No 'Master'?"

Davy shook his head and said, "No. No master. Just captain." Jack walked past Davy, trying to force a smile, and gave Will and Elle some rum. Elle sat hers down on the railing, but Will took a sip of his. Elle eventually gave in and took a sip, before putting it back down.

"Turns out, William, that Miss Swann was right. Your father was on that island. He's aboard _the Pearl_ now. I told him that you wanted some alone time with your fiancee." He smiled and said, "Good job today." And with that, he was gone.

Will smiled, and turned back to Elle. The two of them were silent for a moment, before Elle said, "I love you." Will didn't even have a chance to say it back to her, because she pulled him down and kissed him more passionatley than she ever had before.

The two of them stood on that deck, kissing, before Will pulled back when a green flashe shot thru the night sky. He smiled as the two of them watched it, because it signaled two things. That Will was still 'alive' and the captain of the _Dutchman_, and another.

Will kissed Elle's head as he pulled her close to him, and said, "Happy 21st birthday, darling."

She smiled as she watched the green flash disappear into the Caribbean night and rested her head against Will's strong chest as she said, "Why, thank you, Captain Turner."

**♥♥♥♥  
I'm not sure how many chappies are left. I know there's at least one.  
I'm excited though!  
I'm doing one or two wrap chapters..  
Then, what say you about a sequel?  
Your call.  
Love you guys!**  
**♥♥**Captain Autumn**♥♥**


	16. One Day

**This is it! The finale to Never Shall We Die!  
I just want to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You have been amazing!  
-sniffle-  
I'm getting all teary-eyed now.  
So, without further adu, I give you...  
  
Never Shall We Die  
**Chapter 16:  
_**One Day**_

"Miss Saphira Michelle Jones, please stand."  
She smiled as he gave the name that she had changed her old name to. Jack nugded Michelle to stand. She reluctantly did so as she faced the whole entire Brethern Court. Captain Teague, as Grant was called here, gave her a reassuring smile as he said to the 50 something pirates lords and captains that were in that room.

"Miss Jones, your cousin was Elizabeth Swann. Pirate King. For over a century, we have had no King to rule us. Until you came along." Grant was only saying this to catch everyone else up. He, Jack and Michelle knew it very well. "Do your promise in honor of your late cousin to rule over all the pirate nations with respect and commitment? If so, than please say aye."

"Aye."

Jack smiled as he glanced at his father who was also beaming as he said, "Well, then. Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in welcoming your new Pirate-"

"-Queen!" Both Jack and Elle said in a hurry and at the same time. Captain Teague smiled as he corrected himself,"-_Queen_,Captain Jones." Michelle looked up from the smiling Jack, and asked Grant, "Captain?  
Smiling, Captain Teague looked down at her from the podium that he had been standing behind and said, "Yes, love. You're the new Captain of _the Empress_."

Jack looked over at her and smiled as he said, "Lookie there, love. Queen and Captain. All in a day." Michelle smiled as Jack wrapped an arm around her. "Now, Miss Jones...I do believe that you and I should take a trip to London. Maybe to see how your cousin is doing...ah, what's her name?" The two captains walked out of the room that the Brethren Court had assembled in. "Her name escapes me."

"Sara?" Michelle asked with a smile. "Actually, I was taking a trip there this summer." When Jack looked at her with a set of pleading puppy eyes, she said, "Yes, Jack. You may come with me!"

The two of them continued down the streets of Aramaya. A small island not to far from Tortuga. Though it was a pirate port, it wasn't nearly as chaotic and crazy as Tortuga was. It was actually in a way, peacful as they walked down the streets.

Jack looked genuinely shocked as he said, "Darlin', I wouldn't dream of imposing..." Michelle smiled up at him, waiting for it. His look of shock turned into one that of an evil smirk, "...though, now that you mention it..." Michelle giggled as the two walked deeper into the small town. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and asked her as he winked at a passing woman, "Ah, so...how about you and I go on a trip to find the lost city of Atlantis?"

Elle wrinkled her nose and said, "Jack, you're kidding, aren't you?"

Jack smiled and asked, "Is that a rhetorical question?" He led her into a bar as she laughed and said, "Darling, that joke is getting old."  
"Yes." Jack said, sitting down at the bar beside her, twirling in his seat. He finally stopped and said, "It is, isn't it?"

The bartender came up to them and asked, "What'll it be?"

"Two rums, mate." Jack said, nodding at the young man with a smile. He turned back to Elle as the man left and said, "Mind if I ask you a question, love?" Not giving Elle enough time to answer, he said, "-I was just wondering. Will told me that Liz said the reason you died was because you were too weak...i thought you were a goddess?"

She smiled, as if she was expecting that question, "Yes, well..." The young man set their glasses down. She smiled up at him and said, "Thank you." Then to Jack she said, "My mother, what she gave me back at the cabin, it wasn't medicine."

"Oh, really?" Jack said, interested as he brought the glass to his lips. "Do continue, dearie."

"See, every so often I have to take this drink to make my immortality stay with me. I'm only half goddess, so I only have half immortality. It sounds weird, I know." She brought her glass to her lips as Jack looked over at her with a look of amusment.

"So, love. Why didn't you take it?"

"I don't want to be immortal anymore." Elle said, matter-of-factly. "I'm strong enough in my faith that I don't fear death. But with Will being immortal, and you now that you have the amethyst, I've decided to start taking it again. When I got really sick on our way to the island, I was getting sick because my immortality was wearing off and it was killing me. So, when Elizabeth possessed me, my body sort of just gave in. In reality, I'm what? 136? When she possessed me, I lost my immortality and my body recognized me as being 136."

Jack rested his frosty glass back on the table and said, "Makes sense." She looked up at him confused, to which he smiled and said, "Love. I'm the king of all things that are confusing. I understand confusing things."

Michelle smiled as she made designs on her glass. Jack watched her for a moment, before asking, "Sara's a goddess?"

Michelle smiled as she looked back up at him and said, "I wondered when you'd ask that. No, she's not. She doesn't have the powers and things, but she has immortality just as I do. It was thanks to our grandmother. Usually, goddess blood only runs with every girl. My mum's brother had a daughter, so she wouldn't have gotten anything because of her father being a man-"

Jack snorted at that. Michelle stuck her finger in her glass and flicked rum at him as she said, "Shut up, Jack. Honestly. But with her father, who was part god, she did get immortality. God blood runs with boys only and goddess blood runs with girls only."

"So, if my mom was a goddess, I wouldn't have any amazing powers like you do?"

"No."

"So, how does your cousin have powers if her mother wasn't a goddess and her father was a god. She's not a boy-" He looked up at Elle and smiled, remembering the 'father' remark she had just said, "-I would hope not anyway... so how did she get immortality?"

Michelle grinned, "My grandfather is a god."

Jack suddenly looked very interested as he said, "WHO!?" Elle had to hush him down. Jack nodded and promised not to scream again as Michelle said like it was no big deal, "Poseidon."

"OH MY GO-" Michelle put a hand over Jack's mouth. Everyone in the bar was now staring at them. Elle smiled sweetly at them and said, "Sorry, he's a a bit too much rum." She realesed his mouth and said thru gritted teeth, "Would you stop it?"

Jack smiled, sheepishly, and said, "Sorry, darlin'. But Poseidon? Are you serious?" Michelle nodded and Jack said in amazement, "Think of all the amazing Christmas presents."

"Oh, yes." Michelle said, nodding. "Maelstroms in a bottle. Hurricanes in your morning tea..." Michelle broke off laughing when she saw the look on Jack's face, "Darling, I was joking."

"I thought you were serious." He said in a wounded voice.

Elle rolled her emerald eyes and said, "Of course not. But see, since Sara's father is a god that canceled out the goddess blood so Sara only got the immortality part of it." She said all of that in all most a nose-rubbing way. Jack smirked at that and said, "Well, looking at both you and Sara, while she's pretty and everything, she didn't get the beauty that you have."

"Jack." Michelle said, turning a deep shade of red. Jack smiled. He loved making her blush. But then he said, "Well, come on, love. We don't want Captain Turner to kill himself with worry..." After tossing a coin on the table, he wrapped his arm back around her and whispered in her ear, "...well, I may want him to..."

"Jack!" She screamed as they walked out. He laughed, "Now, now. Don't be screaming. Everyone's staring at you now."  
Michelle rolled her emerald eyes but smiled nonetheless as the two walked down the street the their ships.

♥♥♥♥

"Captain." Came a voice from behind her that night as she stood on the deck of _the Empress_. She was staring out at the horizon as the sun set over the ocean. Not a minute later, did she feel someone's strong arms go around her as they kissed her neck. "Will..." She groaned, making him chuckle softly in her ear. He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder and the two of them stared out at the sunset.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Will glanced over at her as his head still rested on her shoulder, and said, "Yes, you are."  
She smiled, looking down, and said in a quiet voice, "You just love making blush, don't you?"

He laughed as she pulled away from him, and turned around to face him. She stared at him for a moment, with a look Will knew she usually had when she was in though. "What is it?"

"Hmm?" She said, looking up at him with an innocent face. It was so innoccent and genuine looking, that Will had to laugh causing her to roll her eyes as he said, "You heard me, Ellie. What is it? What are you thinking about?"

She smiled up at him, and said, "Nothing...just that I took it."

"Took what?"

"My potion drink thing that I'm suppossed to drink to make me become, you know..." She trailed off, hoping that he would take the hint. When he did, a smile appeared on his face as he said, "Why did you do it? Not only because of me?"

She smiled as she rested her head against his chest and said, "I did it for us. And I didn't want you to have to go thru the pain of losing someone you loved again." He smiled as he wrapped another arm around her and said, "Thank you." He pulled back slightly and said, looking into her eyes, "But I don't think that's what you were thinking of."

"Will...I can't really go in to detail now..." Elle turned around again to look out at the sun, "..but, I've got some family things to sort out back in London, and I just have to do it. Now that my-... Robert's dead, and I'm Queen, it just...I have to sort out back home."

"I understand." Will said, truthfully. He came to stand beside her. A silent moment passed them. It wasn't an awkward silence, they never had those anymore. No, it was just a thoughtful one.

"You can't come with me, can you?"

Will smiled sadly over at her and said, "You know the rule, darling. And I wouldn't want you to keep using up all of your powers on me. Remember, your mother said that unless it's an absolute emergenccy, you can't use any powers for three months. And besides, I'm needed here. My job's sailing the seas..." He broke off, and stared back out at the sunset.

"Jack's going with me." Elle looked up at Will with a face that made him think that she was scared to know his reaction. "You don't-"

"I don't mind, darling. Not unless you two end up getting married while you're there." Will blinked, remembering, then he asked, "Speaking of which. When do you want to-"  
"After I get back." She said, nodding. "That way we can do it properly." She played with the opening of his shirt. She felt him shudder when her fingers grazed the exposed skin on his chest.

"How long will you be gone?" Will asked her after another moment passed them. She shook her head and said with a shrug, "How ever long it takes me to..." She trailed off, and looked back up at him. "...why?" She leaned closer to him, with a look in her eyes that scarily looked like Elizabeth. Her lips were only inches from his as she asked, "Scared you'll miss me?"

"Of course not." Will said, smirking, as he stroked her cheek. "I'd never miss you."  
"Oh, of course not, love." Elle said as she closed the gap between thier lips. She pulled back mometarily, and said with a wicked smile, "That's good. Because I'd never miss you either."

♥♥♥♥

Their week together seemed to fly right by. Michelle was hugging her father tightly as Jack came up to Will. Smiling, he said to his friend, "Come on, Turner. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on 'er for you."

Will smirked as he said, looking at Elle, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Sparrow." He turned his gaze to Jack who was smiling at him. Jack leaned against the railing beside Will and said, "I don't think I like what you're trying to accuse me of. It's not her I'm after."

"Ah, this mysterious Sara that I have yet to meet?" Will asked, turning to look Jack in the eye. "Is she that amazing?"

Jack shrugged, looking back at Elle, and said, "Yes. But not nearly as amazin' as Ellie." Will followed Jack's gaze, then asked with a smile, "You're never going to tell me what happened that summer in Tortuga, are you?"

Jack gave a laugh as he pushed himself off of the railing and said, "William, William, William...somethings, my dear boy, are better left never ever said ever. Somethings as like that summer is better left never said. So I'll never say it." He eyed Will, and then said with a smirk, "At least not to you."

"Oh, come now, Jack." Will said, following Jack down the deck of the Dutchman. "I thought you and I had a better relationship than that."  
Jack twirled around fast as they made it down the deck, and looked Will in the eye as he said, trying (but failing to do so) to hide his evident smile, "Now, what on earth gave you that idea, Will?" Will chuckled as Jack smiled and said, "One day."

"One day?" Will echoed.

"Yes. One day." Jack looked up for a moment as if he was in thought. Then, his eyes darted back down to Will as he shot him an evil smirk as he said, "Yes, your one day on land."

"Ah. Thanks, Jack." Will said, rolling his eyes. Jack smiled and patted Will's back rather hard, "Ay, what are friends for then, huh?"  
Will smiled, Jack did too, and said in a completely different voice, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"You really don't know, do you?" When Will shook his head, Jack said with a secretive smile, "Well, then I guess that's just one of those things that never needs to be said, huh?" Jack smiled to himself, before looking back at Will and saying, "But honestly don't worry. The future Mrs. Turner is in good hands, mate."

"Thanks, Jack." Will said, before doing something that completely shocked both of them. He hugged Jack. Jack, who was taken back by this, froze for a moment before smiling and returning the hug. When both men pulled back, they both smiled at each other...then, the silence turned awkward.

"Hey, Jack?" Will asked, a minute later. Jack looked up at Will and said, "Yes, Will?"

"That...that never leaves..."

"Oh..." Jack said, smiling. "No, of course not...I mean, it never..."

Will laughed and said, nodding, "Yeah, because I was just..."

"...caught up in the moment..."

"Oh! Of course!" Will said, nodding. "You know how you get."

"I completely understand." Jack said, nodding. Then he looked back up at Will, and smiled. Will returned it and said, "Maybe Elle was right about you, Captain Sparrow."

"And what would she be right about?"

"You're not half as bad of a man as you lead on to be." Will said, smiling as he shook his head. He put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Have a safe trip, Jack. And thanks."

"Don't mention it." Jack said, nodding. He gave a wave to Will, and walked down the deck, not looking back. Elle, who had been talking to Grant and clearly seeing the whole thing, smiled at him. Grant did too. Jack narrowed his eyes and said, "Not a word, Mrs. Turner."

"Oh, no. Not a word." Elle said, glancing up at Grant who was trying to hide his smile. Grant caved first and began to laugh so hard, Jack found it amazing that he could actually breath. Elle eventually stopped and said, "I'm sorry, Jackie. That was just so..."

"Awkward? Unwanted?" Grant offered as he followed Jack off of_ the Dutchman_. Elle smiled, and turned around to meet Will who had been walking down to meet her. She smiled and said with a shrug, "Well, I guess this is-"

She never got a chance to finish her sentence, because Will pulled her up and kissed her. Her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer. After a few more minutes, to them what seemed like hours, he pulled back and rested his head on hers as he whispered down to her, "When you come back-" He pushed a few ringlets back that had fallen into her flushed face as she looked up at him with those piercing emeralds. "-I intend to marry you."

She giggled and said, "Only if you'll still have me."

He smiled and said, "Darling, if I had my way-" He lowered his voice to a seductive whisper, "-I'd have you right now."

They heard two throats clear behind them. They pulled back, and saw the faces of both of their fathers looking at them disapprovingly. Will smiled, completely embarrassed, and said, "Sorry."

"Yes. You'd better be." Davy grumbled as he walked up to Elle and hugged her. Will looked over at his own father who was trying hard to hide his smile, but failing despite the look on Davy's face when he pulled away from Elle and walked down the ship's deck. Michelle was trying to hide her flaming cheeks as she walked up to Bootstrap and hugged him. He held her tightly for a moment, before she pulled back smiling, and walked back over to Will.

"I'll walk you." Will said, following her to the longboats. He stopped at the deck, and watched her walked down the stairs to the longboats where one of her crewmen were waiting. She turned back momentarily and he gave a wave from the stairs as she turned back to the longboat. Taking a deep breath, she turned back around, and ran up to him. She held on to him as he wrapped his arms around her, startled by her actions. He kissed her cheek and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Will." She pulled back and kissed him, hard.  
When she pulled back, and rested her head on his, she said to him with a smirk, "Keep a whether eye on the horizon."

He smiled as she kissed him one last time and made her way to the longboat. Before his men lowered it, she stopped them and asked Will, "One day, Captain Turner?" She took the dead man's chest containing Will's beating heart from one of his crewman and held it tightly in her arms, waiting for an answer.

He laughed as he said, "Yes. One day, Captain Jones." She turned around, but Will called out, "Oh, and captain?"

She spun around, and looked at him with a playful gleam in her eyes. He nodded towards the chest, and said with a smile, "You know that it belongs to you. Keep it safe?"

She smiled, and said to him before motioning for his men to lower her down into the water, "You know that I will, love." He walked over to the railing and watched her as she got on to her ship. Once she was on the ship, she walked over to the wheel and began giving orders. He walked to the wheel of his own ship and yelled to his crew, "Come on, men!."

His crew began to do various things as the_ Empress_ sailed directly beside him. He smiled as Elle gave him a mock salute and called over to him, "You know, Captain Turner. One day may come a lot sooner than you think."

And with that, the_ Empress_ followed the _Pearl_, and disappeared into the sunset.  
He smiled to himself as he pulled out his compass and watched it spin. It wasn't Jack's, but he knew that if it was, it be pointing in the direction that Elle had just sailed. "Orders, Captain?"

It had been so quiet on that deck since she sailed by, that the sound of his father's voice startled him. He looked up from the compass and looked over to his father. His father was waiting orders, with Davy close behind him. Will smiled, putting both hands on the wheel and said, "Hoist the colors." His father made a move to walk down the deck, but Will stopped him.

"Oh, and Mr. Turner?" Bootstrap turned to face his smiling son. Will gave him a nod as he said with a smile, "Bring me that horizon..."  
His father smiled back at him, and soon the two men left Will alone on that deck. Will smiled to himself once more, when they were gone, and sang under his breath:

_"Yo, ho.  
Haul together.  
Hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars..."_

Can a heartless man be in love? Can a heartless man truly love? William Turner did just that. While his heart no longer beat inside his chest, but inside an actual tresure chest beating alone, he had loved his future wife, Michelle Jones, since the day he met her. His love for her, was so strong. He'd die for her...he'd do anything for her if it meant her safety was assured. But he knew it wasn't right. She made so many sacrifices to be with him. She loved him, as he loved her...

Leaning against the wheel, the forever young captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ smiled as his ship sailed in the opposite direction. Sailing wherever it needed to be. And as he stood on that deck, he could have sworn (though it was entirely impossible) that he felt his heart beating in his chest that had been heartless for over a century.

He tucked his compass back into his belt and finished the song that he no longer dreaded:

_"...never shall we die..."_

♥♥The End♥♥

**OMG! I'm seriously getting teary-eyed!  
LOL! Thank you guys so much...**

**And be on the look out for the sequel!  
Coming soon to a computer screen near you!  
THANK YOU GUYS! AND I LOVE YOU!  
MWAH!**

Over and out,  
Autumn


	17. NOTE

Hi, guys. It's me. After 1 million years, I've decided I wanted to write again and possibly revamp my older stories. I'm currently working on a revamp to my Pirates stories. I want to upload it. I made a new account. My penname is **MissParrish**. I was going to upload it to this account but I just have way too many stories going on here unfinished and otherwise. Some I'm not proud of (obviously, because some of them were written six years ago...I feel old.) I started writing them my freshman year of high school and now I'm halfway done with college, so I think it's safe to say my writing has improved. But yeah. This is going to be my summer project:) I just wanted to let my previous readers know and anyone who has me on alerts, to just check out my new account. My first revamping edit is going to be my Pirates series. I'm redoing the entire series of stories (starting with I Love These Moment through It'll Always Belong to You). Then, hopefully, I'll be able to _finally_ finish This Summer after a 5 year hiatus.

So yeah, if you have me on alerts, be sure in 2 days (when I can start posting on my new account) to check it out because that's where I'll be posting all of my new stories. I'll probably be deleting my stories off of here soon and just letting this one be ineffective.


End file.
